Things Change
by NotasboredasIlook
Summary: Skeletor is gone and Eternia is free. Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - that are happening in her life. Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Prologue

Excerpt for the journal of retired Royal Guard Captain Teela

Date unknown

_... Choices were hard to make and even harder to act on. We sought truths but never really prepared ourselves for what those truths ultimately meant to us. We fought, believing that we would always win the war, even when we lost a battle. Our faith in the power of that which was good, right and just seemed to be steadfast, unshakeable._

_Too often we allowed our naivety to blind us. In the end, so much was lost and the price of peace and freedom took its toll on those of us that remained._

_But again, I was blind…_

_Now, there are two things in this life of which I am certain: One, the people I love and trust the most are keeping secrets from me. Two, in order to maintain some semblence of sanity, I am keeping secrets – big, BIG, secrets – from them._

_For the longest time, I hadn't given either of those things a lot of thought. I'd rise in the morning, do my duty to king and Eternia, and go to bed. If I was still breathing at the end of the day, great. If I still had all of my limbs, even better._

_The one great folly of youth, my father used to say, was that we always thought we were indestructible. I suppose on a certain level, he was right. But for a woman of my rank to maintain credibilty and the respect of those she served with, a little arrogance was necessary from time to time. After all, you can't compete with the big boys if you don't know how to play like them._

_When King Randor named me Captain of the Royal Guard, sure I was cocky. I WAS the first woman EVER to hold that position after all. I was young, fast, skilled and oh so sure of myself. Who isn't at the age of 16?_

_But as I have come to learn so bitterly in the last year, the only thing that is ever truly constant, is change._

_As I sit in my office, overlooking the grounds of the Eternian Military Academy, I wonder what changes are still to come?_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 1

Six months following the defeat of Skeletor

The Royal Palace

Eternos City

There are days that I miss my father's wisdom more than anything else. It has been one of the few things that could comfort me in my weakest moments since I was a child. While I could use his advice now, I know he is off fighting for the greater good.

So many of my closest friends are after all. While I remain here … getting my ass kicked by an apprentice wizard with a stupid coradite bomb.

While I'm on the subject, I hate being wounded. The healers, the nurses, the smell of chemicals and herbs, the pain and the shame for letting my guard down. It sucks.

What is most distressing is that this time, the wounds are bad. Really bad. And having seen them on soldiers in the past, I know only too well what will come next.

Like I said, I could use my father's advice right now. But he, like Adam, Ram-Man, Stratos, Orko and a handful of the Masters are on Etheria right now, helping _Princess _Adora and the Rebellion fight some guy named Hordak. I suspect, though have yet to confirm it, that He-Man is there too. At least I need to believe that, otherwise why wouldn't he have been there today when I needed him…

I roll my eyes and fight the tears I refuse to let fall. I will not go down this path, I will not go down this path …

I am not angry. I understand that once we had beaten old boneface, Adam was adament on helping his _sister_. It would make sense that he would utilize the most powerful man in the universe.

"After all, the sooner Etheria is free, the sooner Adora can come back to Eternia where she belongs," he had said the day he and my father left.

Let me be clear, I am NOT bitter over this whole ADORA-thing. I just don't understand it, mostly because no one – in the two years she has been back in Adam's life – has ever really explained in to me. I would ask my father, who would then choke up (and he NEVER choked up about anything I could remember), and have to excuse himself. Adam would tell me it didn't matter what had happened, only that she was back. And there was NO way I was comfortable enough to ask the king and queen.

But when Adam said he was going, I offered to go too. I am – was – his bodyguard after all, but my father said, and I quote, _"Teela, your duty is to the king and the Royal Guard. Skeletor may be gone but he was not the only source of evil on Eternia. You and the other Masters will be needed here."_

Later, I went to Adam to see if he would be willing to ask my father to reconsider my help. You see, Adam and I have – had – known each other our whole lives. And to most people 21 years means something. At one time, I thought Adam was one of those people: My closest friend, practically my brother.

But things change.

"_Thanks for the offer, Teela, I really do appreciate it, but he's right, you are needed here. The Great Rebellion has so many more numbers now, we're just going to help out. Between those of us that are going, the Rebellion, Adora and She-Ra …"_

So I was left behind.

It hurt, but life goes on. Or at least in did, until today.

Everything happened so fast: Elkin, an apprentice wizard, had brought a coradite bomb into the city's market with the plan to detonate it, killing himself and half of the city. It seems his lover had left him, blah, blah, yawn.

Of course, I just happened to be there at the time. I saw the look in his eyes. The guy wasn't suicidal. He was just stupid. He probably thought the attention would bring his lover back to him. But that wasn't the reason he was stupid. The reason he was stupid was that he didn't do his research before executed his brilliant plan. The bomb his had created used blue coradite instead of the highly reactive – and much more explosive - red coradite. The most blue coradite would do would be to blow his arm off. A minor explosion.

I confronted him with this, told the people in the market to back off – just in case – and asked him _nicely _to hand it over and no charges would be pressed. Part of me thought it would end peacefully. The other part of me wished I wasn't alone in the market standing in front of a psycho with a bomb. I don't like to admit this, but a little voice inside of me prayed He-Man would show up and save the day.

The_ psycho _however, activated the stupid thing, which was a little stronger than I had thought. Predictably, his arm was blown off, but I was thrown back about 40 feet through the front of a metalsmith's shop. I crashed onto a sword display, impaling my right shoulder and right thigh with steel blades.

I knew something was terribly wrong when my leg felt like it was on fire, but my right arm was numb.

Now I lay here in the palace's infirmary as a healer talks to me about my wounds, using terms like "nerve damage" and "paralysis."

"Your leg will heal fine in due time, Captain," the old man says, looking at me sympathetically. "But the other blade severed some nerves in your shoulder, which is why you can't move your arm. The paralysis is temporary, and will ease with therapy, but you will never regain full use of your right arm again. I'm sorry."

Like I said, things change.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 2

The Royal Palace

Eternos City

One month later …

Some things in life are inevitable: Birth and death, love and loss, hope and disappointment. The one continuity in all of them is change.

I have been the Captain of the Royal Guard for five years. Today, I will hand that duty off to someone else as I officially "retire" from active service. My arm, still in a sling, lays flat against my torso – a dead weight and reminder of why this next cruel change has been forced upon me.

While I knew this would be the outcome when the healer spoke those fateful words a month ago, I hadn't really prepared myself for it until today.

Talking a deep breath, I enter the palace throne room where I am surrounded by my fellow soldiers. Some smile at me, some nod, some smirk. Honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less.

As I walk down the aisle toward the king and queen, I see my father standing off to side, watching me. Smiling in encouragement. The smile is a façade though. I know he's disappointed – I just don't know if he is disappointed in me or in what as happened to me?

He came back from Etheria the night I was wounded. Apparently the Sorceress contacted him (though how she found out so quickly is beyond me. I guess she sees a lot that goes on in Eternia). Predictably, he was upset, both at the bomber who later died in the infirmary, and at me for trying to diffuse the situation myself.

All I could do was nod and agree. He was right, but I was more focused on the fact that I couldn't feel my right arm than on what he was saying. Paralysis – temporary or not - can be fairly alarming to a person.

"I'm sorry father," I kept saying. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Instead of railing on me more, though, he hugged me tightly.

"Don't be sorry, Teela, you still saved many lives. And I am grateful to the Ancients that you are still in one piece … I was so frightened …"

I hugged him back. I love my father but he and I aren't really good at the warm and fuzzy stuff so I pulled back and fiddled with my sling.

"How is everything on Etheria?" I had asked, hoping my father would move past my current physical predicament and onto something else.

He sat down next to me on my bed and fiddled with the comforter and I took a couple of painkillers.

"We're progressing." My father said, handing me a glass of water to wash don the medication. "Hordak's forces are quite strong, but Adam has come up witth some brilliant strategies and …"

I gagged on the water by nearly choking at this. In between coughing fits, I spit out "Adam? Strategies? You mean something other than running away? Since when has he ever been interested in strategizing battle and defense plans?"

I was incredulous. The Adam that had left Eternia would rather soak his own head in pit slime than sit in on a discussion of military discourse. How would he even know …

"Teela." My father interrupted my thoughts. "I love you, but it disappoints me that you don't give Adam any credit. He's got a strong heart and is keenly intelligent. If you would stop criticizing him for two minutes, you would see this for yourself."

"But father, how many times did I practially have to drag Adam to the training grounds or pull him out of a nap under a tree on the courtyards, or shoo away some of those brainless courtiers so he could concentrate?" I knew I was shouting but I was feeling slightly reactive at that point. The look on my father's face told me I wasn't going to get much of a response to my outburst, so my anger deflated.

"Adam wanted to come back with me, you know," he said. "He was quite distressed when I told him you had been injured. I thought he was going to wear a hole in the ground, he paced so much, but I told him to stay. He was needed there. After this outburst, I'm glad I didn't let him come home."

That hit a little close to home and I winced at the scolding. "I'm sorry father. Adam is very important to me. I'm not being fair to him." It was the truth. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I missed Adam a lot more than I thought I would.

He nodded and I felt sheepish.

"Seriously? Adam is leading the fight?" I asked suspiciously.

My father returns to playing with my bedding. "He's a good man Teela," he said, his voice stern. "I think he could impress even you."

I block the memory of the conversation out as both King Randor and Queen Marlena smile as I approach the thrones. Their smiles are ones of pity and sympathy and I feel small and pathetic. I don't know what's worse: Disappointment or pity? I know that both make me feel like vomitting. I stop in front of them and kneel, all while trying to keep my stomach contents in check.

"Rise Captain," King Randor says and I comply. Standing in front of a crowd of hundreds, even thousands of people never bothered me before. Perhaps because this is the death of my career as I know it that I am bothered now. Some of the people who are here came to support me. Some came because they are soldiers and it is our duty to have the backs of our brothers and sisters at arms. Some came purely for the entertainment value.

I hate the idea of being someone else's entertainment.

"Teela, you service and dedication to Eternia has been extraordinary and your courage is undaunted," the king continues. "You have fulfilled each of your duties to the Royal Family and to Eternia with respect, bravery and skill. No one in Eternia can question that you earned your rank."

"Nothing pains me more than to see a soldier cut down while fighting in their duty. While I am beyond grateful that you are standing here today, living and breathing, I cannot pretend not to despair at the wounds that have forced you into this much too early retirement."

Queen Marlena stands up and walks toward me, placing a medal around my neck.

"Teela, I award you this medal in recognition and appreciation of your loyalty, steadfastness and determination."

The queen steps back and there is thunderous applause as I bow to the royal couple. I glance off to the side and see that my father has disappeared from the room.

"I am being transferred to the academy," I tell my father as I sit in his office. "I am to teach military diplomacy. Me. Mil-tar-eee dip-lo-maceee. Why don't they kick me out of the Royal Guard? They've already 'retired' me from duty."

My father sighs and leans against his work bench.

"The king values you," he says thoughtfully. "You'll make an excellent instructor. Even if it is in military diplomacy. You've always been an excellent teacher. This is an honor too, Teela. There are no female instructors at the academy. You're the first."

"Yay me," I huff. Okay, I'm acting like a petulant 12 year old rather than a 21 year old woman. I know, I need to grow up.

My father frowns slightly at my remark but says nothing.

"Enough about my troubles," I say, straightening my shoulders. "How much longer do you think you'll be on Etheria?"

"We've made great progress," my father says, stroking his mustache. "The Rebellion have been able to force Hordak out of much of the land. Now he is contained to the Fright Zone. Plans for one more, final strike are in the works and if all goes well, this fight might be over in a matter of weeks."

This takes me by surprise. I had expected the Horde/Rebellion War to go on for at least another year.

"How is that possible? How were they able to take that much back?"

"Between He-Man and She-Ra, the Horde's weapons and defenses have pretty much been taken out of the equation. Many of Hordak's minions are in cells within the dungeons of Bright Moon. Only Hordak and a few of his warriors remain. We are hearing word that Hordak himself may flee the planet. We will try to stop him of course …"

Father keeps talking but my mind drifts to the realization that I was right: He-Man is on Etheria as well. I have no right to be angry about this, but I can't deny the frustration I am feeling. Isn't it enough that Adora and the Rebellion have Adam, but must they have He-Man too?

I can't help myself. I don't consider myself a spiteful person. But ever since Adora returned, I have been on edge. I shouldn't be jealous. It wasn't her fault she was kidnapped. It's just that since Adam found her, I seem to have lost him. Since they were reunited, he has pulled away from me a little more every day.

It's as if by finding his sister, he's found a replacement for me. That seems to be an ongoing trend anymore.

"Teela? Teela, are you alright?"

My father's words break me from my reverie and I realize that wallowing in self-pity has never been my strong suit. Quickly, I try to regroup.

"Yes father. I'm just tired," I explain. Then I notice it … he's tense about something. "Are YOU okay?"

He avoids my eyes for a minute and then sits down in front of me. This time he takes my good hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I need to return to Etheria tonight, to help prepare for what could be the final battle … I've been gone for a month and time was already of the essence when I left … I don't want to abandon you either, but I just feel that I owe this to the king and queen."

Again, I don't understand what he means and in truth, I do feel a little abandoned, but my father raised a brave solider. Time to live up to the hype, I guess.

"Go ahead," I tell him. "I'm here for another week or so before my transfer to the academy is complete. I need to move out of my quarters so that Captain Turkon can move in."

I sigh and smile at my father. "Go finish that fight and bring the twins home to their parents. We all deserve some peace. Just make sure you get back in one piece too. You're the only parent I have."

At this, he hugs me. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers. All I can do is hug him back and wonder if peace is something that will ever come to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Thanks for the feedback so far. I love feedback. It makes me do the happy dance.

Chapter 3

The Royal Guard Military Academy

Lathos City

Six months later.

Two moon rises before the beginning of the Eternian holiday Sum Nar'el …

" … so you see where General Prelon went wrong when he assumed that the Caligars were without reinforcements. And as you can also see if you note the passages in this week's assigned chapters, that assumption not only cost hundreds of Andrenid soldiers' lives but also cost many lives of innocent Eternians who got caught in the crossfires."

Most of my class are scribbling down my teachings furiously. I walk back and forth in front of them, taking in each young student.

In the last several months, I have come to be more comfortable at the academy, though teaching doesn't hold the same interest for me that field duty did. Still, it feels good to know that I can put my skills to use preparing better soldiers to serve in the Eternian Guard.

"Now, we have a few more minutes left before the end of class. Are there any questions?"

A hand at the far back of my class shoots up and I strain to get a good look at the student attached to it. It is Larkin. A sharp student, but somewhat obnoxious. He is one of those men who aren't keen on the idea of a female soldier, let alone a female instructor at a military academy. He also has a bit of an ego problem that may or may not help him later in life.

"Yes, Larkin?"

"I was just curious, Captain, but were you present at the siege of Snake Mountain and the fall of Skeletor?"

The entire class stops writing and each student's eyes are now on me. I sigh. I've been through this once a week since I started. There's one in every class.

"I was Larkin," I say crossing my left arm over my chest, under my sling, waiting for the next question.

"What happened to Skeletor?"

In the time that has followed that battle, there have been many different accounts of what truly happened. Every account detailing hugely heroic actions that ultimately led to the banishment of the overlord of evil.

"He was banished to a prison dimension," I say nonchalantly.

But the truth was, we were lucky. The battle seemed impossible to win. Things just, well they just fell into place for us. If He-Man hadn't been there … I choose not to dwell too much on that idea.

"How did you do that?"

I shake my head and look at the young inquisitor. He's smirking at me. Like I said, there is one in every class.

"That is a story for another time, I'm afraid. Class dismissed. I'll see you all after the holiday."

"What assignments do we have during break?" Another of my students asks.

I look at the young man and smile. Andros. He's a good kid, very studious, but I doubt he ever does anything fun.

He reminds me of me, or at least the soldier I used to be.

Most of his classmates are glaring at him. Andros pushes his glasses up and looks at me. I take pity on him.

"None. Just enjoy your time off."

Audible sighs of relief are heard as my students stand and file out of the room. Andros looks dejected at his lack of work but he manages a salute and leaves as well. I turn to my desk and begin gathering books. I am searching for my satchel when I hear clapping at the back of the room.

I raise my head to see my father walking toward me. He's grinning broadly and I feel a huge smile cross my face. I rush to him and we embrace in a fierce hug for several moments.

Finally, I pull back and laugh. We both have tears in our eyes. He looks tired and very, very worn out. There are more lines on his face and there are large circles under his eyes. From our hug, I could feel the bones in his ribs. He's lost a lot of weight and it's noticeable.

"When did you get back?" I ask over the lump in my throat.

My father strokes my hair and just looks at me for a moment. "This morning," he finally responds. "We ALL returned just after sunrise."

I take in my father's words. "Everyone made it back?" He smiles and nods in the affirmative. Ecstatically, I hug him again.

Shortly after my father returned to Etheria the night of my retirement ceremony, Ram-Man returned, injured with neck trauma. When I went to see him, he said there had been a traitor in the ranks of the Rebellion who had tipped the Horde to Adam's battle plan. The Rebellion was ambushed and many people were taken prisoner. After that, I only heard snippets of communications made between Grayskull and the Royal Palace. Once he was healed and feeling better, Ram-Man made frequent, short trips to Etheria for the purpose of keeping the king apprised of the Rebellion's position and the status of his children and the Masters.

When information was received, Queen Marlena would send me updates. I was grateful beyond words to her for that. With all she has to handle, I was glad she took the time to keep me informed. The last update I had reported that the Rebellion had rebuilt its forces and was going to make another big push. Finally they won out, but we heard it was at the cost of many lives. We didn't know if those lives were Etherian or Eternian and we were waiting for word.

Instead of a communication, it appears we received something so much better: Our loved ones, home at last. Now that I see my father is okay, my mind spins in an opposite direction.

"Is Adam okay? Did he come with you? He wasn't hurt was he?"

My friend had weighed heavily on my mind in the last six months. My father's departing words to me before he returned to Etheria replayed in my head over and over again and as I received updates from the queen, I came to hear about Adam's heroics in Etheria. Somewhere along the way I realized Adam wasn't lost to me because of Adora. I no longer knew the man I grew up with because I didn't bother to try and know him anymore. And that little trend started right around the time He-Man showed up.

Maybe Adam hadn't replaced me with Adora. Maybe I had replaced Adam with He-Man.

As much I liked He-Man, I prayed for the chance to correct that. Adam deserved my support. I wanted my best friend back.

My father smiles and releases me. "He's well Teela. I won't lie to you, he did suffer some injuries but they were minor. He's very happy to be home. He's at the palace now, with Adora and his parents."

We walk side by side out of the classroom and out onto the academy grounds. I smile and think about when I'll get to talk to him. Then another thought occurs to me.

"And He-Man, father? He's alright too, isn't he?"

There is a strange look in my father's eyes as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, Teela. He-Man is fine. But what I am more interested in is how are you? How is academy life?"

I stop and look around the academy's campus. Taking a deep breath and filling my lungs with fresh air feels good. The campus is alive with activity as students prepare to leave for the holiday. They will have much time with their families – 14 sunrises – before they return to the academy. It won't be long after that when the current class of cadets will leave for their careers in the Royal Guard. I envy them. They have their whole lives and careers ahead of them. I remember that feeling. Fresh out the academy. Ambitious and cocky and full of hope.

It's been a long while since I have felt that way. I've spent the better part of the last six months coming to terms with how quickly our lives can be altered. I'm still not sure what the future will hold for me now with my injury. Time seemed to stand still for so long. I am fairly alarmed by the notion that it is starting to speed up again. So much has happened. So much has changed. I have a lot of catching up to do.

"Teela?" My father interrupts my thoughts. I see the look of curiosity on his face and realized I hadn't answered his previous question.

"I'm fine father. I'm getting used to this teaching thing," I say as we continue walking to my quarters. "It's an interesting challenge in it's own. These cadets come to us with little knowledge and experience and we mold them. We help shape their minds and bodies. It's an odd complexity that we have so much influence over them that it's a wonder none of the instructors go mad with power, even if it is an indirect power."

My father huffs and I raise a questioning eyebrow, though he says nothing, so I continue. "Don't mistake me, I miss the exhilaration of combat. And if ever there comes a time when the Masters are needed in the field here on Eternia, I will probably feel … well like I'm missing out on something I should be a part of. That's how I felt when you and the others left for Etheria."

My father stops and looks at me and I realize I have never vocalized my unhappiness about being left on Eternia when my friends and family were off fighting a dangerous war on another planet. This, however, is not a conversation I want to have right now. What matters is that everyone is home.

"Teela, we didn't …"

I put my hand up and shake my head. "Father, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know it was very difficult for you too. I think it's best if we forget what I said."

My father frowns and crosses his arms, but he relents. "Okay, Teela. But only for now. We will finish this discussion at another time."

I nod and we finish walking to my quarters in silence. I pray he is not angry with me over my "confession." Finally, we approach a small stone building on the other side of the campus. This has been my home for the last six months though it looks more or less deserted. I open the door and invite my father inside. He looks around and chuckles softly.

"Not much for decorating?"

I look around to the sparse furnishings and shrug. He makes a point. There are minimal window treatments, a stack of books on a side table, a desk, a small kitchen next to a smaller bathing room and my bed.

"It's not much, but it's home … I guess."

My father gives me another look, but opts for silence, for a few minutes at least. Then he sits on the bed and looks at me.

"Why are you still wearing your sling? You should have regained some use of your arm by now."

I look down and scratch at the white cloth that holds my injured right arm. He's right, I don't really need it. I can move my arm but not with anything close to the dexterity I had before the explosion. In fact, the last time I saw a healer about it, he indicated in not so many words that this may be as good as it gets. I was hopeful for more improvement, but the look in the wise old man's face had told me I was going to have to accept the fact that I am crippled.

"I don't know," I say, picking a piece of lint off of the end of the sling. "I guess it's easier that way."

My father nods and again says nothing. I don't know if he understood what I was saying when I don't really understand it. I only know I don't want to deal with this now and I suddenly find myself fascinated with the floor.

"Teela, why don't you come back to the palace for the holiday."

I raise my head to my father's words. He stands and comes closer, pulling me into an embrace.

"I've missed you and I know you want to see Adam and the other Masters. Come back to Eternos City for a while."

Honestly, it sounds like the best and worst idea I have heard in the last six months. On one hand, I am very eager to spend more time with my father and get him back into good health. I would also get to see my friends, and at the very top of that list is Adam.

On the other hand, I'm terrified. The last time the Masters and Adam had seen me was before the explosion. I was one of them. I don't even know how many of them know of my injury. That I am no longer their equal has been a bitter pill to swallow.

But if its one thing I have learned over the years is that you have to confront your fears or they will slow eat away at you. I've already lost too much.

Relaxing into his warm chest, I whisper "okay" through tears I command myself not to shed.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 4

Sunset

The Royal Palace

Eternos City

When my time has come and my life is over, I will remember two things: The rush of adreneline I felt everytime I went into combat and the magnificence of the Eternian skyline at sunset.

I lean against the window in my father's workshop and I take in the golden sky with its red and purple hues, amber clouds and I marvel at this breathtaking palette that some wonderful force of nature has created. For this one moment, the peace and breathtaking majesty of this view fills me with awe, making me forget my reservations and regrets.

I could stand here forever for I am convinced that nothing in all creation could be this beautiful.

My peace, however, is quickly interrupted as my father approaches, placing his gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be a lovely night for a party," he says whimsically.

"Yes, it is."

A party is a bit of an understatement. Tonight, there is to be a huge celebration put on by the king and queen in honor of Adora's return and Etheria's freedom. A little detail my father neglected to inform me of until we touched down in the Royal Airfield.

"You need to relax and have fun for a change," he had said. "We all deserve this respite and I can think of no other occasion worthy of a celebration than this."

What was I to say to that? The best excuse I could come up with to get out of tonight's affair was: "I have nothing suitable to wear."

It was then that I fully learned of my father's coup. Not only had he planned to get me back to the palace for this event, but he had already had a dress picked out for me. Not to mention the fact that he had the guest chamber next to his room prepared for my return. Upon my arrival, I found fresh linens and flowers in my room as well as my favorite books.

My attire for tonight was laid out on my bed: An elegant selection in deep emerald with matching shoes. At first, I was shocked that my father has such refined taste, then I learned one of the palace's servants had picked it out. The dress was off-the shoulder with cap sleeves and made of soft silk. As much as I loved the feel of if, I despised the idea of being made up like a tressed malabird. It didn't feel like me.

That was the worst part. The truth be known, I'm not sure I know who "me" is anymore. I haven't felt like myself for a long time. But it seemed my father was bound and determined to make me figure it out.

In the short time my father had been home, he had been a busy man indeed.

I turn to him and smirk. "What would you have done, dear father, if I had declined your invitation and decided to spend Sum-Nar-El in the solitude of my quarters at the academy?"

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, something he was doing a lot of today.

"I would have listened to your reasoning, then tied you up, thrown you in the back of the windraider and listened to you yell at me all the way back here."

I laughed and pulled away, sitting in a nearby chair. "You think so, do you?" One thing I love about my father is his tenacity. It's one of his best – and worst – traits. I like to think I inherited it somehow.

He chuckles and sits down across from me. It is good to see him smile. The lines on his face betray both his age and his emotions. The wrinkles in the corners of his eyes crinkle as he laughs. I notice the smattering of gray hairs in his beard and mustache have become more predominant. Again, I notice his face – like the rest of him – looks thinner, gaunt.

I look down and finger the material of the sling around my arm. He has been through so much, most of which I don't know about, but I can see it in his physical being. If he needs me here right now, I will be here.

"Teela?"

I look up at him from my contemplation. His face has taken a more serious look. I know this look. I am WELL versed in this look. I nod my head in response.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you take the sling off for tonight? Give your arm a little exercise?"

I look back down and I sigh. As much as I hate to admit it, I have come to think of the sling as a kind of comfort. It's irrational and childish, I know, but for some inane reason, I feel more … secure … with it.

But as I look at my father's worried and weathered face, I find at this moment, I can deny him little.

"Okay, father. For tonight."

* * *

I discovered too late that my dress had one horrific flaw: Being an off-the-shoulder cut meant my scar was largely visible to everyone. No matter how much I fidgeted with the dress, there was no good way to cover it.

Soldiers normally aren't put off by their battle scars. Most consider them to be a badge of honor, courage and duty. These soldiers, however, were mostly men and used their scars as a way to attract women who liked that sort of thing.

In reverse, the plan didn't work quite the same.

Finally, I found an acceptable solution: I wore my long hair down. This was a double-edged sword: The positive side being that my scar would be covered by my long locks. The negative being that I would spend the entire night pushing my hair out of my face.

Perhaps that isn't such a bad thing, I think as I examine myself in the mirror. It may give me an excuse to retire early from the party.

The woman in the mirror smirks back at me as she examines the dress. The servant had good taste for sure, but her choice is sizes was a bit off. The dress is hugging my frame. Fortunately, it's not too tight, but it doesn't leave a whole lot to the imagination.

As much as I love the color of the gown (a deep emerald), I am dreading wearing it in front of all of my former soldiers. I never before had to wear such garments in front of them. That allowed me to help keep the impression of my rank foremost in their minds. I guess I still need to get used to the idea that while I am still a Captain, I am not their commanding officer. Tonight, I am one of the party guests, not a soldier on security detail.

I take a deep breath and exhale, giving myself one last look. My right arm looks normal, but I am still self-conscious about it. In the last few months, I have become more proficient with using my left hand, and I can still use my right hand for most menial things, but I am still anxious.

My right arm is my weakness and tonight, it will be exposed for all to see unless I find a way to hide it.

There is a knock at the door. I don't have to ask who it is. It's my father. I just know.

The door opens and he steps into the room. He is wearing his dress uniform, which appears to be at least a size too big now.

"Ready to head for the Great Hall?"

I look at the mirror once more and push a strand of hair from my face as I tamp down the urge to beg out of tonight's festivities.

"Ready as I'll ever be, father," I say, taking his arm.

* * *

The Great Hall is filled with people, some I know, many I don't.

Bunting and streamers hang from the ceiling. Tables are filled with food and drinks. Members of the Royal Orchestra play loudly in the corner. The air is filled with conversation and music. Couples are dancing, others are talking and laughing. It is truly a party.

And I hate it.

I take a deep breath and exhale. My father, in response, squeezes my hand and leans close.

"It's a party, my dear," he whispers. "It's not mandatory to have fun, but I think if you relax a little, you might just enjoy yourself."

I smile a little. "I know father. It's just … strange … being back here. It feels like I've been gone for so long that I …"

"Duncan! Teela! So good to see you!"

I look to my left and see Man-E-Faces striding towards us. His human face is bright and smiling. My anxiety eases a bit as he approaches and shakes my father's hand. Man-E was always a good friend who I respected.

"How are you Man-E?" I say, smiling. He turns and grabs my right hand. I try to suppress the flinch, which only partly works: Man-E doesn't see it but my father does.

"It's quite a party, wouldn't you say?" he says, gesturing broadly around the room. "Of course there is much to celebrate!"

I nod and gingerly pull my hand away from him. "Yes, it is."

He seems to ignore my withdrawal and turns to my father, slapping him on the shoulder. "It's been a long time coming, I must say. The Royal Family reunited is a sight that many of us have been waiting for. I've never seen the king and queen so happy."

My father nods enthusiastically. "Indeed. I think this may be the first night in a long time that Randor and Marlena get a real night's sleep."

Man-E laughs. "After this party, we'll ALL be sleeping until late tomorrow, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I will be getting a good night's rest," I interject. "In fact, I may retire a bit early tonight."

My father opens his mouth to speak before Man-E cuts him off.

"Nonsense, Teela!" I shoot him a look and he backs down a little. He regroups quickly though. "At least share a dance with me first?"

He holds out his hand and I remember my father's words about needing to relax. I look at him and he nods, pushing me slightly towards Man-E.

"I'll catch up with you later, daughter," he says. "You go and have a good time."

I smile at him and then allow Man-E to escort me to the dance floor. The orchestra is playing a slow ballad and the floor is crowded with people. I look around briefly to see if I recognize anyone, but have little time before Man-E pulls me into the dance embrace. At first, we merely smile and dance. I feel awkward.

"How are you finding academy life?" he asks and it occurs to me that I didn't realize he knew about my transfer. He was on Etheria when the explosion occurred.

"It is much different from active duty," I say, looking over his shoulder and not at him. "It's much slower from the combat life, but I am beginning to become more accustomed to it."

He nods and spins me around the dance floor. He is a much better dancer than I and I am having trouble keeping up with his fancy footwork. He tries to twirl me using my right arm and I blanch, this time much more visibly. The pain from my injury spiking through my arm like a hot poker. I inhale sharply and squeeze my eyes shut.

Man-E stops abruptly and his expression becomes concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I rub my arm a bit, trying to massage the sharp pain away. I look at him apologetically.

"Yes, Man-E. I'm sorry. I should have warned you about my arm. It limits my dance acumen I'm afraid."

He smiles slightly and then bows, something I'm not used to.

"It is I who should be sorry Teela. I forgot about your injury."

I know he is trying to be nice, but his statement is crushing to me. I don't want to think about how many of my former colleagues now about my disability. I bow my head as I feel the heat of shame begin to color my face.

"There is nothing to forgive, Man-E," I say without looking up. "Perhaps it would be better if I sat this one …"

"Excuse me, Man-E-Faces, but perhaps you wouldn't mind if I cut in?"

If it were possible for time to stop, I would swear to the Ancients that is just did.

I know that voice like I know the beat of my own heart. Ironically, hearing his voice has caused my heart to pound even faster in my chest. It seems like it's been forever since last I heard him speak and I realize that I have missed him more than I thought possible.

I look up into the blue eyes of the man I have known and trusted my whole life. After a moment, I find my voice.

"Hello, Adam."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 5

"Of course, your highness." Man-E-Faces bows slightly and steps back. Adam steps forward and takes my left arm and places his hand on my waist. His eyes are bright and he smiles broadly at me. He looks … it's hard to define it, there's a variety of emotion in his eyes, his face, his smile. I guess the best word for it is: Happy.

"It's good to see you again," Adam says as we glide around the floor at a slow, leisurely pace. "I had hoped you'd be here tonight."

His smile is contagious and it feels so good to see him again that I smile back at him. All the months that I missed him come roaring back and I feel slightly overwhelmed by the relief that he is here, in the flesh. It has been so long since we had any time to really connect. We had been distanced even before he left for Etheria, and now it was time to make amends for that. I want my best friend back.

I press myself closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. He smells like soap and musk and I find myself inhaling deep of it. He moves his hand from my waist and presses it possessively against the small of my back. We continue to move slowly and I indulge myself in feeling him breathe, feeling his heartbeat and the comfort of the warmth his body offers.

"Looks like someone missed me," he chuckles softly.

I lift my head from his shoulder and look him in the eyes. "Yes, I missed you. Very much." I can start to feel tears stinging and I look away to fight them – it's a battle I've had to deal with a lot lately and I'm starting to become more and more annoyed with myself for being so emotional. After a minute, I sigh and look at him again. "I missed you and I missed my father. But you're both here now and …" I give him a friendly squeeze "… you're in one piece. I'm grateful beyond words for that."

Adam's smile fades slightly and he nods his head. It is then I notice the dark circles under his eyes and that he, like my father, has lost some weight. The frustration I felt all those months that I was here while they were fighting on Etheria rises up in my being. If I had been there, I would have made sure the two most important men in my life were taking care of themselves. Clearly, no one else was concerned about it.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

One thing about Adam, he knows me too well. He knows each expression. He knows when I'm angry even when I'm doing everything I can to hide it. He can see through any façade I throw up to protect myself. Part of me finds that endearing. The other part is scared that someone else could have such insight into my soul.

Regardless of this, I'm not going to hash out my frustration in front of Eternos' society.

"I'm tired is all," I say. It's not a lie, I AM exhausted. "I hadn't planned on staying very long tonight." The problem is, now, I don't want to leave.

"Oh."

There is a hint of disappointment in his voice as the music and our dance ends. I hate the idea of causing him anymore grief than he has already had so I smile as brightly as I can at him.

"I wouldn't mind going for a walk actually. I think the fresh air would do us both some good. It's a beautiful night out. We can catch up."

The broad smile recaptures Adam's face as he offers me his arm. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

A few minutes later, we are in the garden strolling next to the fountain. The moons are out, brightly lighting up the night sky and reflecting in the fountain's pool. We don't say much at first. It's almost as if we need this silence to reconnect somehow. Just being together is comforting.

We sit down on the edge of the fountain and I look up into the night sky. Adam leans closer to me and looks up as well.

"It's amazing isn't it?" he asks after a few moments. "There are so many worlds out there. So many you have to wonder if someone is out there looking up at all these stars and appreciating the incredible vastness of it all. There is so much we don't know about. It's kind of humbling, you know?"

"Um-hmm."

"I thought about you. Many nights I would go outside and look up at the stars and wonder if you were staring up at them too."

I look over at Adam who is still gazing up at the sky. There is something – electric – in the air tonight and I feel my heart beat loudly in my chest. I admire his handsome profile, the moons' light casts a luminescent aura around his blond hair and I come to the realization that this man - who has been my friend for so long - means more to me than I ever thought possible.

And that thought scares me to death.

Quickly, I return my gaze to the stars. "I thought about you too, Adam. I heard many great things about your work on Etheria." I can see out of my peripheral vision that he is looking at me now, but I don't yet have the courage to drop my gaze. "Here I was thinking all of that time spent training was lost on you."

My joke falls flat and I drop my gaze from the sky. Adam is looking at me, but he isn't looking at my face. His expression is a mixture of sadness and something else – again I can't put my finger on it. Surely, my joke wasn't that bad to cause this kind of reaction.

Then I realize what he is so intently focused on. I look down and see that my hair had dropped behind my back. The bright red, ugly, jagged scar on my right shoulder is bared in the moonlight. Self-consciously, I shift and flip my hair forward again. I stare out into the gardens praying that Adam will forget about it.

I am surprised when I feel Adam's warm hand on my shoulder, pushing my hair back. I raise my own hand to block him, but he grabs my hand with his and I feel his fingers are trembling. He looks me in the eyes and then looks down at my shoulder again.

"This is Adam," I tell myself. "He won't hurt me. He won't judge me."

So I let him look, but I can't look at him while he is examining my injury. Once again, the gardens recapture my undivided attention.

"Oh Teela," he whispers softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

I will not cry. I need to deflect this line of conversation back to something safe. I look at him and take his hand in mine.

"It's fine, Adam. I'm alive, which is more than I can say for the guy that caused this. Besides, I don't know how much there was that you could do to stop it. Sometimes, these things … well, they just happen. I'm a soldier. We better than anyone know that. It is the risk we take every day."

I can sense that he is still distressed about it, so I give him a little nudge. He tries to smile but instead, he looks down and runs his hand through his hair. It appears that he, too, is frustrated.

"I wanted to come back, you know, when I heard about it."

I nodded. I remembered my father telling me that. "There wasn't anything that could have been done about it, Adam. You know what a horrible patient I am. I was not fun to be around. You were better off keeping your focus on battling the Horde. Believe me, you had much more important things to do than listen to me complain about being in the infirmary."

He sits up abruptly and I am shocked when he reaches over and takes my face in his hands. His eyes bore intensely into mine. This is a side of Adam I have never seen before. He is breathing hard and after a moment his hands ease, but don't leave my face. Instead, he leans closer.

"You are wrong, Teela." He says with a conviction I have never heard from him before. His face is only a few inches away from mine. "There is nothing on Eternia, Etheria or in the whole universe that is more important to me than you."

Whoa.

His confession hits me hard. I don't know what to do with it. It's too much information to process and I want to run from this before it becomes more confusing.

I can't run though. My mind seems to be disconnected from my legs. Each heartbeat in my chest seems to be saying "dontmove, dontmove, don'tmove."

We continue to stare into each other.

For his part, Adam's eyes have not left mine and he is gently stroking the sides of my face with his thumbs. "Who is this man?" I ask myself. In the years that I have known him, he never showed this type of bold determination – at least not to me.

But I find myself becoming more and more lost in the moment: The feel of Adam's hands, the nearness of his face. Couple that with the beautiful night and the fact that I have missed him so much and it becomes impossible to pull away.

This feels too good. Too right.

I lean in and close my eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Editor's Note: Lord Kain – you were half right. ;)

**Chapter 6**

When Adam and I were 11 years old, we kissed.

At the time, I told myself it really didn't mean anything. We approached it like we approached our education, training and every other realm we had little experience with. It was something we wanted to be able to say we did, even if we had no idea what we were doing.

I remember that I was a good foot taller than Adam and I was all arms and legs. He, on the other hand, had acne and his voice cracked every other sentence. We were quite the pair.

"So, what, we just touch our lips together?" he had asked, his eyes wide with apprehension.

"I think that's the gist of it," I had replied, trying to sound cool. "I once saw Lady Radna and her bodyguard Jessup doing it. Though they had their mouths open."

At this, Adam recoiled like I just proposed he eat raw tantabeast meat.

"With their tongues? Eeeewwww."

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have to do that, Dummy. We close our eyes, pucker up like this (I made a face somewhat resembling that of a fish) and just … you know … kiss."

Adam had taken one look at my fish-face and started laughing hysterically. Unamused and embarrassed, I stood up in huff and ran off.

A little while later, Adam found me moping under a tree near a pond on the outskirts of the palace walls.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," he said. Plopping down next to me. He picked up a stone and skipped it across the pond. "I've just … you know … never kissed anyone before." He tossed another stone.

I looked over at him, then picked up a rock of my own. "Neither have I," I said, tossing it with ease. "You know that. I'm just sick of the way Sela and Corminia keep going on about how they've kissed boys already and I haven't. Haven't the guys been giving you grief about it?"

Adam shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I guess so, but I don't really pay too much attention to them." He looked at me and smirked. "I'm the crowned prince. They've got nothing on me."

We both laughed at this and continued skipping rocks for a few more minutes. Finally, Adam dusted off his hands and sat back.

"So, you still want to?"

I looked at him. He seemed serious, but with Adam it was so hard to tell. I shook my head and looked back out at the lake.

"Nah. Not if you don't want to. It's okay."

He looked down and fidgeted a bit before moving a little closer to me. I looked at him and saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Well, maybe I want to."

This time, I leaned back. "Seriously? You didn't want to before. You laughed."

He cocked his head to the side. "I never said I didn't want to. I was laughing at the face you made. Not the suggestion."

"Oh." I looked down. My face must have been rudaberry red, because my cheeks were burning. But I knew that Adam was my best friend and I knew I wanted the memory of my first kiss to be a good one. I figured even if I was a horrible kisser, Adam wouldn't care. At least he didn't have anyone to compare me to, not yet anyway. I looked back up at him.

"Ok then."

His eyebrows shot up and disappeared under his long bangs (his hair was so unruly). "Yeah? Really?"

I nodded and sat up straighter. "Yeah." I leaned closer to him.

"So, do you want to kiss me or should I kiss you?"

I thought for a second. "Let's just move in at the same time."

He looked petrified. "Ok."

We had to have been quite a sight. Two gangly kids, sitting under a tree, eyes wide open and lips puckered, but after what seemed to be eternity, we both leaned in and our lips met. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes and thought "Wow. My first kiss. Not bad."

On this beautiful moonlit night, so many years passed, as Adam's warm lips press strongly into mine, all I can think is "Wow." Over and over again. "Wow. Wow. Wow."

We are so far from 11 now.

My mind waves goodbye for the moment as all I can do is let myself feel.

I can feel his hands travel into my hair as his mouths moves with mine.

I can feel him pull me closer to him.

I can feel his heartbeat pound rapidly against my body.

I can feel the intensity of this moment in every caress.

I can feel his body, hot and tense.

The last thought alone causes me to moan quietly into his mouth. In return, Adam's kisses become even more fevered, more passionate and I feel his tongue sweep the inside of my mouth. I reciprocate and there is a strange dance that takes place. Becoming more and more entwined.

I feel light-headed, as if I am flying. I see fireworks behind my closed eyelids and every place on my body that he touches seems to spark with electricity. I don't want this to end.

Gradually, however, Adam slows down and pulls back. I keep my eyes closed for a moment, praying that if this is a dream, I be allowed a few more minutes of this wonderment before the harshness of reality sets in with the rising sun.

Slowly, I open my eyes. I am not dreaming and this passionate moment is indeed my reality.

Adam is staring into me with a dark, hungry intensity I have never seen in him before. He is breathing hard and even in the moonlight, I can see his lips are swollen and pink. His hands remain on my face as he caresses my cheeks with his thumbs. Just looking at him sends tingles down my spine.

"Teela …" he whispers huskily, reverently.

Why have I never noticed how … beautiful … he is? I stare back at him, hoping he can see all the amazing things I am feeling right now. All for him. All because of him.

"Yes, Adam?"

Our moment is interrupted as the door to the garden crashes open and two figures stagger out into the courtyard.

"Geez, did ya see the dress on Countess Gwendolin tonight? I'm telling you man, those things have to have been magically altered!"

One man is leaning heavily on the other one, and I stifle a laugh. That is until until they draw closer.

"Yes, yes Larkin. C'mon, let's get you home."

I suddenly recognize the less-impaired man is Captain Turkon. More surprisingly, I recognize the man he is practically carrying as my arrogant student, Larkin.

"If the Elders have any pity, they won't see us over here," I think to myself, suddenly finding the fountain behind us fascinating.

The Elders, however, weren't going to be on my side for this one.

"Oh! Your highness! I apologize for our intrusion!" I hear Turkon say. I can feel Adam stand up, half covering me, half not.

"It's quite alright Captain," he says, his voice more-or-less back to it's normal, laid-back tone. "Is your friend okay?"

That's Adam. Always concerned about the other guy. It is one of the things I love about him. Wait … where did that come from?

"Actually, he's my brother, your highness," Turkon says. "And yes, he will be fine. Probably not in the morning, but eventually." There is a tinge of humor in his voice. "We'll get out of here so you and your companion can have some quiet."

It was the way he said "companion" that leaves me feeling something is amiss. Did he see me? Did he think I was just some brainless courtier the prince was fooling around with? A smidge of anger and self-doubt starts to well up within me.

I mean, what exactly DID just happen here anyway?

"Woo hoo! Go Prince Adam!" Larkin announces loudly. "Hey! Nice dress lady!"

I wonder if anyone would notice if I crawl under a rock.

"I think that will be enough," Adam says sternly. Apparently, he's not pleased with my student's outburst. "Please take him home, Captain."

Turkon takes that as his cue to save his ass. "Yes, sire. Right away."

Once the two are far enough away, I turn back to see a still-standing Adam, staring down at me.

"Talk about rotten timing, huh?" he asks playfully and once again, that mischievous glimmer lights up his eyes. He holds his hand out for me and I take it, allowing him to pull me up. As he does, he pulls me closer to him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he says as he hooks an arm around my waist. "Actually, you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a very long time." He begins to nuzzle my neck.

I snicker at this. "Really? The women on Etheria can't be all that bad." Ok, I admit it. It's a cop out. I'm not use to being the subject of one person's focus. Especially when there is so much passion behind it.

And boy, I can tell by the way my lips are still tingling, there is A LOT of passion.

Adam lifts his head, tilts my chin up, looks me in the eyes again and smiles. "The women on Etheria are NOT you, Teela."

He leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Not."

He kisses my cheeks.

"Even."

He kisses the tip on my nose.

"Close."

And he's kissing me again. Softly, but still passionately. His hands move up and down my back as I relax into his embrace again. This feels beyond amazing. And I think nothing could be so good.

"Ahem."

Then, I decide the Elders must hate me.

As Adam and I part – again – I look over to where the latest vocal intrusion came from. Adam chuckles gently and gives me a squeeze before turning, without letting me go, to talk to the "intruder."

"Have I done something to wrong you lately, sis?"

I hear a hearty laugh come from the shadows of the garden. A second later, Adora steps out into the moonlight. She is wearing a long, light blue gown made of a stunning, incandescent material. Like her brother, her long, blonde hair glows in the moonlight. Her broad smile shows off her perfect, white teeth and her blue eyes radiate warmth and friendship.

And I want to strangle her.

She nears us and stops, giving us both a wink and a knowing smile.

"Not lately, my dear brother, but I am sure that will be rectified in time." She turns to me and holds out her hand. For a second, I just stare at her. It's not like we've never met.

"Teela, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," she says as I finally take her hand and manage to plaster on some kind of a smile. "My brother has done nothing but talk about you non-stop."

I try not to look at Adam. "Really? All good I hope?" I say, trying to sound nice enough.

Adora chuckles more and gives Adam a look. "Mostly," she replies, teasing her brother.

Now, I look at Adam. This time, with a raised eyebrow. "Huh. That's good to know," I say, again, feigning my casual tone. I do not like where this is going.

It seems Adam doesn't either. "Adora …" he warns, though he is still smiling lovingly at her.

Adora gives his arm a tug, before stepping over and taking my left arm. "I'm kidding of course, Teela. Seriously though, 'Teela, this' and 'Teela, that.' That's all I've heard for the last I don't know how many months."

I look down and bite back the remark I want to say. Instead, I muster "I'm sorry you had to deal with such an unpleasantness. Believe me, I doubt I live up to all the hype."

Both Adam and Adora seems surprised my words, but Adora was the first to move in.

"Nonsense. I know we don't know each other very well, but now that I am home, I am hoping we can rectify that. I would love it if we could spend some quality girl time together."

Oh swell.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 7

Things change.

That seems to be the ongoing theme of my life. A year ago, I would have never dreamed I would be taken out of active duty by an explosion. Six months ago, I would have never thought I would be making plans to spend "quality time" with Princess Adora.

Six hours ago, I would never have believed that I would fall in love with my best friend.

"I've missed your smile."

I look up at Adam as we walk through the corridors of the palace. The evening had grown long, though much of it had been spent in the gardens chatting with the princess. After my fourth yawn, Adam chuckled and offered to see me back to my room.

I had been so lost in thought, I wasn't even aware that I was smiling. I reach down and take Adam's hand, leaning into him slightly.

"To be honest, I haven't had much to smile about these last few months. When my father walked into my classroom, I was so grateful that he was alive. I felt like I had been holding my breath. When he told me that you, He-Man and all of our friends were coming home … well, let's just say I as very happy. I could finally breathe."

Adam squeezes my hand but says nothing.

"While you were gone, your mother would send me updates from the palace. That was one of the hardest things, you know? Just … waiting. Waiting to hear who was alive, injured or dead," I look down at my feet. "Some days the waiting was unbearable. It wasn't just frustration. It was this painful, palpable force pressing on me. Before the explosion, I went to Grayskull and stood outside - five times - hoping the Sorceress would hear my requests."

Adam stops and looks at me quizzically. "What requests?"

I take a deep breath. Then I look back up into his eyes.

"I wanted her to send me to Etheria, so I could help you … all of you. I wanted to fight alongside my friends and watch my father's back. I wanted to do what I had been trained all of my life to do – fight evil. But most of all what I wanted to do was my job, and that was to protect you. I needed to be there with you."

Adam huffs a little and looks away. I look down and examine the red and gold brocade in the rug.

"It was no use though, she never answered me," I continue. "I wasn't surprised. I don't know her very well and I'm not entirely sure that she likes me. Then, the explosion happened and I wouldn't have been much use to the Rebellion, so I stopped annoying her."

Adam continues to stare down the hall and still says nothing. Instead, he grinds his lower jaw a couple of times and I wonder if perhaps I have said the wrong thing.

"Adam?" I tug slightly at his hand before he turns back to me.

"I told her not to let you come."

The words were almost inaudible, barely above a whisper.

But I heard them and I SO do not want to believe that I did.

"What?"

Adam releases my hand and looks at me. Immediately he looks like he is about to go on the defensive. His crosses his arms over his chest and sets his jaw tight. I know this look too well. It is the same look he gave me many times when I was cross with him about training or leaving the scene of battle or any other number of things we used to bicker about. The memories are still there …

"_Damn it, Adam, we are NOT done yet!"_

"_You might not be, but I am. We've been at this for hours! I'm done for today!"_

"_Why do you always do this – you never want to train! You never want to fight! Even to protect YOUR kingdom and YOUR people! You always run away! What is the matter with you?!"_

"_Back off, Teela! Seriously, ENOUGH!"_

Those times are long gone and, as with the rest of my existence, much has changed.

"Teela, I told the Sorceress not to allow you to come to Etheria," he says in a firm voice. "Because I knew that even though I told you to stay here, you would try to come join the fight eventually. You WERE needed here. I needed you to be here."

He stops talking and straightens his shoulders. I remember this. He is preparing himself for my outburst that he assumes is coming.

There is a voice in my head based in my wounded pride and filled with indignity that is screaming. That wants to hold him down and beat the crap out of him for trying to control my fate. However, that voice belongs to the ill-tempered warrior I used to be, not the person I am today. The person I am today no longer has the will – physical or emotional - to fight. Adam or anyone else.

However, that doesn't mean that I'm not hurt. Or embarassed. But I say nothing. I nod and turn, continuing to walk to my quarters. It only takes Adam a few long strides to catch up to me. He grabs my left arm to stop me, but I still don't look at him.

"Teela, there is something you need to understand," he says, his voice much softer than it was before. His blues eyes reflect his concern. "Just because we came back, didn't mean there weren't casualities. Many Etherians died fighting the Horde. Men and women both. Skilled fighters and peaceful farmers. People who wanted nothing more than to live their lives and raise their children free from tyranny and oppression. It was war, and it was brutal. I saw things that even Skeletor would never have dreamed of doing. I am still haunted by so much of it."

He sighs. I look up at him once again and I can tell he is somewhat surprised I am not fighting him.

"I've seen battle, Adam." I say slowly. "I've seen war. I've seen things that haunt me too. But none of that compares to the feeling of helplessness I had to deal while you and father were gone. I was living a nightmare. Not being able to do … something, anything. Skeletor and his cronies captured me so many times, but never did I feel as captive as I did to the fact that everyone I loved was fighting a war on another planet and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help or protect them."

My right arm is still tingling a bit from my earlier mishap with Man-E-Face and I start to rub it. I long for the comfort of my sling. Adam stops my ministrations, though, and pulls me close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry to have put you through that. But for me to focus on defeating Hordak, I had to know that you were safe. Some days that was the only thing that kept me going: Knowing that you were here, on our beautiful world that finally knew the freedom of peace. I imagined you doing mundane things like setting schedules and running through drills and on days when I saw inexplicable horrors, the only thing that helped me keep it together was to think of you."

He paused for a second and took a deep breath. "When Duncan told me about the explosion and your injuries … I was so sure I had failed you. I lost it. I couldn't focus. I was so blinded by grief and guilt that I couldn't even see the traitor in our ranks that nearly delivered us to the Horde."

Now I am the one who is surprised. "How could you have failed me? Even if you were here, no guard worth their salt – including me – would have let you anywhere near that bomb. In fact, you would have been escorted from the marketplace so fast, that wizard wouldn't have even known you were there."

Adam opens his mouth to say something, then stops. He's debating something, but I know he will not say. Instead, he offers me a small smile and pulls me closer, into a tight embrace. I return the hug, not really caring that we are sharing a private, tender moment in the middle of a palace hallway. All that matters is that we are together.

I rest my head on his chest and lightly rub his back. "It's in the past," I say. "We are both alive. We are both grateful for that," his chest shakes as he chuckles "and we are both VERY happy to see each other. Let's leave it at that for tonight, shall we?"

He kisses me on the top of my head and murmurs something that sounds affirmative. Eventually, we separate and continue walking to my room. Adam once again takes my hand.

"So … you feel up to having some dinner with me tomorrow night?" His voice sounds both cocky and hopeful at the same time. It's so … Adam. I wrap my arm around his and lean my head on it.

"Well, let's see," I say coyly. "I am spending the day with father tinkering on some projects he has going on in his workshop, so I think I can accommodate you. Unless of course you would like to join us?"

"Unfortunately I can't." he says, a tinge of regret in his voice. "Adora and I have some business to attend to tomorrow morning. It may take most of the day."

"Business? I wonder what business they have to attend to so early, but I do not question it. Afterall, Adora has been away from her home planet for most of her life. She probably needs time to get acquainted with it. It makes sense that Adam would be the one to help her acclimate.

Adam continues with a smirk. "We should be home by early evening. By then I will be starved, both for food and for you." He winks at me.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he starts laughing. I punch him lightly in the arm.

"That was a bit much don't you think?" I retort.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty smooth myself."

"Well, think again."

"So how about it?"

"Well," I say. "Dinner sounds good. As long as you swear not to use any more cheesy lines like that."

We reach my door and I release Adam's arm. He faces me, taking both my hands and caressing them gently.

"I know we still have a lot to talk about," he says, still smiling. "And we will. There are still some things you don't know about, and you may not be too pleased when I tell you. But right now, this is the happiest I can remember being in a long time, perhaps in all my life. So much has changed, Teela. I need you to know that what I'm feeling for you is real and I don't want to suppress it anymore. You make me happy."

I can feel my cheeks redden at his admission. "You make me happy too, Adam. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

His smile broadens as he sweeps me into his arms for another passionate kiss. He spins me around once, without our lips breaking contact. He holds me up, my feet dangling above the floor. Finally, he lowers me down and we part. His eyes once again have that hungry look and I find myself intimidated by it.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, your highness," I laugh nervously.

He leans in close. "You ain't seen nothing yet," he whispers seductively in my ear, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I smile dumbly and reach for the doorknob. "Goodnight, Adam," I say turning to enter my room. He says nothing. He just waves, turns and strolls back down the hall. Once he rounds the corner and is out of sight, I close the door all the way and lean against it.

Pushing my hair out of my face and I walk over to my bed, pulling off my dress.

After I dress for bed, I take a good long look in the mirror. My hair is a bit mussed, my cheeks are still flushed and my lips are swollen.

I look very different from the woman who stood here a few hours ago, dreading what awaited her this evening.

Now, the woman in the mirror is smiling.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: WARNING: This chapter contains adult situations and language. This chapter is rated R.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 8

I haven't been asleep long before I hear the door to my room softly open. Too many years of surprise attacks from Skeletor has made me a light sleeper. Immediately, I sit up in my bed.

"Who's there?" I demand, looking at the outline of somebody standing in my doorway. I could have sworn I locked that door.

"Shhhhh. It's me," the familiar voice whispers and I relax.

"What are you doing, Adam? It's late."

Adam shuts the door behind him and walks over to my bed. The moonslight is shining brightly into my room and I can see he has shed the dress clothes he wore earlier and is now wearing his robe. I pull my knees up to my chest as he sits down at the foot of my bed.

"I missed you, that's all."

"You missed me? We just said goodnight."

He smiles and traces the pattern outline of my blanket with his finger, inching closer and closer to my feet.

"Well, I haven't seen you in so long. I like knowing that now, when I miss you, I can just walk down the hall and see you. I haven't been able to do that before."

"Oh." I decide not to ask him what he's going to do when I go back to the academy. It seems … hurtful.

His finger stops at my foot and he scoots closer to me. Soon, he places his hand on my leg and looks at me.

"I don't want to be apart from you ever again," he says intensely, with a fire in his eyes that seems to burn into my very soul. "I need you, Teela."

Perhaps it is remnants of our earlier passionate moment in the gardens, or the moonlight or the fact that Adam is home alive, but I find myself completely unable to resist him at this moment.

A fact he seems to pick up on as he swoops in and crushes his mouth against mine. This time, his kisses are ferverent and travel quickly from my mouth to my neck. His strong hands touch me possessively, pulling at my hair and my body. Warmth spreads from my abdomen throughout the rest of me as I indulge myself deeper and deeper into him.

Elders help me, I can't fight this. I don't even want to try.

I undo the tie of his robe and pull it off of him as he kisses his way down my neck to my shoulder, not even breaking away when he tosses the offending garment on the floor. I gasp slightly as my hands touch his hot skin. I find myself mesmorized by his tight back muscles and broad chest. I run my hands and then my fingers up and down his back and I feel his body move as he chuckles.

"That tickles, Teela," he says, his breath hot against my shoulder. I feel his hands grab the bottom of my nightgown and he quickly yanks it over my head. Then he kisses me hard again, this time pushing me back onto the bed, into my pillows. I grab at his back before pulling his face to mine as he situates himself half on top of me, half lying next me. Our bodies are so hot, his skin seems to be melting into mine and I moan into his mouth. Unlike the kiss in the garden, my moan sounds more guttural, more animal. Adam responds as he pounces on me.

He covers my body with his own and I open my legs to cradle his weight. I can feel him hard against my torso as he again kisses my neck and starts a trail down to my exposed breasts.

Then he shifts and positions himself to take me.

"Oh Elders …" I groan. I've never done this before. This is too intense. I need to see him, I need to make contact with him before he makes contact with me and we are both gone.

"Adam," I whisper, trying to pull his head back up.

"Hmmm?" The moonslight is shining directly on us and our sweaty bodies glisten in it's light.

"Look at me, please."

He lifts his head and my heart stops. Or the world stops. Or something like that.

"HE-MAN?!?"

He-Man tilts his head to the side as if there is nothing strange about this at all. "Yes, Teela?"

I try to push myself up but his weight on me is too much. "Wha .. what are you doing?!?"

He smiles and dips his head down to kiss my throat. "I would think that is fairly obvious, my dear."

"But … but … where did …" I stammer, but his movements are distracting me. His hands are everywhere and I'm finding it very difficult to maintain a coherent line of thought.

"I told you, I missed you, Teela," he murmurs. "I need you. After all this time, don't you need me?"

His touch, his kisses and the feel of his body are too much for me to resist. And years of pent-up, unrequited feelings burst within me. I am already wound so tight, I can't deny it: I do need him and I definitely want him.

I stop pushing against him and instead pull him back down to me. Our mouths fight each other for dominance through tongues and teeth. I feel our bodies humming and I open my legs wider.

"I want you," I purr. "Now. Please."

He raises his head and smiles. Without any hesitation, he thrusts up and I am lost in the feeling of him.

We move together, purposefully and passionately. His body is so hot and tight. The way he is moving within me makes me feel like I can do anything, I feel … I feel … oh Elders I feel …

And then I hear bells …

My eyes fly open and he is gone. The the sunlight streams through the window and the sound of the market bells clangs loudly outside. Quickly, I sit up and look around. I am wearing my nightgown and the door to my room is still locked.

"Oh shit," I say as I fall back into my pillows, pulling the covers up over my head.

I am still breathing hard and my face still feels warm. It was all a dream.

After a few moments spent trying to calm myself, I toss back the covers and throw my feet over the side of the bed. As I pad through my room to my washing station, questions swirl around my head:

"Do I love Adam? I think so."

"Do I love He-Man? Elders, maybe."

"Does this mean I love Adam, but want He-Man?"

"What in the ancients does that dream mean?"

I slip off my nightgown and step into the washtub, now filled with water. For a few seconds I do nothing but lay there and try to get my thoughts in order. I remember my dinner plans with Adam.

This is going to be a looooong day.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: Back to PG-13 for this chapter.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 9

City of Eternos

One moonrise until the holiday of Sum Eve

There is something to be said for being alone. The quiet allows you time for introspection and reflection. It gives you time to prioritize your hopes, your dreams and your goals. It allows you to truly focus on yourself, allowing you to find out what kind of person you truly are.

And after much time alone these last few months, I have come to discover I have absolutely no idea who I really am or what I want.

One may find such a discovery disconcerting. To not truly know oneself is to have to choose a direction. Pick a path from what could be an endless possibility of options. This can be frightening in the enormitude of consequence.

Others may find such a challenge exhilirating and take on their search for deeper meaning with vigor and force, trying to unravel the mystery of themselves in hopes of finding out something amazing that will lead them to their true destinies.

Which is strange, as I find myself to be neither of these types of people. Instead, I am discovering more and more that ambivalence has overtaken me. Stranger still, I can not pinpoint at when in my life this attitude descended upon me.

Don't get me wrong. I don't consider myself bored. I am finding that academy life has it's own merits and rewards. I've also come to appreciate the peace I have in my life now that I'm not constantly running into combat for this matter or that. Perhaps it was all those years battling Skeletor and his forces. Perhaps it was the fact that I began my life as a warrior at such a young age. Perhaps I'm suffering from a severe case of career-burnout. I must admit, the latter is a bit distressing as I am not that old and have a long time before retirement.

I digress, but I do it with a purpose.

As I walk through the crowded streets of the Eternos marketplace, I find myself doing everything I possibly can to keep from overanalyzing what happened last night. Between seeing Adam again and the, um, events that followed, including the very strange dream I had … well, sometimes, distance can be a good thing.

Which has more or less been afforded to me by fate. Adam and Adora left early this morning on what was referred to simply as "business." My plans to spend time with my father had been curtailed by King Randor who needed his attention on some important matter. Though Orko - who very nearly knocked me over this morning at breakfast - offered to come to the market with me today to keep me company, I found that I needed the time to get my head together. I do that better when I'm alone.

My time with Adam in the garden was … amazing. It was like just seeing him again, healthy and alive made me forget about all that unpleasantness we shared in the past and appreciate just how wonderful he is. Before last night, I wouldn't have imagined how strongly I felt about him. Our time together was an intoxicating rush that I want to feel again.

But then there was that dream.

There was a time when I thought He-Man was everything I really wanted in a man: Strong, brave, loyal, trustworthy and kind. Let's face it: The man is also gorgeous. I'm a woman. I'm not blind.

There were a couple of times that I thought – I really, truly believed – he had feelings for me. Like when he held me outside of Snake Mountain after Skeletor had unleased the Gamalcon or after that horrible incident with the goblins and the dimensional gate. He carried me all the way back to the windraider, despite my assurances that I was fine to walk.

It was around the time that Princess Adora returned, though, I gave up the notion that he felt something other than friendship for me. The princess had been kidnapped by Skeletor and some other guy, I think it was that Hordak creature, and we had all gone to Snake Mountain to rescue her.

On the way there, He-Man was very quiet. He had this angry, brooding intensity that I had never seen in him before. We arrived only to find Skeletor getting his bony ass kicked by some blonde. He-Man introduced her as She-Ra. I don't know. It was something about how he looked at her … There was a lot of emotion there: Both love and pride. He certainly never looked at me like that.

In that instant, I gave up on the idea of him caring about me in any kind of romantic sense. The look on his face made it plain and clear and I knew I wasn't the woman for him.

I thought those feelings were dead and gone. Which is why my dream perplexes me so.

I accidentally bump into a woman in the market. I mutter my apologies as she stares at my sling. The market is a lot more crowded than I realized. The Sum-Nar-El holiday will be in full swing soon. For the next several days, there will be feasting and merriment and all kinds of activities to entertain Eternians of all ages and cultures. It is a celebration of nature and peace. And after so many years of death and destruction, Eternians are embracing their lives.

There's really nothing wrong with that. Except I'm not really in the party mood. Tomorrow evening, there will be a great masquerade ball at the palace to kick off the holiday. One party after another is a little much for me and at this moment in time, I really would prefer to figure out what is going on with Adam and I without all the extra commotion.

That being said, my father will be going to the ball and, as I want to spend time with him and my friends while I'm here, I'm going to suck it up, buy a costume and hope I don't make a fool out of myself somehow.

I'm not a huge fan of getting all decked out in intricate, complicated costumes as some people are. I opt for simplicity: A dress and a mask should suffice. Surprisingly, finding something to wear hasn't been too difficult. I found a very nice dress at Glarian's Dress Shop and now I just have to find a mask.

Many of the street vendors are selling masks and other accessories. Some are quiet plain, others jeweled and ornate. I don't want anything too ostentatious, so I spend some time browsing through the available wares. I glimmer of gold catches my eye and I pull the small mask from the pile in front of me. It shimmers in the sunlight and is not heavy. There are no jewels. No markings. Just plain gold.

It'll work fine. As I pay the vendor, my stomach gurgles slightly. The time in the market has gone by so fast, I hadn't noticed that it was time for lunch. I walk further down the road towards a fruit stand when something familiar catches my eye.

A piece of wood above the door reads: Soloran's Metals and Swords Shop

The sign swings back and forth in the breeze. Though it's a very warm day, I suddenly feel cold. I hadn't realized I was near here …

"_There's no reason to do this. No one here wants to hurt you."_

"_I'm already hurt. She ripped out my heart. She ripped out my soul. I have nothing left."_

"_Look, I know you've been through a lot, but doing this, hurting innocent people will not solve anything."_

"_YES IT WILL! She has to know I would do anything for her! She has to know that I would kill for her! That I would die for her!_

"_No one is going to die today. That isn't the answer. You are a smart man. You know this isn't the way to win someone's love. The only thing you are doing is putting your life at risk. You don't have to hurt anybody or yourself."_

"_When she sees what I have done for her, she'll regret leaving me. She'll love me forever and then we'll be together again. You'll see. You'll all see."_

"_And what happens if she doesn't? This hardly seems like a fair trade to me. C'mon, just put the bomb down. No one has to get …"_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!_

I jump a bit as I remember the ringing in my ears and the flash of light.

I remember the sounds of glass breaking.

I remember feeling like I had just been hit by a windraider.

I stare into the shop's window. My father had told me later that I had been thrown through it.

I wonder how long it took the shopkeeper to replace it.

I wonder if he still has the swords that pierced my body.

Suddenly, the idea of somebody selling the cold blades that were stained with my blood, effectively ending my career and my life as I knew it, seems unreal: A warrior woman with a zest for life died here. An ambivalent cripple took her place.

I shudder slightly and turn to head back to the palace, no longer feeling hungry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­

I am reading when my father comes into my room. He always looks so tired. Today is no exception.

"What are you reading?" he asks as he sits on the chaise across from me.

I close the book and lean back, tucking my feet underneath me. "'Civil Unrest' by Vercental. I'm teaching his views on the importance of military cooperation with those civilian settlements that had been freed by Eternian forces after decades of enslavement by the Horde. It's really quite fascinating. I'm surprised none of my instructors ever thought to have us read it before."

My father relaxs a little. He loves talking military history. It's his favorite subject. "What is it you find so fascinating about it?"

"Well, for one, I was unaware and surprised to learn that many slaves harbored ill feelings against the Eternian military, even after the Horde forces were defeated. These people had been under the thumb of cruelty for so long, they had forgotten how to trust goodness. So when something good finally happened for them, they treated it with bitterness and disdain. Vercental says that some soldiers were actually attacked by the very people they freed. Others were practically forced out of some the emanicipated communities. The civilians wanted no military presence at all. I guess I've never seen that side of humanity before."

A strange look crosses my father's face. "I have."

I sit up straighter. "You have? When?"

"On Etheria."

"Oh." I wait for him to elaborate on this. After a few moments, it appears that he is not going to. I decide to change the subject for him, but make a mental note to try and get him to expand upon this later.

"How was your meeting with King Randor today?"

He huffs and rubs his eyes. "It was a meeting. We may have some trouble coming out of the Dark Hemisphere."

This gets my attention right away. Memories of Skeletor and Snake Mountain are still too fresh in my mind.

"What is it? Evil-Lyn? Tri-Klops? We never found them … are they back?"

"Not that we know of, but at the moment we can't be sure. We've had mixed reports of a possible uprising or attack. We have no proof that any of Skeletor's minions are involved but with so many of them unaccounted for after Skeletor's imprisonment, it's hard to discount it. There is strong evidence that Count Marzo may be in on it, but for the moment our intelligence is sporadic, at best. We have people on it."

This floors me. "How long has this been going on?"

My father shrugs. "The king only started getting reports a few weeks ago. We was getting ready to call me back when the war on Etheria ended. But who knows how long this 'group' has been plotting something. Right now, it doesn't appear that they have progressed enough to the point of attack. If we can gather a little more information, we may be able to cut them off at the knees."

"Do you know for sure that they aren't ready?"

Father stands and walks to the door. "I know that their chances of success are a lot less now that He-Man and the masters are back. Anyway, there's not much more we can do about it tonight." I nod at this, but it still troubles me.

"It is almost time for dinner. Should we head down to the kitchen?"

I look down and clear my throat. "I, uh, can't. I'm having dinner with Adam tonight." I smile and chuckle softly, before looking back up at my father. "He asked me last night at the party."

Though he is trying to look impassive, he has the slightest hint of a smile on his face. He crosses his arms. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you two got to spend some time together. Are you and he going to the ball together?"

I can feel myself blushing and I pick at the material of my sling. "We haven't really discussed it yet." I look back up at him and smile as I stand. "You'll be proud of me though. I actually went down to the marketplace and bought an outfit for it. Either way, I'll be ready this time."

He walks over and hugs me tightly. "I'm always proud of you, Teela. I hope you know that."

I squeeze him back. "I do, father."

As he pulls back he gently touches my face. "Sweetheart, I hate to keep nagging you about this, but you really need to take that sling off. Wearing it all the time isn't doing you any good. At this point, it's probably hurting you more than helping you."

I look away from his gentle reprimand. Deep down I know he is right. I'm just not ready to accept it yet.

"I know father. I will work on it. I promise."

He kisses my forehead and then releases me. "Good girl. Now, what time is Adam coming for you?"

I shake my head. "You know, I don't know for sure. He said he and Adora had business to attend to today and that he would be back by dinnertime, but I haven't heard from him yet."

My father turns and heads for the door. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure he'll be here soon enough. In the meantime I'm going head down. I'm so famished I could eat an entire bulboar."

I laugh at this. "Father, you're always hungry."

He winks at me. "I am not. During the Seige of …"

I wave him out the door. "Yes, yes I know. 30 days without rations. Go before Orko and Cringer beat you there."

As I shut the door, I hear him say "Let them try!"

I walk over to my clothing chest and carefully remove my sling. For a minute, I am apprehensive and a wave of panic washes over me. I stand there, debating for several minutes about whether or not I should put it back on, when there is a knock at my door.

I smile and remember my father's words. It would be fitting that he would come back in my moment of relapse. I walk quickly to the door.

"If you don't go eat soon, you may have to go back on rations," I say as I open the door. Instead of my father's face though, I am met with the smoldering blue eyes of the man I'm pretty sure I love.

"Who needs food?" Adam says as he quickly pulls me to him and crushes my mouth with his.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 10

It occurs to me that we are – again – making out in the hallway for anyone to see so I gently place both my hands on Adam's chest and give him a slight push back. I'm not fond of the idea of putting on a show for the servants or any random courtiers.

"_I _need food," I say breathlessly. I'm still amazed at the effect Adam has on me now. If we keep going on like this, my lips are going to be bruised. "Really, I'm famished. You need to feed me soon or this could get ugly."

Adam smirks and leans against the doorway and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "I've got you covered, Captain."

I look down to the basket sitting on the floor next to him. He gives it a slight tap with his foot and grins at me. "I figured we could dine out tonight, if that's okay with you."

I shake my head and suppress a nervous laugh. "Moonlit picnic, huh? Nice touch. I gotta admit, you are good."

A small shadow crosses his face and he walks into my room. "What do you mean?"

I think I have offended him. He doesn't look hurt, but he is a little tense now. I have to wonder if the years of my verbal scolding hasn't had some adverse effect on him. My uncanny ability to say the wrong thing tends to surface at the most inopportune times.

"I didn't mean anything bad," I say in an attempt to smooth things over. I walk to him and place my hand on his chest, causing him to look down at my face. I forget sometimes how much taller he is than me when I'm not wearing boots or heels. "I'm just, you know, a little new to this. After so many years … well it's a bit overwhelming, that's all."

He cups my face softly and caresses my neck with his fingertips. "I'm new to this too. It's just that … today has been very long and I have been looking forward to spending some real time with you for what seems like an eternity. I was hoping a quiet dinner out by the lake would allow us some time to talk without interruption."

With the memories of last night's repeated interruptions still fresh, I nod my head in agreement. He's got a point: I've been missing him for a long time too and I'm finding more and more that I'm not that distressed about this turn in our relationship. Actually, I welcome it wholeheartedly.

He kisses me on the forehead and pulls me into a hug, which I return with gusto. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, but my stomach grumbles, alerting me to the fact that I skipped lunch. I opt not to dwell on why.

Adam chuckles and pulls back. "I get it, I get it." We walk to the door and he picks up the basket of food. "C'mon. I know a great spot for us."

We are not as incognito as I would like to be as we walk through the halls of the palace, out through the courtyards and down to the gates. It seems no matter who we pass – soliders, servants, courtiers, even some of the masters – people are staring at us. The fact that Adam is tightly holding my hand is probably fueling the fire of the palace gossips.

I'm not ashamed of being with Adam, by any means. I just don't like the idea of everyone knowing my personal business. A fact, I realize, I will have to get used to if Adam and I are to have a future together.

Thankfully, the land is quiet and fairly deserted once we get further away from the city and closer to the lake. Adam remains quiet as we walk. The sky is turning deeper hues of purplish blue and the first stars are starting to pop out. I take a deep breath and enjoy the feeling of solitude that nature is providing us. This time of year, everything seems filled with life: The trees, plants, rocks. Even the water. There is something magical about it.

I look up at Adam as we walk. His face is relaxed and he is smiling slightly. His blonde hair is tousled, but not unkempt. Tonight, he is just wearing a white shirt and blue pants and I find myself praying that he has finally ditched the pink vest. He looks at me and smiles more prounouncedly, giving my hand a squeeze as he does it. He is both handsomely regal and rugged at the same time. Yet…

There are still dark circles under his eyes and I see a few worry wrinkle lines. They are small, but there. For the first time I notice that he looks like he has aged a few years.

"Tell me about Etheria."

As soon as I say it, I regret it. Adam's smile fades but he does not release my hand. He looks ahead as we continue walking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to bring it up, I just …"

"No, it's okay. I told you we had a lot to talk about. We might as well get started so we can move on to bigger and better things."

I slip my hand from his and take his arm. "Really, if you aren't ready, we can talk about something else."

He covers my hand with his, but still doesn't look at me.

"I had been to Etheria before, you know," he said, ignoring my last statement. "I knew what Hordak was like, I just didn't know how far the extent of his evil could go. At first, I wanted to feel sorry for him, but then, I just couldn't. My pity became something more visceral. I didn't hate him, I just felt, with my entire being, that if we didn't stop him, he would go on to become this … force … that would wreak havoc in a universal way.

"I thought about the fact that he had been here and it occurred to me that if we lost, he may try to come back here. Then everyone I cared about would be in mortal danger. Not just my parents, my friends and you, but EVERYONE. All Eternians. My people. I couldn't let that happen."

As he speaks, there is real fear and determination in his voice. It also takes on a deeper tone. For a minute, I think I have heard it before, but can't remember a time when he ever sounded like this …

"Honestly, I don't think we could have won if it wasn't for Adora. Her time with Hordak taught her how to _think_ like him, though I'm sure she would be more than happy not to ever have to dwell all that again. But he was predictable to her. And we were able to use that to our advantage. He underestimated her and, by proxy, all of us. What she wasn't prepared for was a traitor. None of us were."

He scowls, causing me to shiver. The Adam that left so long ago never scowled. He was far too good-natured, most of the time.

"Good people died because of that wretch. And Adora blames herself for not seeing it sooner."

I hold tighter to his arm. "How could she have known there was a traitor? Why should she blame herself? Who was this person?"

Adam stops walking and looks away. "His name was Namengo. He was a Force Captain in the Horde, like Adora was. He 'defected' shortly after she did. No one wanted to trust him, but Adora did. They had been close. They had grown up together. She said she was no different than he was and that if we could learn to trust her, we should be able to learn to trust him."

He looks down at the ground. "I trusted him because my sister trusted him. I trusted him because I didn't want Adora to have any doubt in her mind that her history with the Horde impacted how I felt about her. And I felt like I had to protect her for some of the rebels who were still wary of her. So, I _helped _the others get past their apprehension about Namengo. And THAT costed us dearly."

We start walking again, though Adam still won't look at me.

"I was a little jealous of him at first. He had grown up with my sister, and they seemed to have the close bond that she and I didn't have … yet. But in time, I felt my guard ease around him. He even saved Adora's life once, during one of the Horde assaults. But it was all part of a plan and he had us all completely fooled."

I have never heard such bitterness in Adam's voice. It makes me want to take him in my arms and shelter him from the rest of the universe forever. Still I say nothing.

"The day Man-At-Arms returned after your … accident …" we both flinch a little "we were prepared to lead what we had planned to be the final attack. We had Hordak backed into corner. His army and supplies were completely depleted, most of his most powerful minions were already imprisoned or had deserted him. We thought that one, last push would finally free Etheria. But then, Namengo turned the table on us."

We finally come to the lake. Adam puts the basket on the ground and stares out over the water's reflection. The bitterness in his voice has turned to sadness. Not knowing how much it could help, I wrap my arms around his waist and place my head on his chest. After several seconds, he leans his chin on the top of my head and holds me tight.

"Tell me what happened," I whisper.

There is several seconds of silence, before he speaks again. Without lifting his head, I feel his warm breath in my hair.

"There was a man, not a warrior, but a fighter all the same. His name was Seahawk. Adora loved him and … Namengo murdered him. Right in front of her. He died in her arms. I was so distracted by the battle, I wasn't there when it happened. Namengo would have killed her too if it weren't for Man-At-Arms. He saved her, but Namengo escaped. It all fell apart. He gave Hordak everything he had on us. Locations of weapon stockpiles, security camps, medical facilities, everything. With a couple of strategic hits, Hordak was back in the fight. We were so blind. It happened so fast."

Adam's body has gone so tense, I rub his back gently in an attempt to relax him.

"Poor Adora," I say softly, my heart genuinely hurting for her. "Thank the Elders she's alive."

Adam grunts in the affirmative and relaxes a bit under my hands. He pulls away and reaches into the basket to pull out a blanket.

"She's still dealing with it. Honestly, I think part of the reason she came home was because she had to get away from the memories of what had happened, but I don't know. She won't talk about it at all," he says as he spreads out the soft material. "It took a lot of regrouping on her behalf, but eventually, she was able to predict Hordak's moves again. We pinned him down in a lab next to the main building in the Fright Zone. He tried to escape but he ended up blowing the place sky high instead. Some of the Twiggets found _pieces_ of him on the other side of Whispering Woods. It was finally over."

He holds his hand out for me, and I take it as we sit down on the blanket. Adam leans in close and wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him so my back is on his chest. I tilt my head back against his.

"There was some rebuilding to do, but I knew I had to leave. I needed to get Adora out of there and I needed to get back here … to you."

This startles me some. I sit up and turn to face him. "To me?"

Leaning on one hand, he reaches forward with the other and plays with a strand of my loose hair.

"Yes, to you. I told you, when you were hurt, I felt absolutely powerless," he says, conviction replacing the sadness. "But when Seahawk died, I saw what Adora went through and I realized how close I came to losing you. There were all these things that I wanted to say to you and because of Hordak and some mentally-ill wizard, I almost didn't get the chance. It started to drive me crazy. Getting back home to you became my number one priority. I swore that I would not die on some foreign planet so far away without having told you everything."

I raise my eyebrows. "Everything? What's everything?"

He leans forward, takes my hand and brings it to his lips. His eyes glitter with unshed tears as he looks into mine and I feel a lump form in my throat. He's been through so much … I hate that I wasn't there.

"I love you, Teela," he whispers against my hand while still staring into my eyes. "I love you and I can't go back to just being your friend. I've loved you for too long and I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Chapter 11

Before I can say anything, Adam places a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Hold on," he implores softly. "Before you say anything, there are a lot of other things you need to know. Things I need you to understand if we are going to be together. As much as I wish it were, it's not a simple matter of me loving you or you loving me."

I take his hand and nod. In truth, I'm still stumbling over the idea that he's been in love with me for a long time. That little confession came as a great surprise. Prior to his leaving for Etheria, we were far from being on the best of terms. In fact, we barely spoke anymore outside of royal courtesies and training instructions. It had taken much thought and introspection on my behalf just to discover my failings in our relationship. I came back to the palace with my father with the notion of rekindling my friendship with Adam. Our interlude at the party did change many things, but I find myself happy at the turn it is taking.

Well, happy may be a bit of an understatement. Discovering that I love Adam and hearing that he loves me … I don't think the term "happy" even comes close to an accurate description.

The downside here is - having never felt this strongly for anyone - I really don't know how to behave now. Part of me understands that there is more he wants to tell me. He wants me to make an informed decision about us, and I love him even more for that.

However, unless that information includes the fact that he secretly has another life with some other woman, I doubt anything he'll say is going to change my feelings.

He's staring at me now, his expression a combination of wistful humor. His eyes once again sparkle. My heartbeats faster. I'm discovering with every passing minute there are so many sides to him I never took the time to appreciate. Perhaps if I had been more receptive, we wouldn't have lost so much precious time.

Things could have been so different for us …

"Eternia to Teela."

I jerk myself out of my reverie, and stare at him wide-eyed. He must think me a lunatic.

"Sorry," I mumble, sitting back to clear my head. "I'm just … a little … you know." I smile at him, hoping he'll understand I'm not rejecting him. "I'm processing. In a good way."

Adam laughs and sits straighter, reaching into the basket for a container of food. "Here," he says handing me my dinner. "You do need to eat. I don't want to lose contact with you again."

While we eat, we talk about other topics. Our first conversation was so emotionally-heavy, it fills good to lighten the mood with stories about Orko's antics and life at the military academy.

"Actually," I say around a mouthful of halafruit, "our inebriated intruder last night is one of my students."

Adam's eyebrows shot up as he swallowed part of his sandwich. "Captain Turkon's little brother? He's in the academy?"

I swallow my food and drink a bit of wine. "Yes. Larkin. He's a good student. Kind of cocky though. Why? Do you know him?"

He shakes his head and brushes crumbs off his hands. "Yes, but the last time I saw him, he was so young. He was still playing with toys and chasing after small animals. Elders, it doesn't seem like it was that long ago."

He groans and rubs his face with one hand. "I'm getting so old."

"Don't start that." I take another drink, the warmth drifting down my throat, "I think he's around 17 or so. It seems like students are a bit older when they come to the academy nowadays. Of course, I'm biased. I was only 14 when I was admitted."

Adam chews on a bit more of his sandwich. "That's because you pestered Man-At-Arms about it everyday from the time you turned 12," he said. "I think he let you go that early just to get you to quit complaining."

I swat him playfully on the leg. "I did NOT complain. I merely pointed out that I was as ready as I ever would be to enter the academy so we didn't need to waste time."

He grabs my hand and kisses it again, dropping it back onto my lap. "That's you Teela. Never been big on wasting time."

Adam got his chance to be indignant earlier this evening. Now it's my turn.

"What does that mean?"

He cocks his head to the side and smirks at me. "C'mon, I didn't mean anything bad. You are ridiculously organized. You have everything planned out weeks ahead of time. And when you can't plan, you still don't miss a single beat."

I frown. He makes me sound like I have no idea how to relax. Then again … perhaps he is right …

"Okay, so I like to be prepared," I say petulantly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

He grins broader now and leans in closer to me.

"I'm not saying you're a bad person," he explains as his lips approach mine. "I'm just saying you could be the poster child for time management."

He laughs hard as I push him backwards on the ground and pin him with my hands. My face hovers above his.

"Poster child!" I yell in between laughs. "Who's a child?! I'll have you know I'm all woman, sir!"

We wrestle for a brief moment and then Adam's laughs suddenly subside as he grabs my wrists and flips me over onto my back. The pressure on my right arm causes some pain, but I bite my lip to keep from yelling out.

As his face now hovers above mine, Adam has a predatory gleam in his eyes. I gasp a little as his face takes on the same look of primal passion the Adam in my dream had. He licks his lips and leans closer to my face.

He looks dangerous. Oh Elders …

"You don't have to tell me that, Teela," he practically growls. "Believe me, I know."

As he pounces, I realize just how easily I have become swept up in him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Workshop of the King's Man-At-Arms

Eternos City

Morning of Sum Eve

"Well, we know it's not Evil-Lyn, Beast Man OR Count Marzo now." My father pauses and I can tell without looking that he is noticing my sling-free right arm. "No sling today?"

I look up from the parts of the laserblaster in front of me as he walks into his workshop.

"Not today."

I had awoken at dawn with a million thoughts running through my head. Growing up, I always sought solace and solitude of my father's workspace. I always felt safe and protected. It seems logical.

When I entered the workshop, father had not been in yet. I saw the laserblaster on the table and automatically started working on it. Putting the pieces together was like a puzzle and it was far less complicated than the puzzle that is my life is at the moment.

Adam and I did NOT make love last night, though I think a few more minutes of his kisses could have pushed me over that line. A line I have yet to cross with anyone. In fact, all we did was kiss and it was he who pulled away first to gather some composure. It took us both a little while to collect ourselves, but at the end of our evening, we smiled, packed up our picnic and went back to the palace.

Again, Adam walked me to my room, giving me one more quick kiss before retiring to his room.

I, on the other hand, immediately went into my wash room and dumped a basin of cold water over my head.

This morning, I needed to think. I think best when I am working.

My father walks over, looks at my handwork and hands me a tool. "You've got to tighten that wire first."

"I know," I grumble as I take the tool from his hand. "So you've received more information?"

He grunts and sit down across from me, watching me work. While both concerned and fascinated by what I'm doing, he is also worried about this latest security development.

"Evil-Lyn, or Lyn as she goes by now, was located many days ago in Zalasia. She has taken refuge in the Temple of the Ram. We're trying to work that one out diplomatically," he waves his hand in the air. He clearly doesn't believe that will work. "I received word this morning that Beast Man was killed by a pack of enraged shadow beasts. Apparently he couldn't control all animals as well as he thought."

I grimace at this. The few encounters I've had with shadow beasts were not really scary, but I know their size and ferocity could easily overcome any human – or part human – creature with little difficulty.

"How do your people know it was Beast Man?" I ask. "Did the shadow beasts even leave anything left of him to identify?"

My father hands me another tool. "Clip that right there. They left the head. You don't really need much more than that for proper identification."

"What a lovely thought," I sneer. "What about Marzo then? I thought your intelligence was certain of his involvement?"

"It was, again, until this morning," he says, pointing to another place on the laserblaster where I need to clip a wire. "I was informed that Marzo in no longer on the planet. We are trying to get a lock on his location, but it will be difficult if he's in another dimension."

I stop and look up at my father. "How did you come by this?"

He looks up at me briefly then looks back down at the laserblaster. "I went to see the Sorceress about it."

"How would she be able to tell?"

My father hands me another tool, stands and walks to his desk on the other side of the room.

"How does she do most of the things she does?" he responds with a shrug as he looks through a drawer for something. "Her power isn't limitless but she sees much of what happens on Eternia."

"Oh really?" I reply, not hiding my sarcasm. "Well, did she happen to see who IS behind this security threat?"

My father looks at me with surprise. I can't help my disdain. After putting my life on the line to protect her castle repeatedly, the woman _ignored _me when I desperately sought her help. Even if Adam had told her not to let me go to him, she could have said so instead of letting me waste my time yelling at a bunch of old rocks and stones over and over again.

I'm not bitter. Not in the least. At least I'm not ambivalent.

"She IS working on it, Teela. Whoever is involved with this is working in the darkness. We will find them. We have to give it a little time."

My father's ability to be rational even in the most extreme circumstances is something I admire the most about him … most of the time. Once in a while, I wish he would come down to my level.

"If people are in danger, time is something we can't afford."

Father sighs and crosses his arms. Otherwise known as his "teaching" stance.

"Teela, this is not as simple as a threat from Snake Mountain." He raises his hand to halt my protest at this. "With Snake Mountain, we more or less had an idea of who or what we were dealing with. In this case, we can't be sure that the threat is even real yet. We may not get concrete proof until the people involved decide to _make_ themselves known. That is difficult to stomach, I understand more than anyone, but if we make the wrong move now, we may give them the advantage. We can't do that."

Like always, he's right. I nod and go back to working on the laserblaster.

"I understand, father. And I know you are right. I'm angry with the Sorceress, just for different reasons." I look back up at him and stop him this time, "No, I do not want to tell you why I am angry at the Sorceress. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll get over it, eventually."

He nods and goes back to digging around in his desk drawer.

We work in silence for many hours. By the end of the day, I have finished two laserblasters, fixed a sky sled and repaired the radar in one of the windraiders. The day went by so quickly, I hadn't realized how late in the afternoon it was.

"Okay daughter, time to call it a day," my father says as he stretches a kink out of his back. "You don't want to accompany Adam to the ball covered in windraider grease, do you?"

A thought occurred to me: Adam never _officially _asked me to the ball. In the heat of – the moment - I had forgotten all about it.

"Father, should I be concerned that Adam told me, he, um … loves me … but didn't actually ask me to the ball tonight?"

My father stops dead in his tracks. Despite his abrupt halt, he does not seem surprised by my admission. After a pause, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the workshop.

"He has a lot on his mind, my dear," he says cryptically. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. We can walk down to the ball together and you can meet up with him there."

As we leave, I try to ignore the feeling that something isn't right.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

_*Editor's note: In this chapter, I pay homage to some of the great ones. **ALSO** for the A/T fans following this: Don't fret over a – development – in this chapter. You are nothing to fear ..._

P.S.: Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review my work. I heart feedback.

**Chapter 12**

**The Ballroom of the Royal Palace**

**Eternos City**

**Sum Eve**

Change isn't the only constant in our lives. So is gossip.

"I heard she and the prince were practically _mounting_ each other in the hallway. I mean, really. How brazen can you get?"

"I know! My mother told me that her lady-in-waiting has a cousin who is a servant for the king, and she said that the only reason King Randor didn't retire her COMPLETELY from the guard was that HE was in love with her. That's why he's always angry with Adam. Since she and Adam always had a thing for each other, the king is jealous."

I don't know whether to laugh or kill. I clench my fist and grind my teeth, considering my options. Maybe I can get away with both …

Leaning against the frame of one of the ballroom's balcony doors, I can't _help _but overhear the conversation between these two nitwit courtiers on the other side of the doorway. Couple that with the fact that I've been at this stupid function for hours, I am starting to feel like I am cursed.

"Oh Elders! That makes sense! King Randor is constantly berating poor Prince Adam for this or that," says nitwit number one. "It fits that all the animosity would really be over a woman."

Oh give me a break. Killing them is starting to sound better.

"Humph. Not _much _of a woman. I always thought her to be quite manly," says nitwit number two. "Do you think the queen knows?"

"I doubt it. If she did, that tramp Teela wouldn't be anywhere near the palace tonight."

Definitely kill. Now, where would I hide the bodies? I doubt anyone would miss them …

"Well, I haven't seen her yet. Did she come with the prince?"

No, she didn't. A fact that is starting to bug this "_manly __tramp" _just a little. The idea of calling it a night is starting to sound appealling.

"I don't think so," replies nitwit number one. "The last time I saw him, he was talking with his sister on the other side of the room."

"Oh yes, the _sister_. I heard ALL about her. It seems she …"

The nitwits' voices fade away as they move from their perch near the door.

Realistically, it wasn't the first time I had ever heard such garbage …

"_I wonder what favors she had to PULL to get promoted to captain so quickly?"_

"_A female captain of the guard? Randor must have completely lost his mind."_

"_At such a young age? She must be quite SKILLED, and I bet in more areas than combat."_

I take several deep breaths before coming in from my hiding spot on the balcony. I didn't pay heed to the idiots back then. No reason to start now.

As good as the idea of saying "see ya" to this ball sounds, I really do want to talk to Adam. I haven't seen him all day. Perhaps I was arrogant to assume he might try and find me earlier. In his defense though, I didn't go looking for him either. I appreciate the space, but ...

There is little room to move freely since the ballroom is once again filled with people. The Sum Eve Masquerade Ball is usually a very extragavent event. In the past, I had been lucky enough to beg out of the "fun" as work was my excuse. The biggest problem was keeping an eye on Adam to make sure no one tried anything.

Not that it mattered. Uusally, he was surrounded by royalty-hunting courtiers. On the rare occasion something did happen, Adam was usually no where to be found. After a while, I just quit asking where he ran off to. I never really cared for his answers.

I feel a twinge of regret. Okay, so I was a bit prideful back then. That's not who I am anymore. And from what my father tells me, it sounds like Adam is not that same person either.

I lift the gold mask adorning my eyes so I could get a better look around the room. While the mask is nice, it severely obstructs my peripheral vision. I debate going the rest of the night without it.

Around me, people are dressed in all kinds of magnificence. Many of the costumes are ornate, with very intricate details and jewels. It seems the wealthier the person, the bigger their costume.

I suddenly feel very underdressed. My blue gown was a nice choice. I liked the soft material and it has short cap sleeves which nicely cover the scar on my shoulder. Compared to some of these other gowns, however, I may has well have come in a burlap bag.

The orchestra is playing a loud and bouncy tune and there are several people dancing. I get closer to the dance floor and decide to put my mask back on in the event that I accidentally run into Man-E-Faces. I crane my neck above the crowd.

It seems like a long time before I spot Adam in a far corner of the room talking with his sister and my father. From the look of it, they are discussing something important. Father's arms are crossed and Adam is gesturing rapidly with his hands. Adora, on the other hand, is standing perfectly still and looking out a nearby window.

I smile. Neither one of them is in costume.

Unfortunately, the crowd is not yielding a path so I retreat to the balcony. I had never been so grateful to the palace architect as I am now. The balcony stretches around the length of the ballroom, making it that much easier to get to Adam. If I can do it unnoticed, even better.

There are people on the balcony, of course, but no one is blocking my way. Just when I approach the window closest to where I last saw my father and Adam, I hear someone yell my name.

"Captain Teela!"

I stop and, for a second, consider ignoring the speaker. But before I can, there is a strong hand on my left arm.

"Well Captain, I must say this is a pleasant surprise!"

I turn to find a man dressed in old-fashioned military garb wearing a matching green and black mask. I recognize the voice, but not the person. I take off my mask to get a better look at the person addressing me.

"I'm sorry .. but who are you?"

The man chuckles and lifts his mask. I straighten quickly. Caught off-guard, I don't know if I should salute or not. I definitely know THIS man's wrinkled face and smiling eyes.

"Forgive me, Commandant, but I did not recognize you." I decide the best course of action is to salute, but he motions for me to put my arm down. By his side, a larger lady adorned with terrabird feathers and a purple-jeweled mask leans into him.

"It's not nice of you to scare your staff, my dear," the woman scolds him playfully. This must be his wife. "Please, dear girl, forgive my husband. Outside of work, he does not know how to behave at all."

He chuckles some more. "That's ludicrous. I didn't scare you, did I? Captain Teela is one of my best instructors."

I shake my head but still do not relax. Commandant Scheimer is the head of the academy and short of our first introductions on my first day on the job, he and I have never spoken. He's a well-respected man who is known for his wisdom and his work ethic. He is still known as one of Eternia's greatest military minds. I'm honored that he holds me in such regard, but I didn't realize he was keeping track of my work. This is a bit disconcerting.

"No, sir. I just didn't expect to run into you," I say quickly. "It is good to see you and your wife this evening. Are you enjoying the ball?"

The Commandant takes a generous swig of his wine glass. "Indeed I am, Captain. It's good to be free of the academic life once in a while. Wouldn't you agree?"

His wife rolls her eyes, but still smiles lovingly. "You could be free of it whenever you want, you just refuse to take a vacation!"

As he laughs a tall, well-built, red-headed man approaches. He is wearing a jeweled eye-patch and is dressed as a space pirate.

"Mother, father, what trouble are you causing this lovely lady?" he says as he bows before me. His green eyes (or at least the eye I can see) gleam with sincerity, though he has a mischievous tone in his voice. A lock of his unruly hair falls fall across his forehead but he does not push it back. Instead, he smiles broadly at me. "I'm Eric. If I heard my father right, you are Captain Teela?"

"Yes and there is no trouble at all," I respond to his earlier question, suddenly feeling uneasy. I look down at the ground and then back to my superior officer. "The Commandant was just telling me about his evening."

"Well, I'M having a good time," he boasts loudly, "but you, Captain, appear entirely too stiff. Please don't make me have to order you to relax."

I must be scowling because his wife jumps to my defense quickly as she drops her husband's arm and takes mine.

"Now you just leave this poor young woman alone, tonight," she laughs, giving my right arm a squeeze. I fight a grimace, not so much from any pain, but just her proximity. I don't like being touched by people I don't know. "Don't you worry about him, dear girl. You are off-duty tonight. My orders override his."

Technically she's very wrong and, if this were any other case, I could lose my job but not taking a directive. However, it appears that tonight the Commandant is in too good a mood to be bothered by protocol. He nods his head and takes another drink of his wine.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say my dear," he laughs taking her hand and leading her away. "Come, I see Colonel Erwin and his wife. Let us go bother them! Goodnight Captain!"

I stare at the retreating couple wondering if my boss is drunk or just really happy. Eric also watches them go before taking a step closer to me.

"You teach at the academy? How did you come to work with my father?"

I shift from one foot to the other, looking over Eric's shoulder instead of his face. I don't want to be rude, but I feel very awkward talking with this incredibly handsome man that is not Adam.

"I, um, was transferred there sometime ago," I say, still looking everywhere but at him. "I teach military diplomacy."

Eric rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, one of my favorite subjects."

"Yes, it's quite fascinating."

He laughs and bends slightly to meet my gaze. "You teach this and yet you don't sound entirely convinced of its importance, Captain. In fact, you seem positively ambivalent."

I snap my eyes to his face. He is starting to invade my personal space and I look at him with annoyance.

"Nothing of the sort," I retort. "I'm actually quite intruiged with the teachings of Vercental and am teaching his views from 'Civil Unrest' to my class."

Try to tell me about my job, will he?

Eric stands straighter and tilts his head. "Vercental, eh? His works are pretty advanced as far as most military discourse teachings go. His views in 'Unrest' are far more conservative than his earlier writings. How are your students receiving him?"

I fold my arms across my chest, wondering where this guy gets off telling me about Vercental.

"They are following along quite well," I smirk. "Tell me, which of Vercental's teachings do you find to be his best?"

"Myself? I prefer his early work. Take 'Attack on Anwar' for example. He wrote that in the midst of the Battle of Anwar Island. His descriptions of battle are far more detailed and probably more accurate. He wrote 'Unrest' years after he retired from the guard. Time may have affected his recollections some, so how can we trust the reliability that his descriptions as the truth? I think to really understand the concept of war, you need to be in the heads of the people fighting it WHILE they are fighting it."

I shake my head. "I disagree. The complexity of emotions a soldier has in battle can easily cloud the true facts of the situation. The perceptions one has at the time are often very different and more reliable when recalled later. Vercental knew this too. That's why he backed up his work with years of research."

More people are coming out to the balcony now for air and it is becoming more crowded.

"How is it you know so much about Vercental?" I ask loudly, trying to talk over the crowd noise.

Eric shrugs and says something. Though I am straining to hear him, he is inaudible amid the loud chatter of others.

"What?" I ask loudly. In response, he steps closer and leans forward near my ear. It is then I notice just broad his shoulders are. He's not so close that it is inappropriate but he is still close enough to make me feel uncomfortable again.

"I said I teach history at the university!" he says loudly in my ear.

Someone bumps into me from behind, pushing me into Eric, who catches me. When he does, however, he pulls my right arm and I yelp loudly as the pain shoots through my shoulder. Alarmed, he lets go and steps back. I rub my arm, and try to breathe through the pain.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his genuine concern evident.

"Yes," I grind out. "I will be in a minute. Did you get a look at the windraider that hit me?"

Eric looks around as there is a small commotion on the balcony. "I can't be sure, but the prince and princess just shot out of here like the place was on fire."

I jerk my head up and look in the direction that Eric is. Sure enough, I see too blonde heads disappear around the corner at a high rate of speed. I am confused by their quick departure.

"Forgive me Eric," I apologize with a small smile. "But I really need to go. It was very nice talking with you."

Eric looks somewhat surprised, but still smiles in return. "You too, Captain. We can resume our discussion at another time."

I nod and follow after Adam and Adora. As I push my way through the crowds, I wonder if Eric realizes that the likelihood of us ever talking again is very slim. I round the corner of the balcony only to find the twins are no longer in sight. I look around the room for several more minutes, but it is to no avail.

Surely Adam saw me on the balcony?

Damn. Maybe he didn't.

That's it. I'm hurt and disappointed and I've had enough for tonight. I push my way into the ballroom toward the exit. If Adam doesn't want to see me tonight, then I'm not going to waste my time hanging out here with the vultures.

I walk quickly through the corridors of the palace to my quarters. Rationally, I tell myself that Adam is the crowned prince and at events like this, he has duties and obligations to fulfill on behalf of the king and queen. Not to mention the fact that his _commiserating_ with me tends to be the hot topic for the palace gossips. Then there was Adora: She looked almost miserable. Perhaps he wanted to be at her disposal.

Still … there is a voice in my head that reminds me he never _asked _me to the ball to begin with. Maybe that wasn't an oversight as I previously assumed.

Given what's happened between us recently, I choose to wallow in my self-pity. Perhaps I'll look at it differently tomorrow after I've had some sleep. Tonight, well this whole thing stings a little too much.

I am about to open the door to my room when loud thunder "booms" in the air and the palace shakes. At first, my mind explodes with memories of the marketplace and the bomb. I close my eyes and focus. When nothing happens after a few moments, I begin to wonder if I was having a stress-induced flashback. There is no one else in the hallway. Nothing seems out of place ...

My knees buckle when the palace rocks again and I fall to the floor.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to have my NOT FOR PROFIT way with them. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 13**

Before I can react, there are people flooding into the hallways from rooms and other corridors. Members of the guard appear and try to herd the panicking crowds like cattle down the main hallway to the staircases.

I push myself up, leaning against the door for support, only to be shaken by a third "BOOM!" This one is stronger than the last and pieces of the ceiling begin to crack and fall.

The screams of the crowds become louder. I turn to find a large mob about to barrel down on me in the hallway, so I start running with them.

Suddenly, I am filled with a great sense of dread: Adam.

I stop, which almost results in me being knocked to the floor by the stampeding crowd. I am pushed and pulled and hit from every direction. My right arm is hot with pain but I push past it and manage to fight my way back down the corridor toward Adam's bed chambers.

The door to his room is open and I practically have to dive through it. Disoriented, I lean against the wall.

"ADAM? ADAM, ARE YOU IN HERE?"

There is no answer. I yell out again, this time checking his closet, study and washrooms, but there is still no sign of him.

I try to temper my panic with rationale: Perhaps Adam is already outside with everyone else. He's probably with Adora or, hopefully, my father.

The fourth blast shakes me from my rationale and kicks me into full panic mode. I turn to leave, noticing that the blasts have knocked one of Adam's bookshelves over, revealing a strange cubby hole in the wall.

But my fear of the palace collapsing on top of me keeps me from dwelling on it too long and the next thing I know, I am being pushed through the hallways, down the great staircase and through the palace doors to the open courtyard.

Like the corridors of the palace, people are in motion everywhere outside. There are crowds flocking to the windraider landing pads and to open training grounds. I finally make my way to the outer walls of the garden where I have some space.

I need to find my father, but in this madness …

A young guardsman runs past me. This gives me an idea and I run after him.

"Wait! Guardsman stop!"

The man keeps running, never looking back. There is too great a chance I will lose him in the crowd so I try a different tactic:

"Guardsman, I am a Captain of the Guard and I am ORDERING you to stop NOW!!!"

Old habits die a lot harder than I thought.

This, apparently, works as the young man stops in his tracks and spins toward me. His face, at first surprised, now takes on a skeptical looks as he assesse me with his eyes. I need to have control of this.

"I am CAPTAIN Teela, soldier. Keep those eyes up here," I point to my face, watching as the blood drains from his and his eyes snap up from my chest. "I need your communicator, please."

He nods and without a word, he hands it over to me. "Thank you" I say as I pluck it from his hand and flick the receiver on.

"Calling Man-At-Arms … come in Man-At-Arms …"

I wait for a few seconds, but receive no response. I try to contact him again, only to get the same silence. A thought occurs to me and I pray to the Elders it will work:

"Teela to Masters! Is there anyone receiving me?"

A few seconds of crackle and a blessed voice come through.

"Mekanek to Teela! I hear you loud and clear!"

Thank you, Elders.

"Mekanek, what is your location? Have you seen my father or Prince Adam?"

There is more crackle. The young guard I poached the communicator from shifts nervously back and forth next to me. I try to give him an encouraging smile, but it doesn't help. Mekanek's voice comes in again.

"I'm on the outskirts of the east end of the gardens. Last I saw Man-At-Arms, he was heading for the airfield. Negative on Prince Adam's location."

"Damn it," I swear under my breath. I reach down and remove the high heels that I am wearing and then look at the scared guardsman. "Come with me, we're heading for the airfield."

Again he nods silently and we both start a dash toward the left side of the palace. While I am comforted to know my father got out of the palace okay, I still need to find him. That makes double for Adam.

I grimace before clicking the receiver on again. This will be a long shot at best, but it's an option I should have considered initially …

"Captain Teela to Captain Turkon! Do you read me Captain Turkon?"

There is silence again for a few seconds before Turkon's voice comes over the communicator.

"Turkon here! Teela, what is Elders' names are you …"

"No time!" I yell, cutting him off. "Do you have a location on Prince Adam?"

I do my best not to sound like a paranoid girlfriend and try to put some force into my voice. Turkon took my place at the palace. Therefore, he now has the joyous responsibility of being the prince's bodyguard. Not that Adam ever wanted one.

The airfield is in sight now and I begin to slow down to search for my father when Turkon's reluctant voice comes back over the communicator.

"That's a negative on the prince."

I know in my heart that any further questions to Turkon about Adam's whereabouts will be moot. I know too well that when Adam doesn't want to be found, there is no way to do so. This stirs an anger in me I had thought was dead and I hate that now, of all times, it is rearing it's ugly head in my psyche.

Instead of responding to Turkon, I toss the communicator to the guardsman I took it from. He salutes me and heads back to rejoin his squad.

Around me, the airfield is the picture of chaos. Windraiders crash into one another as frantic people try to leave the palace quickly and without taking precautions. Guardsman make desperate attempts at field control as they clear one windraider after another for take-off.

Still, I stay where I am and try to get a fix on my father. The crowds and the darkness make it extremely difficult to see any one person in particular, but as I scan the open door of the hangar, I see my father's familiar face.

Relieved, I start to run towards him when there is another explosion from the palace. I look up, mesmerized by the fire and stone shooting outwards. There is so much of it …

And I'm standing directly under it.

I know I'll never make it out of range in time. I look back down and see the terror on my father's face and I realize my last regret in this life will be that my father has to witness my death. It's a strange comfort to know that Adam won't see this. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

In the same instant, I feel someone grab me from behind and lift me.

"Hold on!"

Before I can get my head around what's going on, I am in the hangar with my father who has me locked tight in a hug. I hear voices, but don't really register them:

"Duncan, is she okay?!"

"Yes, I've got her. Go lad, you're needed!"

"Get her out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"I will! Now go!!!"

I try to wake myself out of this dazed reverie and turn to see He-Man's back retreating back into the fray. Then I feel someone gently shaking me.

"Teela! Sweetie, come on," father says. His large brown eyes pleading.

I shake my head and grab his hand. "I'm fine father."

My surroundings quickly begin to come back to me, as does my sense of panic over Adam's whereabouts. I feel my blood run cold. The royal family's quarters are located near the area of the palace that just exploded.

"Oh Elders, father!" I choke out. "Did Adam get out alright? The King and Queen? Adora?"

My father pulls me aside and leans in close. He frowns and puts his fingers up to his lips to silence me.

"They are all safe, daughter," he says as softly as he can. "We need to meet up with the rest of the Masters and figure out who is behind this."

"I NEED to see Adam, father. I need to … to be sure he's safe."

My father strokes my hair. "You'll get to see him soon," he says sympathetically as he takes my hand and leads me out of the hangar. "He's not that far from us."

I nod and follow my father out of the hangar to a windraider he had on standby. The field is nearly empty now. Most of the crowds have been ushered through the outer walls of the palace into Eternos City's darkened and empty streets. A strange feeling overcomes me and I stop before getting into the windraider with my father.

Someone is watching me.

I look around, trying to make sure there are no stragglers on the airfield. I see only a few guardsmen and members of the Eternian Fire Brigade who are trying desperately to get things under control.

Perhaps my anxiety over tonight's events have made me overly paranoid. My father looks at me expectantly. I start to get into the windraider but look out one last time.

And I lock eyes with He-Man. Sitting atop of Battle Cat across the airfield amid the fires, fallen bricks and all the rest of this craziness.

_"You mean a great deal to me, too."_

The memory is unbidden, but I hear the words he said to me so long ago in my head. As we stare at each other now, he has a strange expression on his face: A combination of relief and resignation.

"Father, what about He-Man?" Our eyes never leaves each others' as I sit down and my father starts up the windraider.

"He has to take care of something and then he is meeting us at the Royal Compound on the other side of the Enchanted Forest," he says without looking up from the control panel.

I give He-Man a slight wave and mouth "Thank you." He did save my life after all. Again.

From the distance, he waves and then mouths something in return.

I feel my heart stop. Or time. Or whatever. A few seconds later, I can no longer see him as my father races us towards our destination. I finally turn around and stare ahead of me, my heartbeat drumming loudly in my own ears.

Years of military training taught me a number of things - how to read lips was among them. It comes in handy when your are spying on your enemy without the luxury of audio enhancement.

Because of that, I didn't have to hear it to know what He-Man said:

"I. Love. You."

Unconsciously, I reach down to play with the material of my sling, only to find it's not there. I left it in my room. My room which is probably in pieces and on fire as we speak.

Looks like no more sling for me.

For some reason unknown to me, I start to chuckle. Then laugh. Hard.

My father whips his head around at me, but I can only howl, trying desperately to gulp in some air between laughs and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Teela, what on Eternia is going on?" he asks. His brow is furrowed and I can hear the worry in his voice.

But I keep laughing … and then suddenly, my hysterical laughter turns into hysterical sobbing. My mind begins to crash and I do the only thing I can do to keep a grasp on the fine thread of my sanity:

I scream more than a year's worth of frustration out into the night sky.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Chapter 14**

**Private Royal Compound**

**Outskirts of the Enchanted Forest**

**First day of the Eternian holiday of Sum-Nar-El**

I try to wake myself from what is a very fitful sleep. My eyes sting with exhaustion, so I don't open them right away. My entire body aches from being pushed and pulled every which way last night. I remember arriving at the compound, but I don't remember falling asleep.

If it weren't for my own senses, I would swear last night was a horrible dream. But …

I can still smell the smoke from the burning palace.

I can still hear people screaming and the thunder of the explosions.

I can still feel the vibrations of the ground shaking beneath my feet.

I can still see the look on He-Man's face and the words he spoke as I climbed into the windraider.

Despite the harshness of the sunlight in my quarters, I open my eyes wide, instantly regretting it as they burn and water. I clamp them shut again and rub them roughly. My head roars in pain.

"I'm getting too old for this," I mutter. My throat is so dry, my voice sounds raspy.

"Here, drink some water."

I stop rubbing my eyes and open them to see my father sitting in a chair across from me. He is holding a glass of water and a handful of herbs. I offer him a brief smile and gratefully take the water. After downing the entire glass, he hands me a couple of pieces of lidaplant, an herbal painkiller. I take them and pop them in my mouth, chewing them slowly.

My father says nothing but watches me intently. He looks like hell.

"You look like I feel," I say to him, swallowing the bitter plant. He rubs his hand over his face and leans back against the wall.

"Well you smell like it too, you better clean up while you can."

I smirk at his humor and attempt to stand, but my legs scream in protest. I decide sitting is a much better option for right now.

"What do we know?"

My father closes his eyes, but otherwise doesn't move. He has showered and changed clothes already. I wonder how long he has been awake.

Knowing him, he probably never went to bed.

"There are 14 dead. Six guardsmen, three servants and five civilians. Another 10 injured. All civilians."

I close my eyes and send a prayer out for those poor souls. What madness …

"The palace still stands but it sustained tremendous damage. There were six coradite bombs planted in strategic places all around the palace and the grounds. Red coradite. The only reason we know about it is that one of the bombs failed to detonate and our patrols discovered it."

Coradite bombs. I shudder and rub my arm. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.

"Where was the sixth bomb?"

My father opens his eyes and looks at me. He opens his mouth, closes it and pauses for a minute. I frown.

"Father?"

He leans forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looks at the ground. "It was in my workshop."

I am stricken with disbelief. "But … but how? We were in there all day! You locked up when we left! How could anyone get around your security?"

My father raises his eyes and looks me in mine. His jaw is set. His message is clear.

"No," I whisper, not wanting to believe it. "Someone on the inside? A traitor? Who would did this?"

"I don't know," he says reluctantly. "But there are only a handful of people who know the code to my workshop. And it would make sense given where the other bombs detonated that someone inside would have placed them."

"Where did the other bombs go off?" I feel sick to my stomach and I try to control my breathing to keep from vomitting. My father looks back down.

"We think the first one went off in the kitchens, Chef Allan's assistant was killed," he says. "We don't know the explosion order of the rest yet but it appears that one was set off in the throne room, the library, one of the back corridors and …"

He swallows hard.

"…Adora's room."

"What?!?!" I roar. In the next second I am on my feet. I am still wearing the same dress I had on last night and I nearly trip over the length. "Is she alright?! Why would anyone try to kill her?!"

My father stands an puts his hand on my arm. "Teela, please calm down, Adora is fine. She's here, with Adam and everyone else. That's what I've been waiting to tell you. We have a briefing soon where we'll get more information from our patrols. Captain Turkon should be arriving any moment. Our attendance has been requested by the King and Commandant Scheimer."

I fold my arms across my chest. "Why?"

My father sighs and bends down to pick up a bag next to his feet. He hands it to me, along with a towel.

"I don't know," he says tiredly. "But we need to get a move on. Here is a change of clothes from the queen. She keeps a spare wardrobe here. You can have them."

I take the bag from him and he turns to leave. "I'll see you in the meeting room. You better hurry."

I open the bag to see what's inside and find another long dress.

"Wonderful," I mutter as I head for the wash room. I run hot water in the tub, strip off my ballgown and throw it in the garbage.

Once inside the tub, my thoughts return to last night's events and groan. I wonder if anyone would notice if I never leave this bath.

________________________________________________________________________

The meeting room is packed when I arrive. The King, Commandant Scheimer, Colonel Erwin and other high-ranking members of the guard sit in the middle of the table. Captain Turkon stands behind the King, holding a small black box. At the far end of the table, Adam sits next to Adora and the queen.

I make my way to the empty seat next to my father when Adam looks up and his eyes lock with mine.

But I look away. I can't deal with this right now. I need to clear my head first and it may be awhile before that will happen.

I sit next to my father and nod silently to him. While I still don't look at Adam, I can feel his eyes on me. There's a familiarity in that sensation and it sends shivers down my spine.

The King clears his throat and the room falls silent.

"Captain Turkon, what new information do you have to report?"

Turkon begins to walk around the table. "We discovered this audio transmission device in the rubble of the throne room very early this morning," he stops and sets the box on the table. "As you can see, the box is still in good condition, indicating that it was placed in the throne room after the explosion and after the subsequent fires were put out."

He leans forward and presses a button on the box. There is a crackling noise and then an electronic voice is heard:

"Members of the Royal family and guard. The events that have transpired are meant to send a message to you and all Eternia. Your time of rule is over. We are giving you a choice, relinquesh the crown and you will live. If you do not abdicate the throne, there will be consequences of the severest nature. As you can see, we are capable of eliminating you through force."

I clench my fist and remember how many people died last night. I was almost one of them. Adora could have easily been killed as well.

"You may be asking yourselves who we are. We are a special collective, if you will. We have grown tired of your outdated monarchy and believe Eternia would be best ruled through the use of military force. You have until the end of the Sum-Nar-El holiday to make your choice: Go peaceably, or prepare for war."

With that, the black box goes quiet again. My father and I look at each other as Turkon begins talking again.

"The information we have gathered so far indicates – and I hate more than anyone to say this – a covert operation consisting of rogue and former members of the Royal Guard." For some reason, Turkon looks directly at me. Next to me, my father sits up straighter.

"We are looking for guardsmen who were released from duty because of violations or other suspect circumstances and who have been openly critical of the Royal family. We are also checking the records of current members of the guard who have been written up for disciplinary problems. I believe that …"

Before I can stop myself, I'm on my feet.

"Forgive me, Captain, but don't you think that is not only a bit obvious, but unfair? Just because a person may have had disciplinary problems at one point in time doesn't mean they are involved in this 'collective.' And since when is someone who doesn't agree with the policies of the king considered an anarchist? It seems to me that we are being a little premature here. I mean, where is your evidence?"

Now Turkon is glaring at me and the whole room is staring at us. The tension is so think, I don't think even He-Man's sword could cut through it. It is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Turkon crosses his arms. "I think given the evidence we do have, my profile is a fairly accurate one, _Captain_," he seethes, his face turning a dark red. "We have the audio recorder, we have the fact the whoever planted a bomb in Man-At-Arms' workshop knew the entry code, we have someone who would have had access to the Royal family's suites, we have someone who knew the ins and outs of the palace so as not to be suspect in the throne room or the back corridors, and the SEVERITY of this act definitely suggests the involvement of someone with a _chip on their shoulder_."

Then he puts both hands firmly on the table and leans forward towards me. I grind my jaw and fold my arms across my chest. "Tell me, _Captain Teela_, where were you when the explosions started?"

Either someone switched the lights in here or I am physically seeing red. Before I can speak, however, both my father and Adam are out of their chairs.

"Now wait just a damn minute!"

"How dare you make such an accusation!"

The room breaks out in shouting as the King and Commandant Scheimer try to get eveything back under control. Through it all, though, Turkon and I just stare each other down defiantly. His brown eyes flash in anger and arrogance. I can definitely see a family resemblance between he and his younger brother.

Finally, the King gets everything back under control.

"Captain Turkon, while I agree we must explore every possibility, I think it is safe to assume that Captain Teela was in no way involved in last night's attack." I smirk at Turkon. "I think it would be prudent, however, to come up with a list of those people in attendance at the ball last night and begin questioning the servants and staff about any activity, suspicious or not, they may have witnessed."

Turkon and I continue to glare at each other. "Very well, your highness," he says, never breaking eye contact with me. "But such an inquiry will take time, given the number of people in the palace last night including the extra staff that was brought in to help with the ball."

Without breaking the stare-down, I interject. "There's only one problem your majesty. We don't know who to trust. If there are people on the inside, how can we be sure the information we receive is the truth?"

Out of my peripheral vision, I see Commandant Scheimer stand. "She poses a legitimate question your highness, but perhaps that is where I can be of assistance. I shall conduct the investigation myself. In a case like this, perhaps the fewer people involved, the better."

I turn away from Turkon to look at my boss. Gone is the relaxed, happy man I conversed with last night. Today, the Commandant is all business. His aged face is set in a determined expression, his steel blue eyes are serious and focused.

"That is an excellent suggestion, Commandant, but is there enough time?" King Randor asks.

The Commandant shakes his head and sits back down, folding his hands in front of him on the table. "The holiday ends in 11 sunrises. That doesn't give me a lot of time."

The King looks at my father. "Man-At-Arms, as my most trusted advisor, I would appreciate it if you would assist the Commandant in the investigation."

My father nods. "Of course, your majesty."

"I'd like to help too," I say. I don't like idea of my father being without back up. But the Commandant has other ideas.

"I'm afraid I need you to return to the academy as soon as possible, Captain," he says. "All of my instructors who are able to return to active duty will be needed for security around the palace and in Eternos City. I will need all of my other instructors to prepare for the return of the cadets."

I feel my face heat with shame. "Yes, sir," I say with resignation. I turn and see Turkon smirking at me. My father puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," the King says, standing. "Man-At-Arms and the Commandant can begin immediately. Set up a base somewhere around the Royal Palace. I will await your reports."

I look at my father as the meeting is adjourned. Like Etheria, he's stepping into the middle of a very dangerous situation and I'm not being allowed to watch his back.

"It will be alright, daughter," he says, pulling me into a hug. "I'll be safe."

I feel my throat constrict, and nod curtly. I watch as he and the Commandant leave the room. Turkon walks up from behind me.

"Run along back to your students, _Captain_," he says softly so that I'm the only who hears.

I narrow my eyes and glare at him as he leaves the room. I begin to follow him, intent on giving him a piece of my mind when a strong hand grips my arm. I turn to see Adam holding on to me. There is something unreadable in his eyes.

"We need to talk," he says.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: WARNING: This chapter contains adult sexual situations and language. This chapter is rated a very strong R.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Chapter 15**

So much for getting my head together first.

I look down at Adam's grip on my arm and then look back up at him, raising one eyebrow. After completely ignoring me at the ball, I spent most of my night terrified that he was hurt or worse, only later to find him quite alive and well, and NOW he wants to talk? After what happened last night?

Given recent events, I am exhausted, hurt and confused, but most of all I am really, really pissed off.

Yes, Adam, we do INDEED need to talk.

Adora, who is standing behind her brother, seems to be able to read my mood. She looks tired too, and just a smidge fearful of me. Imagine that, a former force captain of the Horde intimidated by this little 'ol cripple.

I'd laugh if my head weren't about to explode.

"Adam, perhaps now isn't the best time," she says softly but sternly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

I wrench away from Adam's grip, not a wise move as my arm is still killing me from last night's actions. The sudden movement causes shooting pain throughout my entire right side and a flinch hard, grabbing my arm and side. My eyes start to tear up from the pain and I squeeze them shut in hope to staunch their watery flow as I suck in a deep lungful of air.

When I finally open my eyes again, Adam and Adora both look at me aghast.

"Teela, I'm so …" Adam sputters, but I cut him off.

"No, you're right, Adam," I say through clenched teeth. "We do need to talk."

With my left arm I motion towards the door. "Lead the way."

The twins look at each other for a second. Adora finally nods and steps out of the room. "I'm going to talk with mother and father," she says to Adam as she walks away down the opposite direction of the hall.

Adam reaches out to touch me again, but I step back. I wish I had more time to get my thoughts in order, but fate decided that today it hates me.

"After you, your highness," I reiterate as I point to the door.

He looks stricken by my words and actions, but concedes and walks out of the room. I take a deep breath and follow him. The compound is a good size, but it is still much smaller than the palace. And while it is a private place designed for the security of the Royal Family, there is very little space for privacy except for the sleeping quarters.

Courtier gossip is one thing, but with my boss and so many high-ranking members of the guard here, I don't need the extra trouble that comes with the stigma of being considered "one of those girls."

I walk a good five feet behind Adam, keeping my head up and my back straight as we walk through the hallways of the compound. The hallways are mostly empty. Everyone is probably down in the underground strategy or communications rooms. Plus the only sleeping quarters in this wing are the King and Queen's, Adam's, Adora's, my father's and mine. Predictably, there is no traffic here. Adam turns to go down the hall to his room, but I have other plans.

"Nuh-uh," I say shortly, causing him to stop. He looks back at me in exasperation. "This way."

I walk past him to my room, glancing around in every direction to be sure no one is watching and I open the door for him. He sighs loudly and then enters, stopping in the middle of my room.

I shut the door and approach him.

"Teela, I need to …"

His words are cut short as my left fist connects with his chin, dropping him back and to the floor. Immediately, I grab my hand, which feels like someone smashed it with a mallet. Both Adam and I yell in pain at the same time. We remain stock still for a minute as we deal with our injuries.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" He finally yells angrily at me, massaging his jaw.

I wince as I try to shake the pain out of my hand. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?"

He gets up from the floor and in two steps, he is almost on top of me. "What is the matter with you?!"

I stand straighter and look back at him defiantly. "Do you have any idea what you put me through last night? DO YOU?!?"

His look softens for a split second, but just as quickly tenses up again. He grabs my shoulders forcefully. "Is that any reason to hit me?"

I try to shrug him off, but his grip is too tight. "Do you really want me to answer that?" I seethe.

He lets go and steps back, pacing back and forth between me and my bed. Finally he stops.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, I just …"

"I almost died last night, Adam." I spit out as I walk past him to the window. I'm not letting him off the hook about this. I am far too angry. He exhales loudly and approaches me from behind.

"I know, I heard," he says slowly. "I'm grateful beyond words that He-Man got to you in time because I don't know …"

I whip around and face him. "That is not what I mean!"

Adam looks up and appears confused but remains silent. I debate slugging him again for being so dense.

"When all hell broke loose and I couldn't find you …" I stop as memory of that terror causes my throat to constrict. I am NOT going to cry right now, even if I have to rip out my own tear ducts. "You have NO idea what that was like for me."

Adam's face flushes red and he bites his lower lip. Then he turns quickly and walks to the other side of the room, chuckling sarcastically.

"Oh really, I have no idea? You mean like when you went off on your little excursion to test your survival skills, or when you decided to take it upon yourself to deliver a mesatronic bomb to Skeletor and hundred of goblin soldiers?" his voice gets progressively louder and angrier. "Or how about when you were almost killed trying to take on a psychopath with a coradite bomb! You talked about feeling powerless when I was on Etheria, well that is nothing compared the feeling of powerlessness I have felt a countless number of times when it comes to you! Because no matter what I would say or do, you would still put yourself in harm's way! Even when it was the wrong thing to do!! That's funny, Teela because it sure as hell seems like the same idea to me!!!"

I put my hands on my hips. "That was different, we weren't together then."

Adam stops dead in his tracks and his blue eyes flash with fury. Before I can react, he is in my face, towering over me.

"Do you honestly, HONESTLY think for one second that if you had died during any of those instances that the loss wouldn't have destroyed me? Are you going to stand there and pretend that you don't know how much you have always meant to me, even then?" he grinds out, his jaw clenching. "Surely, you are not that stupid, Teela."

Oh fuck you, Adam.

In anger, I swing my hand up to hit him. This time, however, he is ready for me and he grabs my wrist before my hand can connect with his face.

Before I can react, Adam pulls me to him and kisses me with almost brutal force.

In futility, I try pushing him away, but my arms are sore and his hold on me – both physically and emotionally – is way too strong. He clutches my body with one arm and holds the back of my neck with the other as his mouth covers mine and he runs his tongue repeatedly over my lips.

My heart pounds so hard in my chest, I feel like it will burst through at any moment. The furious anger I had less than a minute ago starts to morph into a passionate ferocity. Without consciously doing it, a low growl escapes my throat as I open my mouth and battle Adam's tongue with my own.

I wrap my arms around him and claw forceably at his back, trying to pull him closer to me as we continue to fight for domination of each other with our mouths. I feel warmth spreading throughout my body and his. I pull my mouth away from his and start a hot, wet trail of kisses along his jawline to his ear. Adam buries his face in my neck an emits a soft, yet guttural moan.

I grin wickedly and lick the tip of his earlobe before wrapping my lips around it and sucking it hard between my teeth. I both feel and hear him suck a large breath through his teeth as he holds me tighter.

"Elderssssss, Teela …" he muffles against my neck. His body is hot and tight.

I feel this insatiable need …

I let go of his earlobe and grind my lower body against him. I open my eyes wide as I feel him, large and hard against my thigh.

Adam pulls his head back and looms over me. He looks more dangerous than he did the other night near the lake. His eyes, now a shade of the deepest blue, seem to darken even more with hungry intensity and it feels like he is reading my very soul. His upper lip curls before his mouth captures mine again and begins to feast.

I return his fervor. I want to own him and be owned by him at the same time. I need to feel more of him. My hands find the buttons of his shirt and I try in vain to undo them with out breaking away from his mouth. Finally I give up, and with both hands, I rip his shirt open, sending buttons everywhere.

Surprised, Adam breaks away from me for a moment and I stare at him in disbelief over my actions. Eyes wide, he looks at his now exposed (and very muscular) chest, which heaves as he gasps for air. But he quickly looks back at me, and that primal hunger I saw before is back – in force. He strips the ruined shirt and his vest off in one, fluid movement. Then grabs me under my backside, lifts me up off the floor, and captures my mouth again with his.

He takes a couple of long strides and drops me on my bed. Before I know it, I am pinned beneath his weight as he looms over me. He kisses his way from my mouth to my neck again, going further down each time. I run my hand run through his soft hair and savor the sensations of what he is doing to me.

He growls when he comes to the offending collar of my dress. Before I can do anything about it, he sits up, grabs the open neckline and rips it open. Just as quickly, he is back on me.

"I could have just taken it off, you know," I whisper jokingly in his ear, then groan as he massages my breast with his hand, his thumb brushing the sensitive flesh of my nipple.

He grunts in response and grinds against me. "That would have taken too long."

It occurs to me that the Queen lent me this dress. I wonder how I am going to explain this to her …

The thought vanishes the instant I feel Adam push the dress up and begin running his hands up my outer thighs, leaving trails of sparking electricity under my skin as he moves.

The sensation is almost too much to bear. And yet, I want more.

"Okay," I say, pushing him up and grabbing the bottom of the dress. "This needs to go."

I yank the dress over my head and throw it to the side of the room. I had forgotten that - due to my lack of supplies - I had washed my underwear in the wash room sink where it was still drying. I was totally nude under the borrowed dress.

Adam stares at my naked form. He says nothing and does not move for a long time. I start to feel a little self-conscious and shift to cover myself. His hand on my leg stops me from moving. He smiles mischieveously.

"You are more beautiful than I ever dreamed," he says huskily as he begins to move back up my body. "And let me tell you, I have dreamt this a lot."

I sit up, grab his head and pull him back down to my face. We touch, rub, lick and pull at each other and I wrap my right leg up around his waist. As we move, the material of his pants rubs hard against my inner thighs.

"You are overdressed, my prince," I whisper into his ear. I pull his head back and he looks me in the eyes. The hunger is still there, but there is also concern and caring.

And unabashed love.

He leaves me briefly to remove the remaining physical barriers of clothing between us, though his eyes stay locked on mine the entire time. When he finishes, he stands before me, flushed and sweaty.

I have seen nudity before. In the fields of combat, there were few healers available in the immediate vicinities of battle and we were often forced to tend to our own wounded soldiers.

But this is so different. Adam is a very, VERY healthy speciman. And a very LARGE speciman. I bite my lip and consider the possible implications of this. I look at his face. There is a tint of blush coloring his cheeks, but he smiles broadly at me. His beautiful, sculpted body could have been designed by the Elders themselves.

I change my mind, the thing I will remember most at the end of my life isn't the thrill of combat or the Eternian sunset: It is my Adam, naked in all his beautiful glory.

I hold my hand out to him and pull him back to me on the bed. We kiss some more, only this time more tenderly and slowly. He moves to cover my body with his and I open my legs to better cradle his weight. Our bodies are hot and slick with sweat.

I feel him position himself outside of me.

"I want you," I purr. "Now. Please."

He swallows hard and looks at me again. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" It isn't a question asked in fear or hestitation. "If we go down this road, I don't think I could go back."

I smile. "Who said anything about going back?" I say as I brush my lips lightly against his. "I love you, Adam. I _need_ you."

His mouth quickly descends upon mine and in one swift movement, he thrusts upward into my body.

My eyes fly open and I bite back against the sharp pain. He is so large and I have never done this before. I take a few deep breaths as I hold Adam tightly to limit his movement.

I just need a moment to adjust …

Adam seems to know what I need and remains still, peppering my neck and face with soft kisses and murmurs of love and encouragement. He lowers his head into the right crook of my neck.

"I love you, Teela," he says against my skin. "So very, very much."

My eyes water. I truly feel that we were meant for this. The anger and frustration I felt earlier washes away with the salty tears that slide down my cheeks. Adam lifts his head.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern lacing his voice. "Have I hurt you?"

I smile and shake my head. "I'm better than okay, Adam. Don't worry, these are happy tears."

He kisses me again. And again. And again. Each time the kisses become deeper, more passionate, more … just more. Finally he groans.

"Teela, I have to … I need to …"

I stroke his face. I know what he needs. "It's okay," I say, kissing him deeply.

He begins to move, slowly, languidly within me. I wrap my legs around his waist and try to meet each slow, deep thrust. The initial pain has subsided and now all I feel is this wonderful, wet friction. We create a strange, sychronized dance as he pulls out of me, I move to meet him and he pushes forward back into me.

Soon, I begin to feel something begin to coil and tighten low and deep inside of me. I grab Adam's back and dig my nails into his muscles.

"Oh … oh Elders … Adam …" I am panting now, as coherency starts to leave me.

He responds by covering my mouth with his again, our tongues twist around each other. I can feel his body tense up and each thrust he makes now becomes deeper and faster than the one before. Our dance becomes hotter, more frenzied.

I feel a tingling sensation creeping up from the base of my spine and I begin to feel dizzy, lightheaded. Adam breaks away from my mouth and pants heavily. We are both so close … so close to something …

"Teeeeeeelaaaaaa …"

"Aaaaaaaadammm …"

I arch my body up to meet his as we both go over the edge of this electric precipice. Our faces contort in pleasure. I grab his head and kiss him again, and we swallow each other's cries of ecstacy. I feel a warmth spread from him into my lower abdomen and I feel like I am flying. Like firecrackers are exploding within me.

It feels … beyond amazing.

Finally, Adam collapses on top of me and, after what seems like an eternity, we begin to breathe more steadily. I kiss his shoulder and nudge him a little with my hand.

"Adam, you're going to have to move," I squeak. "I can't breathe."

He slips from my body and I feel him chuckle, then shifts to the side of me. He reaches down to the edge of the bed and pulls a blanket up over us. I press my backside up against him and he props himself up on one hand while stroking my arm with the other.

"How are you doing?" he asks me softly, placing a tender kiss on my shoulder before resuming his ministrations on my arm.

I smile and stretch, content as a cat. "Better than I ever imagined," I say happily as I rest my head on my arm. "You?"

He laughs and puts his arm around my waist, pulling me tighter to him. "Do you even need to ask?"

We lay silent for a few minutes, basking in the moment. Then I shift to lay back so that I can see Adam's face. He leans down and kisses me again.

"Can I ask you a question," I ask as he lifts his head.

He nods and smiles. "Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"ANYthing."

I smirk.

"Okay then. How long have you been He-Man?"


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Just for fun. I don't claim them. Please don't sue.

Rating: This chapter is M for adult situations.

I heart feedback.

**Chapter 16**

Adam opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, though it is not in shock. Rather, it looks like he is trying to figure out exactly what to say.

This could be fun.

I roll over onto my side to face him and prop my head up with my hand.

"I mean, have you always been able to become He-Man, even when we were kids, or was it something that happened later?"

He looks at me strangely, scrutinizing my face. I raise my eyebrows. I know Adam. He's trying to determine whether his answer will result in him getting slugged again.

It won't, but he doesn't need to know that.

"C'mon Adam, we've seen each other naked," I say with a grin. "And after what we just did, there isn't a whole lot left to hide."

He pauses for a moment. "How did you figure it out?"

I run my fingers lightly over his strong chest. "Women's intuition."

His body shakes as he laughs. "Seriously?"

"Well, yes and no. I think subconsciously I knew it, but I couldn't quite connect the dots. In fact, until you answered my question, I still wasn't 100 percent sure. Thank you for putting that to rest for me, by the way."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Adam groans and falls back on the bed, pulling me against his chest.

I prop my chin on his pectoral muscle. "You had it coming," I say with mock sarcasm, before dropping a kiss on his chest. He begins to rub my back lightly with his hand. "Now answer my question, please."

"Weeeeeellllll," he says releasing a heavy sigh. "It didn't actually happen until Skeletor attacked us that first time. But I don't know, I never gave any thought to whether or not I would have been able to become He-Man before that. I didn't have the sword then. I suppose if I had it, I could have been able to."

"So, what is this about your sword?" I want to know everything and he's not leaving until my curiousity is satisfied. "What does that have to do with it?"

"It's the Sword of Power, it harnesses the power of Grayskull which transforms me into He-Man," he says, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "It is like a conduit. The Sorceress gave it to me."

It figures that she would have a part to play in all of this. No wonder she didn't answer me when I begged for her attention. She knew Adam didn't need my help. I tense at this thought and Adam senses it. "What is it?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. How does it work?"

He raises his head and looks at me, pleadingly. "You really want to know all of this now? We have time to talk about it, you know."

"We are not leaving this room until you tell me what I want to know."

He moves to his side and kisses my shoulder. "Maybe I like the idea of staying in here forever."

Why can't he take this seriously?

I push myself up to a sitting position, taking the blanket with me. I don't know why, but suddenly my nakedness alarms me. As always, Adam is keenly aware of the shift in my demeanor and sits up too, though without coverage of the blanket. He leans forward and caresses my cheek with his hand. He is so concerned and gentle, and my heart feels like it is going to burst with love for him …

But …

"You've kept this from me for a long time, Adam," I whisper, closing my eyes. "I just gave you everything I could give because I … I love you. Yes, I know we have time to talk about it, but there are some things I need to know now so I don't go completely insane."

I open my eyes and meet his. They are not as dark as they were while we were making love, but their deep blue recesses have the ability to pull me into him. I hope he understands that he is the only person I could ever let this close to my heart or my soul.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, still caressing my face. "I wanted so badly to tell you for so long, but I couldn't. I had to … protect you, and the rest of my family," he adds quickly.

He drops his hand and leans back. "Even now, you are in more danger than ever before because you know the truth. And the thought that my secret could bring harm to you scares me more than any evil I have ever faced."

He swallows hard and looks away for a moment, his jaw twitching. I take his hand, but it is still a few moments before he looks at me again. I decide to switch tactics.

"Do you really want to know how I figured it out?" I ask, drawing circles on the back of his hand with my finger.

He looks down at our adjoined hands before looking at me again. He gives he a half-smile and nods.

"When my father and I were preparing to leave the airfield last night and I saw you – as He-Man – staring at me, subconsciously I felt that same connection I do when I look at you."

Adam lifts my hand to his lips. "That's what did it, huh?"

I shake my head. "Not quite. Otherwise I would have figured it out sooner. No, it was when you – again as He-Man – said 'I love you.' Then all of these little coincidences and things I had noticed over the years but never thought much about started to click together into this huge … _thing_. That kind of … overloaded … something in me. I know this will sound crazy but it was like my brain couldn't make the connection, so my heart did it for me. Does that make sense?"

He smiles and pulls me closer to him so that our bodies are next to each other and our faces are almost touching.

"In the weird way that our lives seem to work, yes, it makes sense," he leans in and we kiss deeply.

"So," I say in between kisses. "Does anyone else know your _secret_?"

He bites his lip for a moment before he responds. "Your father knows, he was the one who took me to Grayskull that _momentous_ day." Somehow, that makes sense to me. I always suspected they were in on something and were keeping me out of the loop.

"My mother _may_ know. I don't know for sure, though she has dropped hints. I've never pushed it … and Orko knows."

What? The trollan knew before I did? Before I can say anything, Adam places a finger on my lips.

"He found out by accident, Teela," he says with remorse. "You know Orko, always popping up in random places at random times. One of those times happen to be in the stables while I was in the middle of the transformation."

I concede an acceptance to this. I can relate. Orko once – accidentally – popped into my room when I was changing clothes. He was more mortified about it than I was. I opt not to share this story with Adam.

Then a thought occurs to me.

"Does that mean Adora is She-Ra?" I ask, connecting more of the dots. Adam sighs.

"Yes. Or she was, anyway."

I look at him with confusion and he continues. "She gave up her sword, the Sword of Protection, when we returned to Eternia. She said she could never be She-Ra again after losing Seahawk. I didn't agree with her decision, but I can understand why she did it."

I look away. I feel guilty over the harsh feelings I had about her.

Something else I hadn't considered pops into my head and the shame of it causes me to pull away quickly.

"Elders, Adam," my throat begins to constrict. "I treated you so horribly! I was always riding you about being lazy and yelling at you when you were really the bravest of all of us … how can you love me after so many years of that kind of abuse?"

His eyebrows go up so far they practically touch his hairline. "Abuse?" he chuckles, "I don't think that quite constituted abuse. This may be hard to understand, but I wanted you and everyone else to have that perception of me. Yes, I hated putting on that act and there were days I was frustrated with you, but that was part of being He-Man."

I let out a small sob as I feel my heart break. Adam places his fingers under my chin and tilts my face back to meet his. His expression is one of compassion.

"You weren't the only one who felt that way, Teela. I still have to deal with my father and there are days where I can't help but be angry with him. I also know it is wrong of me to harbor those ill-feelings. Especially against the people I love," he smiles at me. "Though I have to admit, despite my misgivings about your safety, I am relieved that you know now."

I touch his face. "You can't protect me from everything, Adam, but I love that you want to."

I kiss him again and again and again. Each kiss becoming deeper.

I lift the blanket that was covering me away and Adam hungrily pulls me back down to the bed. This time, we tenderly explore each others' bodies more with our eyes, hands and mouths. Our skin once again becomes hot and slick with sweat.

Adam lowers his head and clasps his mouth onto my breast, sucking the tender flesh gently. I moan and tilt my head back, arching my chest up to his eager lips. After several minutes, he releases my right breast with a soft "pop" and switches his attention to my left breast. Every once in a while, he makes a soft humming sound which vibrates throughout my chest.

I have never felt so adored in my entire life.

My hands roam the expanse of his broad, naked back and I take in the feel of his taut muscles and smooth skin. Adam's shoulders are one of his most physically-attractive qualities and I love the feel of his tense body as I gently massage him with my fingertips.

Soon, Adam leaves my other breast and starts to work his way back up my chest to my neck. I feel as if he is branding me with his kisses. He moves his body back over mine, and I can feel him, once again, hard and smooth against me.

As he suckles on the skin below my ear, I reach between us and grasp his length gently. This elicits a low moan from Adam, and his breathing pace increases. His silky flesh seems to harden more in my hand and I tenderly stroke him, fascinated by his body and it's reactions to my touch.

"Oh Eldersssssss," he moans, shifting to the side of me and taking my hand away from him. "If you keep doing that, this is going to be over way too soon."

I grin as I reach up and pull his mouth back down to mine. As I thought before, this could be fun.

Soon, he covers me and I open myself up to him. He pushes into me, once again making our two bodies one. We rock back and forth together, more slowly than we did during our first encounter, taking the time to savor each movement, each stroke, touch and kiss.

I open my eyes to find myself once again staring into Adam's blue depths and that wonderful tightness starts to tingle it's way up my spine. I can feel it rising up inside me.

Adam can too.

"I love you, Teela," he groans as he thrusts up hard and we both explode in passionate sensation.

________________________________________________________________

I wake later, both sore and utterly satiated. The smell of sweat and Adam fills my nose. I lift my head from the nook between his chest and shoulder and take in my surroundings.

Adam is still sleeping, his chest rises and falls steadily. His skin seems to emit a soft glow. His shaggy blonde hair is tousled against the pillow. His long, dark eyelashes rest softly against his face. He looks so peaceful. His beauty nearly brings me to tears. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his chest near his heart.

I don't want to leave this bed.

But my body begins to alert me to an urgent need that must be addressed. The sun outside indicates that it is late afternoon. We must have slept through lunch. As quietly as I can, I slip from from Adam's grasp underneath the covers and walk to my wash room, stopping along the way to pick up the borrowed dress that lay in a pile on the floor.

I close the door behind me and attend to my "business." Afterwards, I grab a cloth and wet it, cleaning myself the best I can without. When I finish, I notice there is a little bit of blood on the damp cloth.

I consider this. I gave myself both body and soul to Adam. This blood is symbolic of that. We belong to each other now. What exactly that means in the long-run is something I will have to think on. Right now, however, I just want this momentary peace. This time where nothing else exists outside my room.

I hold up the dress and shake my head. The front of the bodice is torn beyond repair. I look around and find the towel I had used earlier and wrap it around my body.

Adam is awake and sitting up in the bed as I leave the washroom. We both smile shyly at each other and I sit on the bed next to him. He has the blankets pulled up to his waist.

"We have a problem, my prince," I say, running my hand up his arm. "While you still have your vest and your pants, I am officially without apparel, save for this towel."

"Oops," he laughs, running his hand over his face. "What happened to the dress you were wearing last night?"

I point to the garbage can. "It's ruined I'm afraid. As is your mother's dress."

His eyes widen and he leans forward. "THAT was my mother's dress?"

"Yep."

He pulls me to him in a tight hug. "Well, Captain. I would concur that we do INDEED have a problem. Although, I have to say, the notion of you being naked all the time doesn't seem that bad to me."

I slap his chest playfully. "Yeah, my students would just LOVE that."

"Hmmph."

My stomach starts to grumble and Adam laughs again.

"Okay, now we're in trouble," he says, starting to get up. I hand him his pants, vest and torn shirt, which he makes the best out of. "I should be able to get to my room quickly without too much suspicion. I'll change and then try to find you something less revealing."

He winks at me and heads for the door. Before he gets there, he stops cold, bends down and picks something up off the floor. When he turns to face me, his face is deep crimson. In his hands is a piece of paper.

"When you two are 'available' the Commandant would like to see Teela and mother is looking for Adam. Signed, Adora."

My hand flies to my mouth in dismay. Adam stands there for a minute before shrugging.

"Well, at least now she won't be surprised when I ask if you can borrow some of her clothes."


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Chapter 17**

**The Royal Compound windraider hangar**

"Melaktha was among those killed last night."

I drop the bag of supplies I am loading into the windraider. My father bends down, picks up the spilled contents and puts them into the back seat. Then he rests a comforting hand on my arm.

"I didn't realize you were so fond of him," he says softly.

I turn, wiping my eyes. "I barely knew him," I choke. "I don't think I had spoken to him in at least a year."

My father squeezes my arm and pulls me into a hug, stroking my hair and doing his best to calm my tears. I can tell he is puzzled by my reaction over the Royal Archeaologist's death. The truth is I'm still spinning from the attack as a whole. I was starting to get used to the idea of peace. It's fragility, however, is something I never appreciated until now.

Being in the guard means you encounter violence on a regular basis. Years spent fighting Skeletor made me desensitized to it, for the most part. There were always occasions, such as this, when some random act would just hit too close to home and no matter how hard I tried to keep it at arm's length, it would profoundly affect me.

I doubt other women my age feel this worn out. At what point am I not going to be able to do this anymore?

My crying fit subsides and I give my father a small smile before picking up another bag to load into the windraider.

The Commandant has given me orders to return to the academy tonight, much to my chagrin. On my way, I am to stop in Eternos City and pick up a Major "something" who is being called in to help get this round of cadets through graduation.

"Colonel Britt will be in charge in my absence, Captain," Commandant Scheimer had said. "As I said before, we are going to be at a staffing shortage for the rest of the term since many instructors are being summoned back to active duty to assist with security of the Royal Family and the palace. The Major has agreed to come out of retirement to assist us at the academy."

The problem was I was only half-listening. When the Commandant told me I was to leave as soon as possible, I was filled with regret that Adam and I were being separated so soon. While I was dwelling on that thought, the Commandant instructed me to drop off supplies to the guards still at the palace and pick up this Major Whoever. I totally missed what his name was and the only person who could rightfully ask a Commandant to repeat themselves is the King.

My father had offered to help me get the windraider loaded up before I left. I still loathe the idea that he will be working on the investigation into the attack and I won't be there to watch his back.

Hopefully Adam will stick close to him.

"Father," I say, taking yet another bag from him. "Have you seen Adam? Does he know about Melaktha?"

I know that Melaktha and Adam were close, as Adam's love of history took him on many excursions with the archeaologist. Melaktha was one of the few people who treated Adam as a regular person. He never seemed to buy into the perception that Adam was lazy. He saw something in the prince that so many of us, including me, never took the time to discover.

Adam is going to take this information hard.

My father shakes his head. "Honestly, I haven't seen him since this morning's briefing. I've been meaning to speak with him anyway. I heard you two had words. Is everything okay?"

I try to hide my blush. I know I'm a grown woman and my father isn't the type to pry, but somehow I feel like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes father," I say, busying myself with properly stacking the bags in the windraider. "We did have a small argument, but we … made up."

My father stops and folds his arms. "What kind of argument?"

I smile wryily. I know how to get out of this. I look at my father and crook my finger for him to come closer. He raises his eyebrows but leans forward, tilting his head down so he can hear my whisper.

"The kind you have when you figure out that your best friend the prince is also He-Man."

My father looks astounded.

You … you know?" he stammers softly. "How … when … how …?"

I smile at him and hop out of the windraider onto the ground next to him. "It doesn't matter," I say, facing him with all seriousness. "Father, I love Adam and he loves me. And I'm glad I know this secret, though I wish I had been brought into the _loop _a little sooner."

He blinks, then his face and stance softens. "Teela, it wasn't my secret to tell."

I chew on my lower lip and nod. "I know. And it's okay. It just seems like there are all these unknowns in my life. I just hate getting broadsided by them."

He reaches out and takes my hand, but before he can say anymore, Adam and Adora walk into the hangar. I can tell instantly by the sorrow on Adam's face that he knows about the passing of his friend. Next to him, Adora looks just as tired as she did this morning.

It hits me then: These two have had it much worse than I ever considered before. Their whole lives have been about duty. Because of that, they have seen more horrors than even the most seasoned soldier. Their lives were and still are constantly threatened, yet they have always put other people ahead of themselves. Not to forget the fact that they've carried the burden of their secrets and their responsibilities for so long without really being able to seek solace from the people they wanted it from the most.

If it's possible, I think I love Adam even more. And Adora, she lost the man she loved to this. She's stronger than I ever gave her credit for. If it were me …

The thought makes me shiver.

I walk quickly to Adam and give him a hug. "I'm so sorry about Melaktha. He was a good man."

Adam returns the hug fiercely. I lean closer to his ear.

"I love you," I whisper. "Please don't ever forget that."

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and he releases me, silently letting his arms drop from my waist to his sides.

Adora walks over to the windraider and looks inside. She does not look at me directly and I wonder if she is deliberately trying to avoid eye contact. After what happened earlier today, I can't say I blame her. I don't know how to approach her now either.

At some point, I will make amends with her.

"What is all this?" she asks my father and then looks at Adam. "These are medical supplies, aren't they?"

"Yes, and food rations and clothing," my father responds, picking up the last bag from the ground and tossing it into the air vehicle. "Teela is delivering it to the palace guard on her way back to the academy tonight."

I flinch as Adam's head turns to me. I haven't had a chance to tell him. Sure enough, when I look up at him, there is hurt in his eyes.

"The Commandant gave me orders to leave tonight," I say, hoping Adam will understand. Then, more softly, I add "I wasn't going to leave without telling you. I was going to go find you once the windraider was loaded."

Adam says nothing but instead grinds his lower jaw. Then he looks up at Adora and my father, before putting his hand on my lower back. "I'm sorry, but can Teela and I have a minute?"

My father nods and starts to walk away when Adora speaks.

"Adam, are you sure …"

"NOW, sis."

Adora's eyes widen. I admit, I am shocked by the tone of voice Adam is using with her. I wouldn't blame her for being hurt. She acquieses though and follows my father out of the hangar.

I look up at Adam. "What was THAT about?" He never talks to anyone like that, let alone his sister. There is something going on …

"It's not important."

The hell it isn't.

"Adam … what aren't you telling me?" I cross my arms and give him an expectant look. Exasperated, Adam holds his hands up.

"Teela, stop. I love you but some things," he motions to himself and to the door Adora just walked through "have to be between my sister and I."

"But …"

He holds up his hand to silence me. "Please. Just don't ask anymore questions right now. I want to just be with you a little longer without fighting." His face is pleading. I can't deny him.

"Okay," I pull him into a hug again and he kisses my hair. I give his torso an extra squeeze and listen to his heart drum rapidly in his chest. I hate more than anything to leave him so soon. "We knew I had to go back, it's just sooner than we expected."

I break the hug and try to get him to smile.

"We graduate the cadets in a few months and I can put in a full retirement request. Hopefully, it will be approved and I can come home. I don't have any idea what else I'll do, but I've got some time to figure that out."

Adam doesn't respond. I wait a little longer in hopes that he'll say something, but instead, he just sighs and shuffles his feet.

And in that instant, I am filled with paranoia. "Adam? What is it?"

He doesn't look up. "Teela, I want more than anything to have a life with you, but right now it isn't possible. I need to help put a stop to this madness before this group strikes again and starts a war. He-Man WILL be needed."

Of course. I know what he is saying is logical. However, I'm not looking forward to being separated from him again. Losing him to Etheria for such a long time was hard enough and that was before our relationship changed.

Things are definitely different now, and Adam deserves my support.

I take his hand and bring it up to my face, kissing his knuckles lightly.

"Adam, it's okay. I understand. Do what you have to do."

He tilts his head up and I see unshed tears in his eyes. He strokes my cheek with his fingers.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I just know that people are dying and I have to do everything in my power to stop it," he says. He sounds so tired. "I also know it's not fair to ask you to wait for me, but …"

I pull him to me again. "I'm not going anywhere," I say. "I'd wait forever for you."

When did I turn into such a romantic? I tilt my head up to meet Adam's gaze. He still looks worried. I can see the question written in his expression: _Are you sure?_

I stand up on my tiptoes and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "You're worth the wait," I whisper.

Once again, he sweeps me up and kisses me harder. Everytime his lips touch mine, it feels like I could soar. I can't imagine my life without this man. I don't even want to.

We part and he puts me back down, taking my face in both hands. "I want you to be careful, okay? Don't do anything that would put you at any unnecessary risk."

I laugh. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

Adam is not amused, so I drop the comedy routine.

"I'm serious, Teela. If anything were to happen to you …" he swallows hard and clears his throat.

I smile with self-deprication. "It's not like I'm going to be seeing combat anytime soon, Adam. Not with my arm. And there's not a lot of trouble I can get into in Lathos City. There are guards everywhere. Guard cadets, guard instructors, guards conducting their annual combat exercises. The whole place is swarming with security. Not to mention the fact that the academy itself is designed with the tightest defenses."

Adam grimaces. "Yeah, well so was the palace. Don't forget, our primary suspects are people who may be connected to the guard in some way or another."

I huff. I still don't believe it's that easy. "Look, I love you," he says firmly. "I want you to be safe."

I nod and he takes my hand as we walk to the hangar door. I want to say goodbye to my father before I leave. I look at Adam again and feel a lump form in my throat. The knowledge that it could be months before we see each other again, before I can hold him or even touch him again, nearly breaks me. I muster up all the strength I have.

"You be careful too," I say softly. "He-Man or not, you are in more danger than I am. I don't know who to trust anymore. Watch your back … and my father's too please?"

"I will. I promise."

"Oh, and Adam, will you do me a favor?"

"If I say 'anything' are you going to unload some surprise on me again?

I chuckle. "Maybe." I yank him down to me by the lapels of his vest and give him one more kiss.

Afterwards, he eyes me warily. "I may regret it, but okay, name it."

"Please thank Adora for the clothes."


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Reviews are happiness is the written form.

**Chapter 18**

**The Royal Palace Guard Post**

**Eternos City**

**First night of the Sum-Nar-El holiday**

My father was right.

The palace still stands but it suffered heavy damage. Except "heavy" is a gross understatement. It looks like a wasteland.

It is dark, the power from the Eternium Chamber has been cut until they can determine that all the loose wiring has been secured. The air is musty and smoky. Soot covers everything.

There is fire damage and water damage but much of the damage was done by the explosions. What was once a vibrant place is now desolate.

This used to be my home. Even though I live at the academy now, I have never felt so displaced in my life.

I kick a small piece of debris and it clatters across the floor of what is left of the throne room. I wasn't really allowed in. I just kind of came in on my own. Many rooms and corridors have been blocked off because of structural hazards. Not that hazards really make a difference to me.

I just need to say goodbye to the only home I have ever really loved in my life. The throne room used to be bright, with deep violet tapestries, statues and intricately carved wooden murals on the walls. I remember how much the floors used to shine. This was the room my father brought me to as an infant to formally introduce me has his child to the King and Queen. This was the room that Adam and I used to play tag in when no one was around. This was the room that I was named Captain of the Guard in.

Alas, that room is no more. The ceiling has caved in, destroying the two majestic thrones that once stood in the center of the space. The tapestries were completely destroyed and the floor now has deep gouges and is soiled black from the soot.

I will miss this room, but I have yet to go to the place I will miss the most. I step underneath the wooden planks blocking the doorway and head down a familiar hallway.

My father's workshop is an image of chaos in its still form. There is nothing left. Everything is in pieces, turned to rubble. Where my father's workbench once stood, there is now only a huge scorchmark on the floor, with pieces of broken wood and metal scattered around it. The desk where I worked so diligently not more than 24 hours ago is gone as well.

"_Whoever is involved with this is working in the darkness. We will find them. We have to give it a little time."_

"_If people are in danger, time is something we can't afford."_

I hope the people responsible for this are brought to justice and soon. I clench my fists. This is so wrong. I have so many memories of this place. I don't want to believe it is really gone.

"_Teela? What are you doing under my desk?"_

"_Hidin' from Adam."_

"_Oh, I see. Well, if he doesn't find you before dinner, do you want me to come get you?"_

"_Maybe. What are we havin'?"_

"_Teela, will you help me clean up this mess?"_

"_Geez, what happened in here?"_

"_Orko. Do I need to say any more?"_

"_Father, have you seen Adam? He's late for our training lesson."_

"_Sorry, I haven't. But since you are here, you can help me test this teleporter."_

I turn away and head back down the hall. I want to cry but today has been too much. I don't think I have anything left.

The day started out horribly, then became one of the most beautiful, memorable days of my life. Now, it's starting to head downhill again. Actually, it went downhill the minute I left the Royal Compound.

I still remember the look on Adam's face as I started up the windraider. I could tell he was worried. Everyone else bid me "good journey," but Adam was the only one who said "Be careful." I didn't hear it, but I could read it on his lips.

Elders, I miss him so much already. So much has happened to us; both as a couple (if that is indeed what we are) and individually. Standing in the midst of all this destruction, I want nothing more than to bury my head in his chest and make this all go away. I can still feel his lips against mine.

The next few months are going to be hard if I don't get to see or talk to him, but not being able to kiss him? That will be torture.

But he has important things to do, and I have my duty. There is something bittersweet about that and I find myself wondering if this is going to be a pattern in my relationship with Adam. He-Man may always be needed. Am I strong enough to share him with the rest of Eternia?

I come to the split in the hallway. One way leads to the main entrance, the other way leads to the Royal family's suites. Part of me wants to see what is left, to dig in the rubble and look for clues. Find whoever did this and put my foot on their throat or throats.

The other part reminds me of the time and that Major Gunden (I was clued into his name at the Guard post) is probably waiting. I have specific orders …

But a quick look won't hurt anything.

I duck under the boards blocking the entrance to the wing where the Royal family's chambers are located. I'm not able to get too far … as a huge section of the building is no longer there.

There is broken brick and loose wires everywhere. I stay as close to the wall as I can. The flooring underneath me creaks, alerting me to the instability of my surroundings. In front of me, there is nothing but night sky and a view overlooking the airfield. I shudder as I realize this is where Adora's room once was.

It was just last night that I was standing on the ground below as the walls of this room exploded outward. I was so sure that I was going to die …

"_Hold on! … Get her out of here. It's too dangerous!"_

He-Man … _Adam_ saved me. The thought fills me with awe and love.

I'll find the strength to share him. Better to share him with the people of Eternia than not to have any part of him at all. I can't even comprehend such a thing.

I take a deep breath and look around one last time. No one is going to find any evidence here. There's nothing left.

I ease my way back down the hall and head for the main entrance. I find myself walking fast to get out. This place was my home. Now, there's nothing here for me but memories.

I just walked out the door when an unpleasant voice halts me.

"Captain Teela?! I demand you tell me what you are doing here!"

Turkon. That's just great. When did he get here? I stand up straighter and turn to him. He is walking quickly over to me. His expression is angry and his tone angrier still. The darkness shrouds him for a moment and then he is in my face.

"What explanation do you have for _intruding _upon this area? Are you ignorant? Do you know how dangerous and unstable the palace is?!"

I roll my eyes at him. This day has been far too long for me to put up with this. He may be on active duty, but I'm still a Captain. He doesn't outrank me, even if he thinks he does.

"I was checking out my father's workshop and the Royal family's wing … what's left of them," I say nonchalantly. "My father briefed me on the status of the damage. I wanted to see for myself. Besides, it's not like it's that difficult to get in and out. Shouldn't you be tighting up security? Speaking of which, who do you have guarding the prince and princess? Because I could swear that is part of your job."

Okay, I admit it: I threw in that last part to intentionally piss Turkon off. The guy is an ass. It must be a family trait.

Turkon grits his teeth and his face flames red. I think if I were a man, he'd probably punch me right now. Hell, he may be still considering it.

"Don't presume to tell me how to do MY job, _Captain,_" he spews. "And I repeat, MY JOB. Though, from what I understand, you give new meaning to the term 'bodyguard' where the prince is concerned."

I wonder how many years in the Eternian prison mines I would get for punching a fellow soldier. However many it is, it'd be worth it just to break this jerk's jaw.

"How DARE you," I seethe. "Don't take your inability to manage the safety of the Royal family out on me, Turkon. It's not my problem that you can't hack it."

I can tell without looking that a small crowd has formed around us. Turkon is shaking in anger, his dark hair and dark eyes making him look more menacing.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you correctly _CAPTAIN?_" he is practically shouting now. "As I recall, the prince was constantly evading you and your training sessions. What was it he was usually doing instead of respecting your oh-so important directives? I believe he was either fishing, napping or chasing some airhead courtier. He even traveled to another PLANET and ordered you to stay behind, didn't he? Yes, you did a superb job in keeping track of him. Bravo!"

I step closer. My anger has caused my brain to start detaching. I'm pretty sure I'm going to hit him. "You know nothing about that situation!"

"I know more than you think!"

There is a hush over the now sizeable crowd that is encircling us. I wonder if anyone is wagering on Turkon and I getting into a fist fight. I would put money on it …

"What could you know? You were to busy kissing ass to pay any real attention to anything that involved the Royal family!"

"And you were too busy getting your ass kicked by an APPRENTICE wizard to fulfill your obligations to them. That's why they retired you," he smirks.

Yep. I'm going to hit him. I clench my fists and step towards him. His features change from anger to surpise then quickly back to anger. Then he starts laughing.

"Shouldn't you be limping back to the academy or something?" he says through hearty but clearly fake guffaws. "Although I don't know what the cadets could possibly learn from you? Your only real talent as of late seems to be convorting with the prince."

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH, CAPTAIN TURKON!"

Both Turkon and I whip around to see where the angry voice came from. To the right of us, the crowd parts and I can see the silhouette of a tall, broad-shouldered man walking toward us. He's partially concealed by shadows. I can make out a portion of his Royal Guard uniform but I can't quite see his face.

"You will not speak like that to a Captain of the Royal Guard or a woman or BOTH in my presence ever again. Are we clear?"

Clearly, Turkon knows who is addressing us, even if I don't. He is white as a sheet and silent as the grave. He looks terrified. I will keep this image stored in my memory forever.

Whoever our mystery guest is, he's got Turkon by the nugs. My "replacement" salutes quickly, but still radiates anger. Serves him right.

Then it occurs to me … if Turkon is saluting, then I should be as well. I straighten up and lift my hand to my face. The mystery man steps into the light a little more, and I can see the insignia of a Major in the Royal Guard on his lapel. His face however, is still not visible.

I take a deep breath. This must be Major Gunden. I wonder how long he has been waiting for me. Turkon may not be the only one in deep trouble right now.

"Captain Turkon, go and report in with the security office," the Major says tightly. "Tell them Captain Teela's windraider needs to be refueled as soon as possible."

There is something familiar about that voice …

Turkon nods his head stiffly and leaves, giving me a thick scowl before stomping off. I stare at his back as he walks away and resist the urge to stick out my tongue at him. Something tells me he's going to try and make me pay for this turn of events later. The rest of the crowd disperses, except for the Major and I.

"Well, Captain, what do think Vercental would have said about cooperation between rival military officers of different genders? Of course there were no women in the guard back then, so the old swamphopper probably would have laughed it off. But still, it would've been fun to see his face, eh?"

I turn back to the Major only to be greeted with a familiar broad smile. The moonslight finally highlights his features and making my mystery rescuer visible.

I am both astounded and thoroughly confused.

"Eric?"

______________________________________________________________________

**The sky over the Eternian landscape**

I still can't believe this.

Eric, or Major Gunden, leans back in the windraider as I fly us both to the academy. We've been in the air for about an hour and we still have a ways to go. So far, the ride has been silent, though Eric has had a big smirk on his face since the incident with Turkon.

I was never one to stifle my curiousity.

"So … you're a Major? You didn't think to share this little fact at the ball?" I yell loud enough to get over the engine noise of the windraider.

"You didn't ask!"

"Don't be flippant," I say, then thinking better about it, I add "Sir!"

Eric shrugs, but doesn't sit up. He has that same aloof quality that Adam has. And it makes me want to smack him.

"Believe me, Captain, I would never dream of being flippant around you. I do believe you were ready to kill your colleague back there! And you don't have to call me sir when none of the other guard are around. It makes me feel old!"

I glare at him, but he has his head back and his eyes closed. The wind is tousling his red hair furiously. Somehow, it's strange seeing him without the eyepatch. But that was part of his costume. I turn my attention to my navigational readout, though I don't really need it as the moonslight brightens the landscape below as we cross the fertile plains.

"What is with your name? Why do you go by Eric?"

"Gunden is my birth name, and it's a family name and father thought it best used for distinguishing me in the Guard! It's also a terrible name," he laughs lightly. "Eric is my middle name! I always preferred it and my mother always used it! As you can see, she wears the proverbial pants in our family! What she says goes! She'd make a brilliant strategist, but she is old-fashioned! Doesn't think women should work!"

He pauses. "Though she seemed to like you! That's huge for her! She usually detests the women in the guard! She says they are too manly!"

I don't like being in such close proximity to him. He's too good-looking. Not that it means anything to me. I have just found that most good-looking guys in the guard have the tendency to be very unpredictable. The same holds true for good-looking princes, or at least one that I know rather well ...

"I thought you said you taught history at the university?" I ask. "Why are you going to the academy?"

"I retired from the guard 10 years ago, at the rank of Major," he says. "My father asked me to help since the academy is going to be short-staffed! I agreed and took a leave of absence! Do you know Professor Smallen?"

I nod. I had met the professor a couple of times when my father was working with him on various projects.

"Yes! Why?"

"He's my boss at the university! Good man! He's handling my classes while I'm at the academy!"

A thought occurs to me.

"But you teach history right," I ask. "What are you going to teach at the academy?"

He opens his eyes and grins. Instantly, I am disconcerted.

"Colonel Britt is going to brief us on our assignments when we get there," he says. "Let's just say you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, Captain!"

I glare at him again. "What does that mean?"

"Well, the last I heard, you and I are going to be responsible for all the history-electives," he yawns. "Military Diplomacy, History of the Royal Guard, Military and the Monarchy, there's a couple more in there! Lots of quality time for you and me!"

He gives me a wink before closing his eyes and laying his head back again.

Oh swell.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Chapter 19**

**Quarters of Captain Teela**

**Royal Guard Military Academy**

**Lathos City**

**First night of Sum-Nar-El holiday**

My quarters may be sparse of décor, but they serve their purpose. And right now, the only purpose I have in mind is sleep.

Eric and I arrived back to the academy late, though Colonel Britt and the few other instructors who had been called back were waiting for us. Unfortunately, the meeting was just as long and as exhausting as the trip back here had been.

As Eric had said, the Colonel paired us together to cover the history courses required for the cadets. There were six classes total, as the ones that weren't required for graduation were dropped for the time being. Britt informed us that he and the Commandant wanted to get the cadets prepared as best we could because once they were graduated from the academy, they would immediately be put on active duty in the areas of security, tactical operations and very possibly, combat.

"There is one other thing," Britt had said. "It is possible that we may see some cadets drop out or pulled from the academy by their parents. The public is frightened. Many of them didn't expect this violence, in light of the fact that the greatest threat to Eternia had been defeated. Given recent events, the notion of being in the Royal Guard may have changed for some of the cadets. In any case, it is their choice whether or not they want to be here."

Next to me, Eric snorted slightly and I glared at him. Britt, a middle-aged man with a thick mane of salt and pepper hair and a short beard, rubbed his eyes warily and sat back in his hoverchair. One of the earliest attacks by Skeletor and his minions had been on the small village of Celian. Britt had been the leader of the squadron sent to help the villagers evacuate while the Masters battled the evil warriors. Britt had followed a man back into his house to retrieve his pet when Evil-Lyn destroyed it, crushing the two men and the animal inside. Britt survived, but his legs were crushed beyond repair and had to be amputated from the knees down. My father had tried to help him, he even offered to build the Colonel bionic legs, similar to the way he had rebuilt Mekanek's spine.

But Britt had refused. He said he believed all things happen for a reason. To alter his body with mechanics would go against nature and that he would accept his fate and move forward with his life.

At the time, I thought he was crazy. Now I understand where he was coming from. I often wonder if I would feel the same way if given the choice.

Britt is still an imposing figure and his time at the academy has been fruitful. He is considered the best instructor in the history of the institution and is rumored to be next in line as Commandant if Scheimer ever retires.

Britt also informed us that the entire guard is on high alert and though some of us may not be physically able to fight, we should be prepared to be put in places to assist should it be required.

I glance at Eric again. I know why most of the instructors in the room, including myself, aren't on active duty, but he seems more or less healthy. For the first time since our introduction at the masquerade ball, I wonder what his story is.

He shifts in his seat and I turn my head quickly so that he doesn't catch me staring at him.

When the meeting finally concluded, I decided to call it a night. Walking back to my little stone house was more exerting than it should have been. Once inside, I turned on a few lights and crashed face forward on my bed.

Now, as I consider sleeping this way, I realize the adrenaline of the day has worn off and I am completely and utterly exhausted. My left hand still hurts – my knuckles are bruised and welted. I grimace at the thought that there is probably a nice matching bruise on Adam's jaw right now. He was favoring it a little earlier this evening when I last saw him. My regret is replaced by a small amount of humor as I wonder what explanation he'll give people who ask about his injury.

It's not like I don't have pains of my own to contend with. My back is killing me. There is a little bit of bruising on my arms and shoulders where Adam held me a little too tight. My legs and lower torso are very, very sore.

The pain is worth it though. I smile to myself and let my eyes drift shut, reveling in the memory of Adam's kisses and his touch. I can still remember the way his body felt on mine … in mine.

That was just this morning. Why does it seem so long ago?

Granted, this whole Adam-is-He-Man and vice-versa thing still has me in a quandary. And part of me is still a little miffed about it, but I vow to get over it. I'm not foolish enough to believe everything is about me. Well, not anymore anyway.

That being said, I'm glad I know Adam's secret. It explains a lot of things from the past. Thinking back on it, I am amazed that I didn't realize it sooner. Maybe if I wasn't so ready to believe the worst in Adam all of the time, I would have seen what he was and is capable of. He was always my friend, though during the last few years, I wasn't much of a friend to him.

Despite that, there was always that part of me that loved him. Subconscious as it might have been. I knew I loved him as a friend. I just never let myself think of him as something other than that.

He-Man helped to distract me. And I stayed distracted for a long time.

"I'm looking for someone with Adam's wit, and your courage. But where would I ever find such a man?"

I remember saying this to He-Man right after the whole Malick-thing. At the time, I didn't know why I divulged so much information and swore to be more guarded around him. After all, it wouldn't do to have the Captain of the Guard fawning all over Eternia's champion. It would seem so cliché, like a little girl's crush.

But I did have strong feelings for him. Hell, I was in love with him and everything he stood for. I even hinted at it a couple of times.

Elders, that was ages ago and so much has changed. For the first time since this morning, I consider how lucky I am. The two men I loved were really one wonderful, courageous person all along. And that one person loves me.

And it positively sucks that I can't be with him right now.

I groan and push myself off the bed and head for the washroom. As much as I would like to take a long, hot bath, I would probably fall asleep. I'm no good to anyone if I drown in the tub. So I opt for a quick shower instead.

Afterwards, I tie my wet hair up without combing it. Yes, it will be a frizzy mess tomorrow, but I don't care. I dry off, throw my nightgown on and crawl into bed.

Adam's face is the last thing I see in my mind before sleep overtakes me.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Office of Captain Teela**

**Royal Guard Military Academy**

**Lathos City**

**8 days later**

The knock on my door stirs me from my reading.

"Enter," I yell, closing my copy of "Civil Unrest" and putting it away.

Eric sticks his head in and I stand to salute him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I told you not to do that."

I shrug. "It's protocol. You outrank me. I'm supposed to salute you," I say before sarcastically adding "_Major_."

He crosses his arms. "Whatever. Colonel Britt wants to see both of us, immediately."

This is the first time Britt has asked for us since we returned to the academy. I walk around my desk to the door, which Eric holds open for me. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he says as he falls into step beside me. "It sounds pretty important. He received a communication from the Commandant this morning. Most likely it has to do with that."

I nod as we walk out of the building out on the academy grounds. The academy is empty and there is a barren feel to it. The trees sway back and forth in the wind and the sky is thick with cloud cover. A storm is approaching.

Something doesn't feel right and a cold shiver travels up my spine. I stop and look back over my shoulder. A few steps ahead of me, Eric stops and looks back to where I am.

"What is it?" he asks, perplexed as he walks back to my side and looks in the same direction I am. His green eyes narrow as he scans the grounds.

Involuntarily, I reach for the sidearm I no longer wear. Old habits … "I can hardly say. I just have this overwhelming feeling that we are being watched."

We continue to examine the area with our eyes for a few moments before Eric puts his hand on my lower back to lead me away. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Let's just get to the Commandant's office. If someone is out here, they are not likely to try something in broad daylight."

I almost laugh. "Yes, because we're not perfect targets right now since there are no students and none of our colleagues are in sight."

Eric tightens his jaw. "Hush up Captain, and keep walking."

We do, but I walk a little faster to put some distance between Eric's hand and me. I'm sure he wasn't consciously trying to invade my space, but it's a gesture that I equate to being possessive in nature. I'm only comfortable with one man doing it …

We climb the steps to the administration building and head to Britt's office. As protocol dictates, Eric goes in first and I follow. The Colonel is sitting near the window, looking out over the academy grounds. He motions for us to sit, but does not turn to face us.

"The Royal Family is being moved from the compound," Britt says slowly. "In his investigation, the Commandant was able to ascertain that the Collective is planning to assassinate the King, Queen, Prince and Princess sometime before the end of the holiday. In order to ensure their safety, they are being moved to another location. Right now, even the Royal Family doesn't know where they are going. A team of three soldiers, hand-picked by the King is going to be responsible for their safety."

I shift in my chair, anxious and disconcerted by this information. I know Adam is He-Man and he can take care of himself, but the idea that someone out there wants him dead – as well as his family …

"Who is on the team?" I ask brusquely. The Colonel turns his chair and folds his hands over his midsection.

"That is where you two come in," he says with great deliberation in his words. "Your father, Man-At-Arms, will head the team. The other two, will be you and Major Gunden."

Eric and I look at each other with confusion. The academy resumes session in less than a couple of days. Eric sits forward in his chair.

"Forgive me, Colonel, but why us?"

The Colonel merely stares at him, then moves forward to his desk where a large scroll lays unopened. He taps it and it rolls forward. A frown crosses Eric's face as he leans forward to retrieve it.

"Those are your instructions, delivered from Man-At-Arms himself," he says, ignoring Eric's inquiry. "You are to help with the transport and security detail of the Royal Family for however long is required."

My father was here at the academy? It bothers me that he didn't come to see me himself. I shake my head. This whole thing makes me nervous. I don't have the skill, speed or agility I used to have before my injury. If it were up to me to protect any of the Royal Family members from an attacker, there is a better than good chance I would be beaten. How would I be any good to them?

"Pardon me, sir, but you still haven't answered the Major's question," I say respectfully. "Why are we being put on this detail? Clearly, neither of us were considered appropriate for active duty before or we wouldn't have been assigned back to the academy to begin with."

Britt leans back, his hoverchair rocking back and forth a bit. He is scrutinizing me. His expression is one of cold determination and I find myself intimidated by it.

"You and the Major are on this assignment because you are_ trusted_ by King Randor," he says. "Since your classes are of a nonessential nature to a cadet's fighting skills, they will be canceled with the understanding the cadets of this class will have to make them up on their own time or else they will never be eligible for promotion of rank."

Eric and I both tense up at the idea that the Colonel is making light of our work. Eric's shoulders stiffen as he stands. He has the scroll in one hand, and salutes with the other. I follow suit and we leave.

"Nonessential nature to a cadet's fighting skills my …" Eric mutters under his breath as we leave the administration building. "That man is intolerable."

We stride across the grounds. The sky above is getting darker and more menacing and I expect it to begin to downpour at any second.

"No his isn't, Eric," I say exasperatedly. I should be referring to him by his rank as Major, but he never acts according to it so it is easy to forget. "Couldn't you tell by his body language, his tone? He is as frustrated by all of this as we are. He's a soldier. He wants to be doing what we are but he can't."

I stop abruptly in the middle of the grounds and hold out my hand. Eric scoffs for a second and then reluctantly hands me the scroll.

"What happened to me outranking you," he protests lightly. "Protocol and all that?"

I smirk as I open the scroll. "You want it, earn it," I retort as I read my father's familiar handwriting. "This says we are to meet father tonight at the Whistling Cave tavern in Leria, a small village just south of Lathos City. He wants us to come in civilian attire but armed. He also wants us to stay in each other's sights until we meet up with him."

I have my fighting staff and a laserblaster packed in a box somewhere in my quarters. I have doubts that those alone will be enough.

I look up at Eric. "Do you have any weapons with you?"

He runs his hand through his thick hair. Narrowing his eyes, his looks over my shoulder and releases a slow breath.

"No. I haven't picked up a laserblaster or a sword since I retired."

Again, my curiosity is peaked, but given his demeanor, I decide not to press it. Still, my father's instructions are clear, we must be armed and ready.

"There is an armaments shop not too far from here," I say, folding the scroll up. "If you come with me, I'll gather a few things and change. Then you can get what you need, we'll hit the shop and then head for Leria."

Eric nods, though he still seems at odds over something. "That sounds like a plan, Captain."

I am about to ask him if he is okay when his expression dramatically changes and he leers at me with a crooked smile.

"If we are to keep each other in our sights, does this mean I get to watch you change?"

My mouth drops open in shock, but Eric starts laughing and throws his hands up in retreat. "Kidding, Captain. Just kidding."

I shove the scroll into his hands and turn on my heel towards my quarters.

"Keep it up, Major, and you might not live to see Leria," I throw over my shoulder.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

*Editor's Note: I was a big fan of the television show Sports Night. If anyone reading this also liked that show, then you'll pick up on the little homage I pay to it in this chapter. If you're not a fan and never watched it, then you won't know the difference. There is also a reference to the HM epsiode "Quest for the Sword."

As always, feedback makes my world go round. The more I get, the happier I am. And when I'm happy, I'm inspired to write updates. No pressure … *grin*

**Chapter 20**

**Whistling Cave Tavern**

**Village of Leria**

I believe that Eternia is home to some of the most magnificent places in the universe. Eternos boasts some of the grandest architecture in all of the land. The sweeping Fertile Plains are breathtaking with their golden and green hues and waving fields. You can find the most exotic flowers and plant-life in the Enchanted Forest. The Crystal Sea is reminiscent of a something you would see in a dream.

The Village of Leria, however, is the complete opposite of all of those.

When I was a student at the academy, I never ventured into Leria. Its inhabitants are mostly former (and still present) criminals, cheats, swindlers, and mercenaries. I was responsible for the arrest of many of the people that live here now.

Which is why I would stick out like a sore thumb had I not thought to bring a cloak. Eric, however, seems to feel right at home. We sit at our secluded table in the tavern, waiting for my father and our drinks. Eric's civilian attire is very plain, a simple pair of brown pants and a green shirt. But the minute we stepped foot into the walls of Leria, it was like this other persona overcame him. He became withdrawn and quiet.

And one thing I have learned about Eric over the last several days is that he is NEVER quiet.

I hunch over the table, careful to keep the hood of my cloak up to shield my face. "Okay Eric, what gives?"

He furrows his brow and leans forward. "Something doesn't feel right. I can't place it. It just feels … off, somehow."

I nod and play with my napkin. In truth, I have been edgy since earlier when I thought someone was watching us back at the academy. Now, the feeling is stronger, though I am more inclined to attribute it to the colorful atmosphere of this place.

A large, burly woman with an enormous bust and what I believe to be facial hair brings our drinks to the table. Eric pays her and, with a grunt, she puts the money in her vast cleavage and waddles away. Eric lifts his mug, takes a look at it and sets it back down.

"I think she likes me," he says with mock seriousness. "My parents would adore her, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah," I scoff. "She even kissed your drink for you. There's lipstick on your glass."

He pushes the mug away. "I don't think that's her lipstick mark," he frowns. "The color is too tasteful."

I grimace and also push my drink away. I have never intended on drinking it, but this establishment seems very much like a "buy-something-or-get-out" type of place. I look around to see if I can spot my father. I would wager a year's salary that he is also wearing some kind of disguise as he is well known amongst Eternia's criminal set. He helped imprison most of them at one time or another.

Eric fidgets uneasily in his chair and I glare at him. "Would you calm down? You are practically wearing a sign that says 'I DON'T BELONG HERE,'" I scold.

He scowls at me and sits still for a moment. Several minutes of silence pass before the quiet clearly becomes too much for him.

"So … what's this I hear about you and the prince? Any truth to the rumors?"

I was expecting many things to come out of his mouth. That, however, was not one of them. I don't know whether or not to be embarrassed, offended at him being so forward or amused that he hadn't brought it up sooner. I so hate playing games …

"Well, since you having been blatantly hitting on me since the moment we first met, what do you think?"

He has the good graces to look a bit chagrined by my remark. However, he isn't letting me off the hook so easily.

"There is nothing wrong with giving a beautiful woman some attention, is there?" he leers.

I know I'm blushing, but it's not in a good way. The fact of the matter is I do not and never will reciprocate any romantic feelings – with Eric or any other man that isn't Adam. And in order to be fair, I need to put a stop to Eric's innuendo and flirtations right now.

"Normally, I would say no, that is not a bad thing," I say while down looking at the table. "But I am spoken for. And it is inappropriate and uncomfortable for me to be the subject of your gracious advances. I love another and always will."

Eric inclines his head to the side. "So … it is the prince, then?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't say it wasn't either."

"Exactly."

"Come on, you have to give me something here."

Actually, I don't. But maybe if do, it will get us past this subject onto less controversial matters.

"I will say this then," I explain. "The man I love is the bravest, most loyal, caring man in the universe. And he has always been there when I needed him. He is my best friend and the only man I could ever love."

"Always been there for you?" Eric asks skeptically, then reaches over the table and taps lightly at my right shoulder. "Really?"

How in the Elders does he know about my arm? Or was that just a random gesture ...

"Please don't do that," I grind out. "EVER."

Eric leans back in his chair and snickers. I glare at him.

"What's so funny?"

He puts his hands behind his head. "Nothing. Except if it is the prince that has 'spoken for' you, I hope you are ready for all that comes with him."

What the hell? This guy has the uncanniest ability of pissing me off.

"What does that mean?" I say indignantly. I really don't like where this is going.

Still, he looks undisturbed. "Well, think about it," he drawls. "The prince doesn't have the greatest reputation. He's always got nagging courtiers around him. Some of them aren't too shabby either. It has to be hard to have that many gorgeous – albeit airheaded – women around and not take advantage of it somehow. There are probably a few skeletons in the closet there. Then there's the King who is allegedly always berating him for some kind of mistake. If the King doesn't have confidence in the prince, how are the rest of us supposed to? Especially since he's not exactly known for his reliability. I mean, how many battles has he run from. Pretty much everyone on Eternia thinks he's a coward and …"

Eric's words are cut off as I throw his drink in his face. For a second he is stunned, and then he looks angry.

"Why the hell did you …"

He's cut off again as I throw my drink in his face as well. His head and most of his upper half are soaked and he wipes his face furiously with his shirt so that he can see.

Surprisingly, this little exchange seems to go unnoticed by our fellow tavern patrons. Perhaps this is common conduct here. I bet fist fights are common too and right now, I'm VERY willing to put that theory to the test.

"Okaaaaaaaay," Eric draws out. "Why did that happen?"

As much as I wanted to slug him, he's still a Major: A major jerk. I lean forward and grip the table.

"You don't know Prince Adam the way I do," I seethe. "You have no idea what he is capable of. So don't you dare sit there all self-righteous and insult him in my presence or by the Elders, you'll get so much worse than an ale bath."

Eric smirks, though for a second, he looks afraid. "Message received, Captain."

I huff and cross my arms, wishing my father would decide to get here already. Eric is pouting slightly and there is nothing worse than a grown man who pouts. It never occurred to me what a snob he is. How dare he judge Adam?

_"I can't wait to hear He-Man tell Adam what he thinks of him. This is going to be more fun than a party!"_

Shit. The memory of that day comes rolling back with full force. All the gloating I did. I was actually looking FORWARD to Adam getting bawled out. My cheeks burn with embarrassment as I realize I was complaining about Adam TO Adam.

I look at Eric. Though I feel differently about Adam now, there was a time when I may have agreed with what Eric just said … to a point.

I sigh. Since we have time to kill and we're getting all personal …

"Eric, why did you retire from the guard?"

He is clearly caught off-guard by my question and immediately tenses up. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"What do you care?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, it would help explain what you are doing here, for one. I know why I was assigned to the academy. Why were you? You don't exactly seem like someone with a disability, other than your mouth that is."

He shakes his head and looks away. "Not all disabilities are physical. You of all people should know that."

Elders this man is driving me crazy. "Are you trying to deliberately antagonize me or something? Because if you are, it's working very successfully."

His shoulders slump and he glances at me before looking away again. More people start to fill up the tavern.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little wounded by your earlier onslaught."

For effect, he grabs the collar of his shirt and wrings some ale out of it. "I don't like to talk about my time in the guard. I joined because my father wanted me too. I left because I absolutely needed to."

Before I can ask him to elaborate the door to the tavern flies open and there is a large commotion as people start filing outside, yelling and screaming. Eric and I share a look of confusion and are out of our seats immediately.

In the village square outside, a large bonfire blazes. The howling wind causes the orange and yellow flames to lick high into the air. It is at least as tall as the tavern. Even from a distance, I can feel the heat from it. But it is what is past the burning pile that has captured everyone's attention. Eric and I are pushed forward with the crowd and are separated by the flow of people. I stumble a few times but I am eventually able to fall back out of the chaos and follow from a safer distance. I try to scan the crowd for Eric, but I am unable to find him. Everything is made hazy by the billowing smoke from the bonfire.

There is a strange mixture of terrified screams and celebratory hooting and hollering coming from the crowd in front of me.

A flash of lighting tears across the sky, revealing a horrifying scene.

no. no, No, NO.

The people around me spread out and I am alone, left standing, staring as three bodies swing morbidly back and forth from one of the tree's twisted branches. Though I am at a distance, the lights from some of the villagers' torches illuminate the bodies.

I can't see their faces, but I can discern that two of the bodies are female. One appears to be a redhead wearing a long, dark-colored gown. The other is blonde and is wearing a familiar red jumpsuit.

Nononononononononononononononononononopleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

I close my eyes tightly and pray that what I'm seeing is an illusion. An evil trick of magic. I take deep breaths and convince myself that when I open my eyes, this will all be gone. Time itself seems to slow as a mantra of denial pounds an intense beat in my mind.

NothimNothimNothimNothimNothimNothimNothimNothimNothimNothim

But when I do open my eyes, what I witness makes my knees give out. I crash down to the ground.

The third body is that of a blonde man. Wearing an all-too familiar pink vest.

I scream as my world collapses around me.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad – in her life.

I heart feedback.

**Chapter 21**

**Village of Leria**

My hand flies to my mouth as I feel the bile rise up in my throat and I double over on the ground.

ItcantbehimpleasedontletitbehimpleaseElderspleasepleaseplease

A montage rolls through my mind as my eyes flood with tears:

_Adam chasing me during a game of tag in the courtyard_

_Adam helping me to my father's workshop when I fell and twisted my ankle_

_Adam and I studying in the library_

_Adam laughing at me during out first kiss debacle_

_Adam kissing me in the gardens_

_Adam's face as we made love for the first time_

In the midst of this madness, I am cognizant of voices yelling around me, but so lost am I in this grief, I do nothing but clutch my stomach.

I finally force myself to open my eyes and to look back up at the tree. Thunder rolls in the air and the winds make the dead swing rapidly from the branch they hang from. I swallow hard as I try to wrap my mind around what is happening.

But I can't do it. Without thinking about it, I push the hood of my cloak back and try to stand up. I soon realize that it's no use. My knees will not brace me and I fall again to the ground. This time, I stay there and weep uncontrollably.

"Hey, isn't that the woman who arrested you for theft?"

"I dunno. Sure looks like her though."

"How long were you in the prison mines for that?"

"Too long."

Eventually the voices seep through and I lift my eyes to see a small group of unfriendly looking men walking towards me, some with weapons raised. The big one in the middle has wild eyes that bore into mine. Ah yes. I remember him now. I arrested him just days before the explosion. He robbed several villages on the eastern side of Eternos. He was hard to catch. I thought he might carry a grudge.

Now he carries a very large sword and he looks like he's ready to maul something.

Or someone.

My mind screams to pull the laserblaster I have in a holster on my leg, but I hesitate with a deep sigh.

Let him kill me. I don't care anymore. I close my eyes and lower my head. Soon, Adam and I will be together again. I wait for the deathblow to come.

My heart is pounding in my ears so I don't immediately respond to the loud, familiar "ROOOOAAAAR!" What does get my attention, however, are the pair of strong arms that grab me from behind and pull me to my feet.

My eyes fly open and I see Battlecat pushing back the convict and his friends. But it seems he let one by. I wrestle fiercely with my captor, but his grip only tightens.

"Shhhh, Teela it's me. I've got you. Everything's all right. It's me."

For a moment I think my ears are deceiving me. Right in front of me, I can see Adam's body hanging from the tree next to Adora's and the Queen's.

"I'm alive, Teela," He-Man's voice whispers a steady stream of comforting words in my ear. "That's not me up there. It's not Adora or my mother. We're all alive. It's okay."

Though it takes a few moments for his words to register in my brain, in my soul, I know I am in the arms of the man I love. I stop fighting his grip on me and I take a few deep breaths. I slowly turn my head and meet Adam's - He-Man's - worried gaze.

They have the same eyes. How did I never realize it before?

"Ad … He-Man?"

Before he can respond, I throw my arms around his neck and bury my head against his shoulder. Another crying fit hits me hard, but I don't relinquish my hold on him. I can't let go … I'll never let go again.

I have no idea what is going on around me. I hear familiar voices, but the only thing I care about is that Adam is alive, softly rubbing my back and whispering in my ear.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so, but we should get her out of here before that mob gathers reinforcements."

"What in the Ancients happened here?"

"We were waiting for you, but then it was just chaos. We got separated from each other by the crowds."

I turn from He-Man's chest and see my father and Eric standing in front of us. Eric looks very uncomfortable. I pull away from He-Man's grasp and try to stand straight. My legs however, aren't feeling cooperative and I stumble.

The three men bump into each other trying to catch me. Eric grabs one arm, my father the other. He-Man has his hands firmly on my waist. I bend over and try to take in a few deep breaths of air, raising one hand to hold off my "helpers."

"Just give me a minute guys," I say softly. "I'll be fine. I just need a little air."

They give me a little space, but none of them go too far. I take some time to clear my head, before straightening back up.

"I'm okay," I say gratefully to all three as I push my hair out of my face. I can tell by their expressions they are all worried. He-Man gives me the same soft smile Adam does when he's trying to make me feel better about something. My father predictably nods his head, but gives me a wink and Eric exhales loudly and reaches out to touch my arm.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Captain," he says. "Really worried."

I smile but say nothing. I glance at He-Man, who is now giving Eric an odd, appraising look. I would laugh but I think if I did that right now, my father would haul me off to a padded room, so I clear my throat instead and gesture to the tree.

A few of the villagers are still standing around it, but most have disappeared: Probably as the result of He-Man's and Battlecat's appearances.

"We should cut those poor souls down. We need to figure out what's going on."

"Teela, I'm so sorry about your friends," Eric says softly. "We will get to the …"

"Wait, son," my father interrupts Eric. "That isn't the Queen, Prince Adam or Princess Adora hanging up there. The Royal Family are all very much alive."

Eric looks perplexed, but He-Man elaborates. "They have been taken to a secure location. I assure you, all three are perfectly safe."

I look up at the champion briefly. He grinds his lower jaw as he takes in the sight before us. He must have been too distracted to see it before but now that he has … Elders, this has to be difficult for him.

"Thank the Elders they are alive and safe," I say, directing the point to He-Man. "But we still need to establish who is up there."

My father and Eric agree and head for the tree. I put my hand on He-Man's arm before he can walk away.

"Hey, are you okay? I know how hard this is, but …"

My words drift off. I have no idea what else to say. His jaw is tight and his expression is as stormy as the air around us. The wind musses his hair and blows it into his face, yet it does not distract him. But as always, it is his eyes that convey his true feelings: Anguish and pain.

"No, Teela, I'm definitely NOT okay."

His words break my heart and I drop my hand from his arm. I nod and turn to join my father and Eric, when He-Man puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait."

I turn but keep my eyes on the ground. He cups my face with his hand and gently strokes my cheek with his thumb. I close my eyes and let myself enjoy the feel of his touch.

"I don't know what's going on, or who is behind all this yet, but we will get to the bottom of this," he whispers with determination. I open my eyes and gaze at him. "We will get back to our life."

It is the way he says "our life." With such love and conviction. Part of me wants to throw myself into his arms right now. The more alert half, however, reminds me that we need to keep up appearances. So I smile and step back.

"Let's go help the others."

Eric is looking at me expectantly as He-Man and I approach the tree. My father sits on the branch above and is cutting through the rope that holds the fake Adam suspended in the air.

"He-Man, grab his legs and put him down gently," father says as he works on the rope. "Eric, you and Teela go get the Attack Trak. It's just outside the main gate of the village."

We do as we are instructed and soon Eric and I are pulling the Trak up to the tree. My father, He-Man and Battlecat are putting the last of the bodies on the ground.

Up close, it is as clear as glass the deceased are not the Royal Family. Three wigs lay in a pile on the ground next to my father's feet. I recognize the woman dressed as Adora as Lieutenant Evaina who was stationed at the palace until two years ago when she resigned to marry a Duke. The woman dressed as the Queen is someone I don't recognize.

"Teela," you better have a look at this," I turn to Eric, who is blocking my view of the man's body. As I approach, He-Man looks away and Eric steps back. My eyes scan from the man's feet up to his face and dark hair.

I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Oh Elders," I gasp. "That's Turkon."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Private Compound**

**Later that night**

Shortly after we arrive, the sky decides it is done rumbling it's warning and lets loose with an epic wave of rain. Once we are within the compound's walls, we descend into the underground workshops and labs where the three bodies are removed from the Attack Trak. My father, Eric and I get out as He-Man approaches from behind on Battlecat.

On the way here, my father informed Eric and I that our assignment was a ruse. The Royal Family was in a secure location at Castle Grayskull, but we were not needed to guard them for now.

Instead, he and the Commandant had decided that we were of more use helping them in the field. Apparently, they are close to discerning who is responsible for the attacks but they didn't want to take the chance of that information getting leaked.

"If it comes down to it," he had said. "We may need your swords."

With my injury, I don't know how they decided that. By the look on Eric's face, he's a little more than shocked by this as well.

"Of course, we'll help father," I had responded. "Whatever you and the Commandant need."

Eric merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window the rest of the way here.

A team of scientists meets my father at the doors of the medical facility inside the compound where the bodies are all placed on levitation exam tables. My father carries another black audio device that he discovered tied to the branch the bodies were hung from.

"We're going to be down here a while," he says rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You all need your sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow, we'll have some concrete answers. In the meantime, I need to get word to the families of Captain Turkon, Lieutenant Evaina and Lady Raina.

Lady Raina must have been the woman I didn't recognize. But why does her name sound familiar? Next to me, He-Man lowers his face and sighs. I look at him, but he doesn't meet my gaze.

"Your rooms have been set up down here in the lower bunkers," my father says pointing down the hall. Having been here with my father in the past, I know where I'm going. "Teela, Eric, I'll have someone grab your gear from the Trak and take it to your rooms. If you are hungry, there is a kitchen down the hall and to the left. We'll meet at sunrise in the main communications room."

Eric and I both nod. As my father goes into the lab, Eric leans over to me and lowers his voice.

"I don't know about food, but I could use a shower," he says. "Is it just me or do I wreak of stale ale?"

I shake my head. "You're lucky that's all you got, Major."

"Whatever, Captain. I'll see you in the morning." He stretches his arms above his head as he walks down the hall to where our respective quarters are. He must be exhausted. We all are.

I turn to He-Man to find him staring at me quizzically.

"What?" I ask softly, trying to give him a smile. In response, he shakes his head.

"Nothing," he says walking toward the lab doors. "I better see if your father needs anymore help."

I stare in utter confusion as the doors close behind his back. I look at Battlecat.

"What was that about?"

The big tiger starts walking down the hall. "Hell if I know," he growls low.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A little more than an hour later, I step from the shower of my quarters and towel my hair dry. I should have fallen asleep the second I set foot in my room, but everything that happened tonight has kept me up.

I keep seeing the bodies. I can't forget the horror I felt thinking it was Adam.

I wrap my towel around my body and comb through my wet hair. I still can't believe Turkon is dead. I want answers. I want to know how he came to be on the end of that noose. Yes, he was a complete and total jackass, but he was a member of the Royal Guard. There is a loyalty that is supposed to come with that.

I also wonder about what connection, if any, he shares with Lieutenant Evaina and Lady Raina.

There's something I'm missing. Hell, there's probably a variety of somethings I'm missing. Right now, my thinking process is pretty much non-existent. My father is right, I need sleep.

Even the compound's bunker rooms are set up very much like the rooms at the palace. My father had the architects design them that way for the comfort of the Royal Family, any other nobility and our military leaders. He even designed each of the sleeping quarters with non-gaseous fireplaces. The fire burns without the necessity of wood or other kindling and the smoke is directed through photanium tubing that leads to an exhaust system where it is evaporated using some bizarre steam device my father created that I don't understand.

But as cold as my room was when I arrived, I choose not to question how it works. I'm just grateful that it does. The roaring fire fills my room with warmth and relaxes me, at least a little.

I walk back into my washroom to dispense of my towel and grab a robe. It's standard issue to these rooms: White and kind of scratchy, but it will suffice. I was in such a hurry this afternoon, I packed a couple changes of clothes and my uniform, but forgot my nightgown.

I look in the mirror. My eyes are red and there are dark circles underneath them. Sadly, I think I looked just as bad after the masquerade ball.

I want all this madness to end. I just want some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?

I can feel tears welling up so I rub my face furiously. I'm so tired of crying. I think I've cried more in the last two weeks than I have in my entire life.

I laugh mirthlessly. "You're getting soft on me lady," I tell the woman in the mirror, before turning to leave the washroom.

I open the door only to find myself staring at He-Man's coradite breastplate. He has both arms on the doorway and his head hangs down.

Once past the initial shock of his presence, I lift my hand to his face. "Adam?" I ask softly.

Without a sound, he takes my hand from his face and pulls me to him, descending upon my mouth with his.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: WARNING: This chapter contains adult sexual situations. This chapter is rated a very strong R.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Chapter 22**

Something about this isn't right.

I put my hands on his chest and push back. Though physically it is He-Man standing in front of me, he is still Adam. There is no longer a difference in the way I see the two.

And I know when something is bothering Adam.

At first, he ignores my resistance and wraps his arms around my waist, so I pull my head back, parting our mouths. He leans in to reconnect, but I put my hand on his face to stop him.

"Wait, please."

He halts, but does not look at me. He tilts his head down and releases a long sigh, before closing his eyes tight. I don't think I've ever seen him so … lost.

"Adam, what is it?"

He doesn't respond. Instead, he drops his arms and stands perfectly still. I reach for him, and he pulls away, going instead to sit in a nearby chair where he buries his head in his hands. For a brief moment, I am alarmed by his behavior before I realize that I have no idea what he has had to deal with for the last week, let alone how he is coping with tonight's events. Maybe the reason he looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders is because he really does have it.

I walk over and kneel before him, again touching his face.

"Adam, please look at me," I plead. "Talk to me."

He finally lifts his head. His eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks are red as if he's been crying.

By the Elders …

"Hey," I whisper, mustering up as much of a smile as I can. "I could try to make a joke to get you to lighten up, but I'm afraid my sense of humor is as tired as the rest of me. So you're going to have to help me out here."

He snorts and places his hand over mine, rubbing his cheek into my palm. "I'm too tired to laugh," he sighs.

I lean back on my heels. "I'll bet."

The warmth of the fire is comforting and it makes me drowsy. I find myself fighting my drooping eyelids. But Adam needs me. For all the times he has been there for me, the very least I can do is stay awake for him.

For his part, Adam rubs his eyes and sits up. "Not that I don't love how my name sounds on your lips, but you'll have to watch what you call me in public when I'm He-Man," he yawns. "You'd be surprised what people can hear."

I stifle my own yawn in response to his. "I know. I will work on that. But right now we're okay aren't we? Can't you change back?"

He leans his head back and slouches a bit in the chair. "If I did, I would most certainly be asleep before I could put my sword down. Plus, it's too risky. Prince Adam is not supposed to be here at all. If anyone saw or heard me …" a realization dawns on him and he lifts his head to look at me. "… unless me being with you here as He-Man really bothers you?"

I tuck my legs beneath my robe and lean on my left arm. He may be the strongest man in the universe but sometimes he's not the most perceptive.

"Of course not," I retort with amusement. "I don't care what you look like. I know who you are inside and that is all that matters to me."

He raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. "Oh yeah? Even if I looked like Beastman?"

"As long as you didn't smell like him, I'd still love you."

He chuckles at this. It's good to hear him laugh, even if it is lightly. I've missed him so much.

But the lightness soon turns as his smile becomes a frown and he leans forward, folding his hands and propping his face against them.

"Elders, tonight was horrible," he says. "It was like one of my worst nightmares came true."

Tell me about it.

"I know," I respond quietly. "It felt like the world came to an end."

Pain flickers in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry YOU had to go through that. That must have been awful."

He takes a deep breath and sits back in the chair, again rubbing his face. "It was. I mean, consciously, I knew it wasn't my mother or Adora hanging there, but the image of that … I can't get it out of my head."

I can relate, but telling him how terrified I was or that I was ready to die by that convict's blade because I thought he was dead won't serve any good purpose right now. I tilt my head to the side. "Did my father discover anything form the bodies or the audio device?"

He drops his hand and looks away. "I don't know. He didn't need me. In fact, he practically pushed me out of the lab. I've spent the last hour or so walking around, trying to get my head together."

He sits up and leans forward.

"Look Teela, there's something I need to tell you."

The tone of his voice tells me that what is coming is not necessarily going to be good news. Especially since he looks nervous, something that I'm not used to seeing in He-Man.

"Alright," I say slowly. "But it's not as big as your other secret is it?"

He ignores me and reaches over to take my right hand. Again, he refuses to meet my eyes.

"One of the people killed tonight, Lady Raina, I knew her. We had a … history."

This is not exactly what I had been expecting to hear.

"What do you mean by 'history?'"

I'm not sure what to make of this, and, I admit my hackles rise ever so slightly from jealousy. Though I have a lot more questions, I'm not sure if I should say anything more. I don't trust what may come out of my mouth.

A strange look shadows He-Man's face as he explains. "She was from the city of Oberran. A few years ago, I met her when she was being hunted by soldiers from Targa, a city rival to her own. In actuality, she and Battlecat ended up coming to my rescue when the Targans captured me. We grew close, but only briefly. Nothing real ever came of it. I hadn't seen her in years … until tonight that is."

He looks at me expectantly, as if waiting for an ax to fall.

"Teela, I cared about her, but I realized I was in love with someone else," he says softly, clearly hoping that I will understand. "It would have been unfair to pursue anything past friendship with her, but for a brief moment, I did consider it."

In all honesty, I can't help but feel a little insecure about this, though rationally, I know I have absolutely no reason to be upset. We were not together and back then - as I am so sorely reminded of - I was not always the nicest person to Adam. Therefore, I couldn't have always been an attractive consideration for affection. But it seems he loved me in spite of my behavior.

I shrug my malcontent off. "Was she a nice person?" I meet his gaze and ask quietly.

He nods his head.

"And she was special to you?" I fight the angry coils that form unwillingly in my stomach at the thought of this.

He nods again, though this time he appears much more anxious about it. It occurs to me that he must have thought this admission would cause me to be upset with him. Perhaps that is why he was so vehement in his physical attention a few moments ago.

This relationship is going to be a constant work-in-progress. One, however, that I am willing to commit to.

"Then I am very sorry for the loss of your friend," I say, giving his hand a squeeze. "And I'm grateful to her for saving your life."

As my father would say, it's the grown up thing to do. Though this new information doesn't have me jumping for joy, it's not the end of the world, or our relationship.

He-Man's eyes glitter with unshed tears as he pulls my hand to his lips, brushing them lightly against my skin. The gesture causes a tingle in my arm all the way up to my neck, and I feel myself flush with warmth.

"Have I told you how much I adore you?" he smiles against the back of my hand.

"Well, I kind of take it as a given," I joke in response.

"You should. Always." He gives my hand a little tug, beckoning me to stand. I rise from the floor and he wraps him arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He nestles his head against my stomach and sighs heavily.

We only have a few hours until daylight breaks, but I find that I am no longer tired. I run my fingers through his hair and rub the side of his face gently. We stay like that for several minutes, neither of us talking.

When He-Man raises his head, I find that same intense look that I associate with Adam's passion. He sits back in the chair and pulls me down to him. A week suddenly seems like an eternity …

I straddle his lap and wrap my hands around the back of his neck as he lifts his face to mine. This time there is nothing wrong. It is so, so right. Our lips caress each other's faces at first, but it isn't long before the time and the distance we felt these last several days catches up to us. Our kisses become deeper, our bodies more heated. My hunger for him takes my breath away, yet I can't break from him for air. I must consume more of him.

I finally take a deep breath of air as he moves his mouth from mine to my neck. I love the way his mouth feels against the sensitive flesh under my ear and it causes me to groan. I feel light-headed as his hands move over my body, rubbing my back and stroking my legs.

In this position, I can feel his tight, hardness beneath me, and it causes my pulse to quicken.

More warmth fills me as I feel his hands reach for the sash of my robe. We look into each other's eyes as he pulls the robe down from my shoulders and arms, exposing my bare body to him. With no hesitation, he lowers his mouth to my chest, nuzzling and licking the flesh in between my breasts. His hands roam down my back and caress my backside, while his mouth continues its maddening rhythm on my body.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back, allowing him better access in our position. Elders, I love this man so much. I love the way he touches me. The way he feels against me.

As my hands move over his muscular shoulders and chest, my fingers graze his breastplate. A thought causes me to chuckle. He-Man stops and tilts his head up.

"Something amuses you?" he asks with a smirk.

"The Sorceress didn't give you a whole lot to wear as He-Man, did she?" I say slyly, before dropping another long kiss on his mouth, before breaking to add: "Not that I'm complaining though. In fact, I should thank her."

His body rumbles slightly either from a laugh or a huff as he reaches behind him and pulls up on the metal and leather bands that cross his chest. Unceremoniously, he drops the breastplate along with his sword on the floor.

"I don't want you getting any ideas," he growls as he goes back to kissing my neck. "That shirt you ripped last time was my favorite one."

A laugh escapes my throat as he recaptures my mouth with his. My hands resume their exploration of his torso and shoulders. His body is amazing. I can't get enough of it.

The chair we sit in makes it easy to push myself closer and closer to his chest. I want to crawl into him.

When his hands slide up my thighs to my hips, I almost launch myself off the chair from the feeling of electricity his ministrations create on my skin.

Breathing heavily, I tilt my gaze to meet his. He is going to drive me mad.

"I want you," I say through gritted teeth. "Oh Elders, I want you."

His expression is dark and smoky, but he says nothing as he wraps his hands around my waist and lifts me with little to no effort. As I stand, my robe drops to the floor and I look down to see it puddle at my feet. When I turn my gaze back to He-Man, he has removed his pants. He remains sitting in the chair and holds his hand out to me. My eyes travel over him and I see he is more than ready for me.

I feel a grin tug at the corner of my mouth. It doesn't matter what form Adam is in, he is the most beautiful – and intimidating – creature in the universe.

I take his hand and straddle his lap again. Now, with no clothing between us, the heat from the fireplace and our passion slicks our bodies with sweat. We kiss and explore each other some more before He-Man wraps his hands in my hair and pulls my head back gently.

"You are amazing," he murmurs in between kisses. "Make love to me, Teela."

I place my hands on his shoulders and rise slightly to position myself over his length. As I slide down upon him, I watch as his eyes roll up and his head falls back against the chair. He emits a low groan.

I know precisely how he feels as I move slowly down him. I have to let my body to accommodate itself for his expansive girth. When he is finally buried deeply in me, I drop my head onto his shoulder and breathe in the essence of him.

He smells so sensual and he feels ... oh Elders he feels …

I raise my head and meet his eyes as I lift myself up slightly, then slide back down. He places his hands on my waist and kisses my neck and collarbone as I repeat the movement rhythmically. This position lets me control our pace, as well as allows me to take him deeper inside of my body.

The chair beneath us creaks slightly under our combined weight and movements. Along with the sounds our bodies make and our moans, an odd, soft, erotic melody fills our ears.

I fill the familiar tingle spark and grow within me, causing me to increase my pace. He-Man clutches me roughly to him and I wrap my arms around his head, pulling his mouth to mine as the spark builds, and buildsandbuildsandbuildsand …

I arch back as I tense tightly from the internal explosion. I bite my lip hard to keep from crying out. He-Man keeps a strong grasp on my body to keep me from falling to the floor as the sensation overtakes me.

I ride the feeling down, down, down, until the electricity within subsides. When I open my eyes, I am once again met with He-Man's hungry gaze. As my body comes back to itself, I can feel him; still hard and strong within me.

"Wow," I gasp as I stroke his face and he sits up in the chair.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commands huskily. I obey and, in addition, wrap my arms around his neck.

He kisses me fiercely and stands. While our bodies are still joined, he carries me closer to the fireplace and gently lays me on the rug, covering my body with his.

Even though I now have more legroom, I do not untangle myself from him. Instead, I hold tighter as he begins to thrust in and out of my body with hard, deep, deliberate strokes. Holding himself up by his forearms, he buries his head in my neck and groans low against my skin.

Soon, his pace quickens. He lifts himself up and looks down at me. His look is once again primal. His blue eyes darken and he squeezes them shut. His teeth grind and his face reddens from the exertion.

"Ancients," he grinds out. The ferocity of his passion is overwhelming and I again feel that powerful force begin to build up inside of me.

He-Man thrusts up hard with a low groan, causing me to lift off the floor as we both go over the edge. I dig my fingers into his shoulders as we coast on this intense wave back to consciousness.

After a few moments, He-man leans to the side of me, planting kisses on my shoulder and arm. We lay there breathing heavily for many moments before he withdraws from me. I push myself up on my elbows as I watch him rise on shaky legs, walk over to the bed and turn the blankets down. Then he returns to my side, bends over and lifts me from the floor. Kissing me, he carries me over to the bed and lays me down, crawling in next to me. I reach down and pull the blankets up over us as He-Man wraps himself around my backside, pulling me close into his arms. Within seconds, we are both asleep.

It seems far too soon that I find myself stirring from my slumber. I turn in He-Man's arms, only to find him awake and staring at me.

I yawn and tilt my face up to kiss him gently. He responds and touches my face as our mouths move. When we part, he props himself up on his arm as I lay back.

"What?" I ask him as I lightly stroke his tan chest.

He smiles.

"Marry me."


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: R for language (this chapter)

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad – in her life.

I heart feedback.

**Chapter 23**

When I was younger, Queen Marlena would tell me Earth stories called "fairytales" about princesses and damsels in distress who were rescued by a "white knights" or "handsome princes." They would fall in love and by the end of the story, the couple would be married followed by "happily ever after."

But such dreams weren't for Earth women alone. Almost all women, from the time they are little girls, imagine what the perfect proposal would be. They dream they'll find the perfect man and have this fairytale romance that would be capped off with just the right proposal.

When my good friend Ileena was first engaged, she almost wore a hole in my brain gibbering on about the when, what and where of the proposal.

"_Oh, Teela, when Jalon asked me, all I could do was scream 'YES, YES, YES!"_

To her, and I'm sure to many other women, that is the standard – and expected – reply.

I am not and was never one of these women. Which is why at this moment in time, this one special moment that will be relived in memories and stories to our children and grandchildren when they ask how Adam proposed to me, I can't come up with anything better than …

"Okay."

Let's face it, I can't really tell them ALL the circumstances of the proposal. It would scar them for life.

For his part, He-Man smiles broadly, but then quickly narrows his eyes and examines my face.

"Are you sure?" he asks somewhat accusatory but in a good-natured way, arching his left eyebrow just high enough to stress the point he is making.

I prop myself up on my elbows and glare back at him. Elders, we are hopeless. Can't we get anything right?

"Yes, I'm sure. I will marry you. Now shut up and kiss me."

He laughs loudly but does as he's told, wrapping one hand around my head and planting a deep kiss on my lips. I return his ardor and sweep my tongue through his mouth, meeting his.

I'm going to marry this man, who is both my "white knight" and "handsome prince" in one person. Though I'm no princess or damsel in distress, I feel like I've got them all beat.

I smile against the kiss and pull away slightly to lie back down, touching He-Man's face softly. There is just one thing I have to know …

"Adam, I know it's early to pull the fiancée card, but can I ask you for something? It's very important to me if we are to have a life together."

"Mm-hmm," He murmurs as he kisses the palm of my hand. He looks serious and a bit apprehensive.

"When we get married will you please get rid of the pink vests? I hate those things."

His eyes go wide before we both start laughing loudly. He falls back on the bed and pulls me close to him.

"Absolutely," he says, taking deep gasps of air in between laughs. "I only wear them because my mother had them commissioned for me. I don't know what on Eternia possessed her to pick pink. She liked them so much I didn't have the heart to stop wearing them, so as I got older, she just had them made in larger sizes. I can't escape them."

This makes me laugh harder … until there is a knock on the door before it opens a crack.

"Teela, are you awake?"

Both He-Man and I go completely still as my father's voice travels into the room. Fortunately, the opening in the door points to the other side of the room, so there is no way he can see us. I look at He-Man who is as pale as a ghost. He looks back at me and swallows hard.

I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Yes, father, but I'm not dressed. I'll meet you in the communications room."

There is a long pause. "Meet me in the lab first," he says slowly. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

Oh boy, I can tell by his tone of voice this could be bad.

"Yes father. I'll be right there."

The door starts to shut, but then stops. "Oh, and Teela, if you see He-Man, bring him along too. I can't seem to find him and there are a few things I need to talk with him about … privately."

It is the way he says "privately" that makes me nervous. The door closes softly with a "click."

I turn to He-Man who looks like someone just slapped him with a fish.

"He couldn't know," I say quietly, trying to assure myself as much as him. "He couldn't see us from that angle and we weren't THAT loud."

He-Man nods, but then stops, groans and swipes his hand over his face.

"Oh, I think he knows …" he gets up from the bed and walks toward the fireplace where our clothes lay scattered on the floor. As he picks up his garments, he points to the door.

"From the door, you see straight into this area around the fireplace," he grumbles as he pulls his breastplate and sword harness back on. "Right where I left my clothes and sword."

Oh shit. I opt for denial.

"Maybe he wasn't paying attention?"

To that, He-Man stops buckling his belt and looks at me like I was crazy. He's right. I bury my face in my hands.

"You're right," I sigh. "He's ALWAYS paying attention."

I wrap the blanket from the bed around me and walk toward the washroom, touching He-Man's arm as I pass him.

"We'll be okay," I say, again more to me than to him. "We are both adults, he knows how we feel about each other … I'm sure he'll understand."

I step into the shower to rinse off quickly, not even bothering to wash my hair. When I step out a few minutes later, He-Man hands me a towel as he leans in the doorway.

"Oh, he'll understand all right. Right after he kills me."

I smile and stretch up on tiptoe to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"He won't kill you," I chuckle, and then give him a fake grimace. "Well, at least not yet."

I dress in some of the civilian clothes I packed and tie my hair up. As I put on my boots, He-Man paces in the room. He does that a lot. I think it is an inherited trait since King Randor seems to do it often as well.

"Stop that, you're making me dizzy."

He stops and puts his hands out in frustration. "Maybe I should go talk to him first?" he says in exasperation. "I'm not going to hide what we have together, to him or anyone else."

I push up from the bed and walk over to him. He's so brave, so noble … so naïve (sometimes).

"I don't think he wants us to hide," I explain. "I know my father, he will be fine. But I should be the one to explain things. I am his only child. He always wants to protect me, even when I don't need it."

I put a finger under He-Man's chin and he looks at me with amusement. "Not unlike some other people I know," I add. "Don't worry about it."

He smirks and pulls me into a quick hug. I feel so comfortable against his chest.

"I'll take your word for it," he mutters. "But if your father kills me before we get married, I'm totally coming back to haunt you."

I grin. "That could be interesting."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Compound**

**The Main Laboratory**

My father is leaning over a scope examining something when I enter the lab. He looks up at me, nods and then looks down again.

Adam was right, he definitely knows.

"Father, I need to tell …"

He sighs and looks up at me. His eyes are bloodshot, his face is pale and he looks like he is about ready to fall over from exhaustion. Still, his aura of strength and bravery remain as solid as the desk he leans over.

"Teela, you are an adult, and I trust you to make the right decisions for yourself," he says sternly. "You are a strong, capable, loving woman and I couldn't be more proud of you today than I was when I first held you in my arms."

This, I was not expecting. I fight the teary urge to cry and look at the floor, but say nothing.

"That being said, you need to be careful. If you and Adam are to have a future together, you have to understand the complexity of the _information _you learned recently. You can't be foolish or careless about it."

Hold up. What happened to the loving father-daughter thing? I raise my eyes to him. "What do you mean?"

He straightens and walks around the table to stand in front of me. He places both hands on my shoulders and looks me square in the eye.

"If you and Adam decide one day to get married, you would be the next Queen. There is a lot of responsibility that comes with that. And while you are privy to certain _facts_, the rest of the world is not. So how you look and act around other _men_ will be scrutinized by every person from the palace courtiers to the day workers in the Spalien mines."

He drops his hands and sits down on a nearby stool. "You know better than anyone how gossip works, and how damaging it can be. There can never be a question of your loyalty to the Prince, for he will need the support of the people when he is King. How are they supposed to support him, take him seriously if there are rumors his wife is in love with another man?"

Indignation lights up within me and I stiffen. "No one should and will ever doubt my love for Adam," I seethe. "Father, I could never love another man!"

He holds his hand up to quiet me, but this only succeeds in angering me more. I now realize the array of emotions I have had in the last two weeks have been more actual feelings than I have had in a long time.

Apparently, I am past my apathy towards life. I don't know if it was Adam or my father or this attack on the Royal Family that has shaken me from my complacency, perhaps it is a combination of all three. Regardless, I decide here and now that I am going to live my life to the fullest with the man I love.

My father sees this change in me and puts his arm down. "I know that, you know that and I think it is safe to say Adam knows that. I trust you, Teela, in all matters. Just remember that there are eyes on us, watching us more often than we know."

I'm still angry, but I nod. My father speaks the truth and the rational part of me knows this.

"You're right, father," I concede. "I will endeavor to be more careful."

He gives me a half-smile and points at my right arm. "Have you been doing okay without your sling?"

I look at my shoulder and shrug. "Yeah, for the most part. It hurts like hell today though."

"Hmmph, probably from what happened last night," he grumbles and I feel the blood drain from my face. Oh Elders, did he see …

"Those villagers were a lot stronger than they looked. I got hit a couple of times myself."

Oh thank you Elders.

"Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle right?" I chuckle nervously. My father stands up and rubs his neck.

"Indeed. Did you find He-Man?" The look on his face is a little too knowing for my taste and I find myself looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Um, yeah, he's outside," I say quickly. Father straightens up, cracks his knuckles and heads for the door.

"Okay, why don't you meet up with the others in the communications room and He-Man and I will be there soon," he deadpans.

He holds the door open for me. On the other side, He-Man leans against the wall, looking more nervous than Adam did the time Lady Terra cornered him in the gardens and tried to seduce him. The old "how-do-you-like-my-perfume" trick is what I believed she used.

My father's face in unreadable as he and my fiancé regard each other.

"He-Man, a word."

I watch with eyes wide as He-Man walks past his mentor into the lab and my father lets the door swing shut behind them.

I start down the hallway to the communications room, but then stop abruptly. In all of this talk about Adam and appearances, I forgot to ask my father what he learned from the bodies or the audio device. I hoped to go into this morning's meeting prepared. I turn and head back to the lab, hoping my father will not mind the interruption and certain that He-Man will be relieved for it.

The door opens slightly with just a light touch of my hand, but the voices I hear inside stop me from entering. I lean closer to the door.

"Look, I'm more than happy to see you two wed, but you know that it is much more complicated than that."

"It doesn't have to be complicated. The Sorceress said Teela is free to make her own choices. She doesn't have to take up the mantle at Grayskull. There will be others who can fulfill the role."

What on Eternia are they talking about? What mantle? Why is Adam talking to the Sorceress about me? I should announce my presence but I find myself unable to move.

"She may not have to, but shouldn't that be for her to decide? And right now, she doesn't have all the information. You both should go talk to the Sorceress before this goes any farther and right now, we don't have time for that conversation," my father sighs and lowers his voice, though I can still hear him. "You've both been through a lot, and I'm glad she has you. I love you like you are my own son, but I'm very disappointed in how this was handled, Adam. I wish you had come to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, Duncan, but I'm not sorry about my proposal," He-Man responds with quiet determination. "I love your daughter, more than anything in the universe. I would appreciate your support of our engagement, but I don't need anyone's approval. I will marry her as long as she'll have me."

"You have my support. You've always had it. It's her mother I worry about. She's going to have some feelings about this too."

Alarm bells go off in my head. My mother? What does my mother have to do with this? What is he talking about?

"You're right, Duncan. I will talk with the Sorceress," He-Man sighs in resignation. "If she wants to tell Teela that she is her mother, and inform her of the choice she has, then those are her secrets to tell. What Teela decides beyond that is up to her. I will support any decision she makes. Even if she chooses Grayskull."

Shock overtakes me at this revealed information. The Sorceress is my … mother?

"Jeez Captain, there you are!" a familiar and incredibly obnoxious voice booms from behind and I whirl around from the door. Eric stands in front of me with his arms crossed and a bemused look on his face. "I've been looking all over for you. What's the hold-up?"

I feel a _WHOOSH_ of air as the door to the lab flies open behind me. I look over my shoulder to see He-Man and my father standing there, both looking shocked and anxious.

I clench my fists in anger. They both knew. I was aware my father knew, but Adam as well? They both fucking kept this from me all along?

I turn back to Eric.

"Nothing of importance, Major," I grind out and stalk away. "Let's get this meeting over with."

"Teela, wait!" two voices say in unison. One belongs to Eric; the other to He-Man. Eric runs up next to me and cuts me off in the hallway. I turn to find He-Man blocking the other direction. His eyes plead with me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm seriously considering punching my way out of this human trap when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Eric asks quietly.

I open my eyes and glare at him, shaking loose from his hand. "Nothing for you to be concerned about," I seethe before turning back to He-Man. "You either."

I push past Eric and practically run down the hallway. As soon as I round the corner, I duck into the nearest room and close the door. I feel light-headed and try to take a few gulps of air. I feel the bile rise in my throat. As much as I try to stop it, I double over and vomit before collapsing on the floor.

Then everything goes dark.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: PG-13 for now. May change later…

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Feedback is love. Share it.

**Chapter 24**

**Bunkers of the Royal Compound**

I awaken slowly to the press of something cold and wet against my forehead. My head feels like it is imploding and I squeeze my eyes shut as another wave of dizziness overwhelms me. I reach my hand out to steady myself against the floor.

The Sorceress is my mother. I don't know why, but it feels like the truth. Like somehow, I already knew ...

And the two people I love the most kept this from me. I slam my hand down on the ground a couple of times to keep from getting sick again.

Someone takes my wrist and steadies me against them. Once the waves passes, I take a deep breath and swallow hard. My throat burns, causing a coughing fit. Whoever has a hold on me rubs circles on my back until it subsides, then gets up and walks to another part of the room.

I open my eyes slowly, allowing them time to focus. I stare at the floor to keep from becoming dizzy again. When I finally lift my head, there is a glass of water in front of me. Behind them stand a pair of red boots.

"You know Teela, when I talked about spending quality girl time, this isn't really what I had in mind," Adora says as she kneels down in front of me. "Sip some water."

I take the glass and drink slowly. The cool water feels comforting against my lips and in my sore throat. Though Adora is obviously helping me, I eye her suspiciously. Her blonde hair falls softly over her shoulders and her blue eyes reflect her concern.

She and Adam have the same eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I rasp. "I thought you were back at Grayskull with the King and Queen?"

She stands and walks over to a nearby desk, retrieving a cloth of some kind. "I just arrived. I'm not going to stay caged up while my brother is out here fighting this menace. I was looking for Man-At-Arms when I saw you duck in here. You look like you needed some help," she shrugs. "With all this craziness, I can't blame you."

Craziness? She doesn't know the half of it. I wonder though, what she does know. I close my eyes and rest my head against my hands. "You know that I know? About you and She-Ra? Adam and He-Man?"

"Yes, Adam told me. Quite frankly, I'm grateful you know. Keeping that secret from you was tearing him up," she sighs, then frowns. "Where is he? Does he know that you're sick?"

I rub my neck. "Last time I saw him, he was talking to my father in one of the labs." I glare at her. "Did you know my mother is the Sorceress? My father knew. Adam knew. I'm just trying to gauge how many more people know the secrets of my life before I find out about them."

Adora's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. By the look on her face, she clearly did not. At least I'm not the last one to know. That or she's an excellent actress, which is very likely considering the secret she has to hide. I wave my hand dismissively and look back down.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Everyone is meeting in the main communications room. He-Man is probably there."

Adora snorts and walks back over to me. "He's going to be very unhappy when he finds out I'm here."

She is trying to switch the subject. I can get on board with that. Though I don't want to think about him right now, I can't help my curiosity.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he told me to stay at Grayskull," she huffs quietly. "Like that was going to happen. He knows me better than that."

She walks back over, kneels down and cleans up the mess I left on the floor from when I got sick. Though it must be revolting, she doesn't even flinch.

But I do. "Elders, Adora, don't do that," I beg. "Let me clean that up."

She takes a few more swipes of the floor then tosses the rag in a nearby bin.

"You need to sit there for a few minutes and rest," she says nonchalantly. "Believe me, I've had my hands in a lot worse than this."

She sits down in front of me and pulls her knees up to her chest. Her air is casual, but she looks at me with empathy.

"You are exhausted. It's obvious you haven't had much sleep. You probably haven't eaten much either. If you are as stressed mentally as you are physically, you are going to get hurt, Captain. And if something happens to you, I don't know what my brother will do."

I frown and sit up, leaning my head against the wall and stretching my legs out in front of me. "I'll be fine."

Adora rests her chin on her knees. "You know Teela, you and I are not so different. We're both fighters. We were both raised by warriors. We both hate the idea of being sheltered, even by those we love. I may be a princess by birth, but I don't have a clue how to act as a Royal. I'm willing to bet after the accident, you felt lost too."

I glare at her, but remain silent and take another swallow of water.

"Neither of us can stand by when some evil force threatens our families and our people," she continues. "And we both absolutely, positively hate to ask for help."

We have more in common than that. We've both been lied to our whole lives about who our real parents were. Well, my father and Adam didn't necessarily lie, they just let me live with the misery of never knowing my mother …

I should tell her that. But I don't.

"If there is anything I have learned since I left the Horde is that you have to let people help you. No one can do it all alone," she says with finality. "We're not immortal, Teela. It doesn't make us weak if we can't do everything ourselves."

I chuckle bitterly and set the glass of water down. I try to push myself up.

"You forgot something," I say. "We both also have a lot of people making decisions for us."

Adora stands with me and offers her hand. I refuse and steady myself against the wall.

"It's not easy," she says sadly. "And it's natural to be angry. No one is perfect, Teela. We all make mistakes. What separates us from those we fight against is our compassion and our ability to forgive. I don't know what is going on with the Sorceress or Adam's part in it, but I know he loves you. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Maybe she's right. I just don't know how much more of this I can take.

"It's too much right now," I say, looking at the floor. I detest the idea of becoming an emotional wreck in front of this woman. Guess it's a little too late for that though. "I feel like I have no control over my life. I thought I had a good handle on things, but I'm wondering more and more if I was just deluding myself."

Adora chews on her lower lip and nods. "I understand. Believe me, I do. But don't internalize it. It will destroy you."

Looking at her, I sense her concern is genuine. What she says makes sense. And she should know about how I'm feeling, given everything she has gone through in her life.

"You know, when we first met, I couldn't stand you," I say mirthlessly. "I'm sorry about that."

She raises her eyebrows but looks amused rather than angry. "Oh Teela, I like you," she chuckles. "You and I are going to be good friends."

Despite my mood, I find myself laughing. Maybe I am going crazy. At this point, there may be something to say for insanity.

The nearby door swings open and Eric comes bounding into the room. For some reason, the frantic look on his face only causes me to laugh more. It's not funny, but I can't help myself. He looks back and forth between Adora and I.

Eric runs a hand through his thick hair and swears under his breath.

"Ancients Captain, what is going on with you? First you take off and now you're laughing you' head off like a squealer bird," Eric asks before turning to Adora. "And, forgive me your highness, but what are you doing here?"

Adora opens her mouth to respond, but doesn't get the chance.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well."

I stop laughing as He-Man enters the room. Folding his arms over his broad chest, he grinds his jaw and stares at his sister. For her part, she just glares right back at him.

I'm still mad at him, but I don't want him to be at odds with his sister. I walk to her side.

"She could be helpful," I offer. "She has more combat training than most of the Royal Guard. No sense letting it go to waste in Grayskull."

He-Man shoots me a look of anger. "Her life is being threatened. She needs to be protected," he says furiously.

Oh Adam, you do NOT want to pull at that thread with me.

"SHE is capable of making her own decisions," I spit back, hoping he gets the double meaning of that statement. "If she wants to be a part of this, I say let her."

This is getting ugly. Which is why I am surprised when it is Eric who intervenes.

"Look," he says stepping in between He-Man and I. "I don't know what is going on in here, but we don't have time for this." He looks at me.

"Captain, are you well enough to attend this meeting?"

All eyes in the room now focus on me. I hate that.

"Yes sir," I say with a salute.

He rolls his eyes and turns to He-Man. "Fine. As far as I'm concerned, if the Princess wants to help, she is more than welcome. He-Man, I know you are not a member of the Guard, but as the ranking officer in this room, I am going to strongly suggest we get to this meeting. We are wasting valuable time here."

I can't help but suppress a smile as I watch Eric pull rank on the Prince of Eternia. I glance over to Adora. She is looking at the wall and biting the inside of her cheek.

He-Man however, does not look happy. Without a word, he turns on his heel and storms out of the room. Adora gives me a wink as she follows him out. As I walk to the door, I lean over to Eric.

"Well played Major," I smirk. "Way to alienate the most powerful man in the universe."

Eric shrugs, but looks nervous. "I'm gonna die sometime, right?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Compound**

**Main Communications Room**

Everyone in the room rises from their seats as Adora enters and moves to stand at the middle of the room. She motions for them to sit and places her hands on the meeting table.

My father, who was already in the room when we enter, raises his eyes to mine. He looks relieved, but his eyes pose questions that I know he will put to voice later. I move to stand in one of the back corners of the room. After the spell I just had, I need to stand.

Though there are open seats still at the table, Eric approaches and stands next to me. His father regards him with tired eyes, but says nothing. Eric merely nods in return and crosses his arms.

Across the room, He-Man's stare remains fixed on his sister. If he doesn't want to look at me, fine. We'll deal with it later.

"If there are no objections, gentlemen, I am here in my father's absence," Adora says confidently, holding her head high.

A few of the ranking officers in the room murmur, but Adora speaks before anyone can protest.

"No objections then? Good. Let's begin."

She's better at this than I gave her credit for. I suppress a smile and glance at my father who is watching her very closely. I glance back at He-Man to find him staring at a map on the wall.

It feels like we have taken a huge step backwards. I've never felt so conflicted. Part of me is angry with him. The other part aches for him.

Commandant Scheimer and my father both rise from their seats.

"In light of last night's events, we have discontinued interviewing people who were at the palace the night of the ball," Scheimer addresses Adora and the rest of the room. "What information we were able to gather has been of little assistance to us anyway. As morbid as it is to say this, the latest murders have given us our only tangible information so far."

My father activates a hologram screen on the table in front of us. Soon a series of photos showing the still bodies of Turkon, Evaina and Lady Raina appear next to each other. The pictures rotate so that everyone in the room can examine them.

I close my eyes for a moment and send out a prayer for their souls.

"Examination of the bodies found in the village of Leria last night indicates their deaths were not the result of hanging," my father relays the facts bluntly. "In fact, all evidence indicates they were dead before they were hung from the tree."

He presses a button on the remote in his hand and the screens change. This time, the photos reveal anatomical examinations of each of the three deceased's chest cavities. I swallow hard and fight another round of nausea.

I remember that one of those bodies is He-Man's friend. I look over to him to find him staring at the hologram in disgust.

"Though no visible external cuts were found on their bodies, these three people died as the result of the removal of their hearts," my father continues as he points to specific points on the hologram. "Internally, there are no signs of lacerations. There is no damage to the surrounding tissue and organs. There are no broken bones and, there was no blood loss. As horrific and impossible as it may seem, by all indications it looks like their hearts simply disappeared."

He shuts off the hologram and rubs his eyes. "And if that truly is the case, then these people were killed by very powerful, very evil magic. There are few sorcerers that wield that kind of power on Eternia. It also poses many questions. Up to this point, the Collective's tactics have been deadly, but simplistic. For example, they are using coradite bombs, which are man-made. Also, the three bodies were dressed in wigs and clothes stolen from the palace. If they have this kind of powerful, dark magic at their disposal, why not cast a spell to disguise the bodies? Why go through the trouble of dressing them to appear as the Royal Family? And why use technology to communicate with us? Why not use magic, which is often untraceable?"

He points to the table. In front of the Commandant are two audio devices. I wonder where the second one came from. Without a word, Scheimer activates one of the audio devices.

As before, there is static, before an electronic voice speaks.

"It has become clear the Royal Family will not abdicate, therefore our hand is being forced."

Adora folds her hands in front of her and leans closer to the table. He-Man also listens intently.

"Even as you listen to this, our numbers are growing. It seems many of your own guard believe Eternia should never be allowed to fall into the hands of an invader from another dimension, a Horde princess or a coward prince."

My blood boils. I look over at He-Man. He has not moved but his body is tense with suppressed rage. I know he is more angry about the slight against his sister and mother than against him. After so many years of it, Adam learned how to take the criticism of others in stride. This saddens me.

"Randor, we give you one last ultimatum: Step down from the throne or you and all those who support you will die. You have until nightfall tomorrow."

The recording goes silent and Scheimer reaches down and switches it off. Adora rises from her chair.

"My father will never abdicate the throne to these people," she says forcefully. I can see her anger reflected in He-Man's eyes. They are so much alike. "That is not even an option. Nor is allowing more innocent people to die. So let's move forward. What else do we know?"

My father clears his throat and she returns to her seat.

"The audio devices are programmed to disguise the voice of the speaker upon recording. Normally, it would be next to impossible to unmask the transmission. But …" he picks up the other audio device, "… I was able to reverse the polarity in an unused device. By altering the receiver and tweaking the settings in this device, we were able to unmask a portion of the recording found in Leria. It is grainy, but the difference is distinct. And this may be the best lead we get. What you are about to hear is the voice of one of the members of the Collective. Possibly, the voice of the person orchestrating the attacks."

He pushes a button on the device in his hands. Again, there is static. When the recording begins, there is a noticeable difference: The voice is human.

"Even as you listen to this, our numbers are growing. It seems many of your own guard believe Eternia should never be allowed to fall into the hands of an invader from another dimension, a Horde princess or a coward prince."

This time, my blood runs cold.

I know this voice. Elders help me, I know this voice only too well. I have heard it in my nightmares countless times.

But it can't be.

I snap my eyes to Eric. He turns his head to meet my gaze.

"No," I breathe as my pulse accelerates. I can feel the flashback coming on. "No. No."

My knees begin to give out and I place my hand against the wall. From the corner of my eye, I can see He-Man begin to move from the other side of the room.

"I … I don't believe this," I whisper as things around me begin to move in slow motion. My father begins to round the table as Adora rises from her chair. Eric sweeps in from the side and grabs my arm to steady me.

The room starts to fade. I am back in the market again. I can see the bomb.

"_There's no reason to do this."_

"What is it Captain?" Eric grunts as he puts my arm around his head. I lift my eyes to find him staring at me in confusion. I let my head fall down as I try to breathe. I feel like I am drowning.

"It can't be him, it just … it can't be."

"_No one here wants to hurt you."_

I remember the fear. The screams of the villagers.

He-Man and my father are now in front of me. Father lifts my head, worry etched on his face.

"Teela, what is it? You must tell us."

I feel myself slipping into darkness. I look at He-Man and silently beg him not to let me go under. He looks terrified.

"_She ripped out my heart."_

"He's dead. It can't be him. He's dead."

I hear the thunder from the explosion in my head. I hear the sound of breaking glass.

He-Man looks at my father bewilderedly and leans in closer to me.

"Who's dead, Teela? Tell us what's wrong," his face pleads. "C'mon, stay with us here."

I try to shake off the weightless feeling that is trying to overtake me, but the shock is moving too quickly. My shoulder burns. I can feel the steel punching through my body.

"_She has to know that I would kill for her!"_

I can't give in to this. I need to tell him …

I gather all my remaining strength and fight against the flashback.

"Elkin," I say slowly, hoping the man I love will understand. "The voice on the recorder, it's him. He had the bomb."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: R for language.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad – in her life.

Feedback is love. Share the love.

*Author's note: Since this is sci-fi, I'm taking a few medical liberties in this chapter.

**Chapter 25**

"Her pulse is way too fast, we need to take her to the infirmary. She needs to be sedated, now!" Eric yells has he holds my wrist while my father and He-Man struggle to get me to control my breathing.

Eric's voice is scared and commanding at the same time and though I'm not looking at him, I know he has what I know as his panic face on.

Speaking of panic? Why are we in the marketplace? Doesn't someone have a bomb?

"No sedatives," my father barks back. "We do need to get her to the infirmary, but we need to control her breathing first, that should stabilize her heartbeat. Her heart won't be able to take it if we pump a bunch of sleep-inducing sedatives into her right now."

Father always knows best. Father, please get me out of here. He has a bomb. Don't let him hurt me again.

"Breathe Teela, c'mon breathe through it," Adam's voice cuts through the noise, but I don't see him. "Please, you have to breathe."

Adam you must leave, you shouldn't be here it's too dangerous for you. I look around the market and I see my father and He-Man and Eric. What are they doing here? There's a bomb, they shouldn't be here. Run you guys! … Wait, I need He-Man, he can save me from the bomb this time … please save me He-Man … please, I'll be your best friend, no wait, I'm Adam's best friend. What else can I be for you? I'll do it if you stop it this time. Anything.

He puts his strong arms around me and lifts me, carrying me away from this place. Oh thank you Elders, thank you. I'm not going to be blown up again. I bury my face in his neck. I'm scared to look back. If Elkin sees me, he'll detonate the bomb again and I'll be hurt again and there will be pain. Oh Elders, please, no more pain.

"Shhhhhh, Teela. It's okay, I've got you," I hear He-Man say. "No one is going to hurt you. Shhhhhhh."

He-Man is going to carry me to safety like he did that time after we blew up Skeletor's goblin gate. I love you He-Man. Thank you for saving me this time. I'm sorry I was mad at you for not saving me before. But you're here now and saving me from Elkin again. Thank you thank you thank you …

He-Man why do you look so sad? Are those tears? Don't cry, you saved me I'm safe now. I'm safe now. I'm …

So very tired. Sleep sounds good. I think I'll just take a little nap while He-Man carries me. Tired … so tired …

Why is it so dark out already?

______________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Compound Infirmary **

**Later that day ...**

If I could have a special power, it would be to never get sick. I hate infirmaries.

I haven't even opened my eyes yet and I already know I'm in one. I can tell by the smell of medicinal herbs and potions, the feel of the hard bed and the choking dryness of the sterile air.

"What in the hell happened?" I groan to myself. I was in the communication room. Father was talking. How did I get here?

"Best we can tell, you had a flashback," I hear Eric say.

I freeze and keep my eyes shut.

"A pretty serious one." He-Man is here as well. "About the market bombing that … injured you."

"You've been out most of the day," Eric returns gently. "We were starting to get worried, Captain."

I move my hand and open my eyes to see Eric on one side of my bed and He-Man on the other. They both look exhausted, but He-Man looks like he's been through hell and back.

Oh Elders, am I having a nightmare?

"You gave us quite a scare, Teela. See? I said you needed rest."

Adora is here too? As soon as I think it, she steps out from behind He-Man and stands at the foot of the bed. All three of them look relieved. Confused, but still relieved.

But that is not the point.

"I had a flashback?" I ask the crowd as I sit up. He-Man immediately grabs my pillow and props it up behind my back. I chew on my lower lip. I thought - I was so hoping - I was past this.

Hopefully, my entourage won't press the matter further.

"Has that ever happened to you before today, Teela?" Adora asks me gently.

Fuck.

How do I answer this? Do I tell them about all the nights I woke up in a cold sweat screaming, certain that a sword had just punctured my shoulder again? Or about when I thought the first flashback almost caused me to crash an Attack Trak? Or maybe I should tell them about the last one I had the week before my father and everyone returned from Etheria. That time I wasn't hurt. I was in my office, alone. I barely remember it …

Do I tell them that I have never told anyone about these episodes in fear that it would completely end my career? That I couldn't stand the idea of becoming one of the "poor soldiers" that everyone pitied? That I was horrified at the idea of my commanding officers learning I had a mental disability as well as a physical one, and I would be probably be forced to undergo years of treatment at a "special" facility? I was already retired from active duty. Everyone was on Etheria. What would I have done without my work? As much as I didn't like the idea of teaching in the beginning, all I had left was the academy.

Do I tell them that the only times I had the flashbacks was when I had worked up the courage not to wear my sling. That every day since the palace was attacked - effectively destroying my security blanket - I have been terrified of this very thing?

If I say "yes," my father and/or Eric will pull me from this assignment and send me back to the academy. Eric might have me sent to a padded room. The people I love will be in danger again, and I'll be in confinement.

If I say "no," then I am lying to those same people I claim to love. And quite possibly endangering them. What would happen if I had another flashback at a critical moment and someone got hurt? Elders, I couldn't live with myself.

"Teela? Did you hear me?" Adora repeats, this time a bit more forceful.

Decisions, decisions.

I look down at the blanket and find myself wishing I had my sling. Its absence stirs the fear inside of me. For all the times I heckled Adam, I find it bitterly ironic that I am the coward now.

I can't let these people get hurt, even if it means the end of my career or a lifetime in a special facility for injured guardsmen.

Without looking at my audience, I nod in the affirmative. There is silence in the room, and I know that He-Man and Adora are exchanging knowing looks. Eric is probably stifling a smirk. Elders, I am so pathetic. Adam deserves a whole woman, not one that is only a fraction of what she used to be.

For absolutely no reason, I start to chuckle. Maybe my grasp on reality really is tenuous at best. Maybe I would fit in nicely at a facility. Hopefully they'll give me my own room.

"Could you two give Teela and I a few minutes, please?"

I look up to find He-Man looking at the other two. Eric, who doesn't appear to be as amused as I had expected him to be, nods and opens the door for himself and Adora, who gives me a sad smile before turning and walking out. I watch the door close behind Eric and lay back on the bed.

Here it comes. What will it be? Will he give me a lecture or a scolding? Or will it be the old "You're very special to me, but I think we would be better as friends"-thing? I am damaged goods, so I really wouldn't blame him for the latter. I'm sure he could find a more suitable wife than me. One of those ladies from Etheria perhaps. Who wants a crazy woman to be Queen?

"Scoot over," He-Man says as he sits next to me and swings his legs up on the bed. I wonder where he is going with this, but – with raised eyebrows – I do as he asks. A moment later he settles in next to me and wraps a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. He kisses the top of my head, and I hesitantly rest it against his chest. No sense getting too comfortable when the inevitable doesn't warrant it. I listen to his strong heartbeat, trying to commit the rhythm to memory. When I'm stuck in a hospital room for the rest of my life and he's married to someone with a full deck, all I'll have are memories of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. His voice is not condemning or angry. It is sad. Oh Elders, I can't live with the idea that this man pities me.

And sarcasm has always been my best defense. "Gee, it's kinda hard to keep track of whose turn it is to have a secret in this relationship," I quip. "I guess I needed to play catch-up."

That's the problem with hindsight. You never realize you've said something stupid and/or incredibly cruel until AFTER you've said it. I feel He-Man tense up and he lifts my face with his free hand so he can meet my eyes. The pain reflected in those deep oceans of blue burns me to the core and I immediately feel ashamed for my words.

"Please, Teela," his voice cracks softly as tears form in his eyes. "I know you are angry with me, and if you want me to beg, I will. Just please, please don't shut me out like this. I can't take it. I can't lose you."

He still wants me? Elders, why?

Oh Adam, you've been through so much. You shouldn't have to deal with this too. Still, he holds me tight as if he's afraid that I'll run away. For as long as we have known each other, I guess I should know that he recognizes when my "fight or flight" instinct kicks in.

As much as I thought it would be he who runs from me, I find the thought of him actually doing it would be enough to shatter what thin grasp on sanity I have left. I can't do without him. It may be co-dependent on some level, but I'm willing to live with that label if it means waking up in his arms every morning.

Why can' the rest of the world just go away and let us be?

I reach up and wipe a tear that has strayed from his eyes to his cheek. The action breaks my heart and I rest my hand against his face. He sighs, closes his eyes and turns his cheek into it, kissing the palm of my hand.

I told him I would marry him. And I vow here and now that I will. As long as he'll still have me.

"I'm so sorry," I choke and fight against the sob in my own chest. My eyes water so heavily that I can't stop the tears from spilling. "I'm sorry for acting this way. I'm sorry for not telling you about the flashbacks."

The sob I had been fighting finally wins out and escapes my throat. I bury my head against He-Man's chest and let out a torrent of anger, frustration and sadness.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away! I'm such a screw up. I don't know what is wrong with me. I love you so much, I just don't know how to handle it!"

He strokes my hair and whispers to me. Because I'm so upset, I have no idea what he is saying. Once my crying jag subsides, I take a few deep breaths and lift my head. His chest is wet with my tears. I pull at the edge of the blanket and try to dry him off, but he stills my hand with his own.

"It's fine," he whispers tenderly. "Just be still and let me hold you for a few minutes. I think we could both use some time that is calm."

He pulls me back to him and I rest my head on his shoulder while he rubs my arm softly. The steady rise and fall of his chest creates a soft tempo and I find my senses becoming dull again.

I really don't want to fall asleep. Especially if I have been out all day like Eric said. There is too much at stake for me to be asleep ...

As if he is reading my mind, He-Man kisses my forehead then speaks.

"I know what you are thinking, but you desperately need to rest," he pleads. "The healers said you were suffering from hypertension, exhaustion and dehydration. They were surprised you hadn't broken down sooner."

He reaches down, picks up my hand and gives it a quick kiss. "I told them you were one of the strongest people in the world and had an iron will. Now, I'm pretty sure they all think I have a thing for you."

This makes me smile. "Oh goody, more rumors," I tease.

He-Man snorts. "Yeah, just what we need, right? I suppose worse things could be said."

Indeed they could. I've already heard most of them. But he doesn't need to know that.

But there is something I need to know.

"How bad was it?" I ask quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"My flashback," I elaborate. "You said it was serious. Are we talking like fainting-in-the-middle-of-the-room serious or foaming-at-the-mouth serious?"

He squeezes me tighter. Elders, it must have been bad.

"It was bad."

I thought so.

"Please tell me. I need to know."

He-Man clears his throat and then rests his chin on my head. "It was one of the scariest situations I have ever been in," he says softly. "I felt so helpless. You were right in front of me, but it was like you were somewhere else. You had no idea of what was happening to you. You just kept … screaming … and begging me to help you. And I wanted to, with every fiber of my being. I just had no idea how."

Oh Elders. I'm so sorry.

"What else?" I press, hoping he'll forgive my insistence. "I need to understand this. Maybe the more I know, the more I'll have a chance to stop it if it happens again."

He seems reluctant to continue at first, but then acquiesces.

"You were so far gone, you seemed to forget … my secret," he whispers. "When I tried to talk to you, you heard Adam, but you saw me – or at least, that is what it seemed like. You kept telling us to get Adam out of the market, but you kept thanking me for being there to save you. You weren't making the, you know, connection."

I frown. "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't think it is meant too," he replies. "You have been through too much. Not just this last year, but for a long time. You've been in combat since you were 16. When Skeletor was around, we were constantly dealing with him and his evil warriors. You've always pushed yourself so hard, and I'm grateful to you for always being at my side when I needed you. But maybe all this is your body's way of telling you to take some time and heal. Relax and just be Teela, for a while. Not Teela, Captain of the Guard or Teela, Master and Defender of Eternia. Just Teela."

I consider his words. They make some sense. But still …

"What about you?" I ask. "You've been through as much, if not more? How is it you aren't suffering any physical or mental repercussions?"

"For the most part I think some of that is the healing power of Grayskull. But there have been repercussions. I think there always will be."

"Like what?"

He exhales slowly. "Well, for one, being He-Man always leaves me feeling exhausted."

That would explain why Adam was always "tired." And I thought he was just lazy. We could have saved ourselves so much pain if I would have known.

"Until the time comes when I can just be – me – I deal with it the best I can."

We sit in silence again, and I can feel it lulling me back to sleep. Maybe I should rest. I lift my face and look at He-Man. He looks so tired.

"I'm so sorry."

He tilts his head slightly. "What on Eternia do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for today. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the flashbacks. I hadn't had one since you and my father returned. I thought I was past them."

He leans downs and kisses me softly. I close my eyes and allow myself to taste his lips briefly before settling back down into his embrace.

The deep bass of his voice reverberates in his chest and against my cheek.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Teela," he says. "I love you. Nothing you could say or do would ever make me feel any differently."

I smile. The lull of sleep is quickly overpowering me and I feel myself sinking into the warm embrace of slumber.

"I love you too," I murmur.

I'll think about all this once I've had a good night's sleep. I'm so tired I can't even remember what caused me to have a flashback to begin with.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: R for language

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Feedback is love. Share it.

**Chapter 26**

**The Royal Compound Infirmary**

**Time unknown**

"_There's no reason to do this. No one here wants to hurt you."_

"_I'm already hurt. She ripped out my heart."_

"_She ripped out my heart."_

"_Ripped out my heart."_

"_My heart."_

"_Though no visible cuts or other indications of surgery were found on their bodies, these three people died as the result of the removal of their hearts__."_

"STOP!"

The scream tears from my throat and I desperately gulp lungfuls of air as I try to get my bearings.

Where am I? What happened?

I swing my feet over the side of the bed and remember that I am in the compound's infirmary. I bury my face in my hands and try to pull myself together.

I remember it all now. The meeting. The audio device. The recording.

Elkin.

How is this possible? Elkin died. I saw the body. I MADE myself go see his body, what was left of it.

_"… these people were killed by very powerful, very evil magic. There are few sorcerers that wield that kind of power on Eternia."_

My father's words from the meeting stir my determination. I hop off the bed and grab my clothes from a nearby chair.

A few minutes later, I head for the main labs. Expectedly, my father is there working, along with He-Man and Adora. All three have their heads together and all three look at me in dismay when I enter. However, it is my father who goes off first.

"What in the Ancients are you doing out of bed, young lady?" he scolds. "You are very sick, you need to rest."

I glare at him and ignore his words.

"Elkin is alive, somehow," I say crossing my arms. "He had something to do with the murders of Turkon, Evaina and Raina if he didn't kill them himself."

My father mimics my stance and expression. "You are in no condition to deal with this, Teela!" he booms. "Please, please go back to the infirmary or so help me I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you there myself!"

Blessedly, Adora remains silent, but He-Man puts a calming hand on my father's shoulder. Still, these two are experts at forming an alliance when it comes to me. I know full well that in this fight, it will be two against one with Adora sitting neutral.

"Your father is right," He-Man predictably tries to persuade me. "You need to give yourself time to heal. You need to rest."

I have had enough. I will not stand down. I will not be apathetic about this. To hell with apathy.

New Teela, take a seat. Old Teela, you're up.

"I'm tired of this!" I yell back with clenched fists. "I'm tired of everyone feeling like they need to protect poor, fragile, injured Teela. In case any of you have forgotten, I am a trained soldier who has been in combat more times than many ranking officers. I was in charge of one of the most important units in the Royal Guard. I cannot, no, I WILL NOT, stand by while you three head out to the slaughter! Not this time! So do not tell me what I can and can't do. I am an adult who wants to see this violence, this SHIT, brought to an end! And I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that that happens!"

My rant is met with stunned silence. My father and He-Man exchange looks.

Neutral Adora shrugs.

"Well, it's kind of hard to argue with that," she says lightly and gives me an encouraging smile. So much for neutrality.

Her brother, however, is not so easy to convince.

"You can't blame us, for being worried," He-Man says cautiously. I can see the love and compassion he is feeling reflected in his eyes. "We've seen what this is doing to you. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

I love him, but right now I am seriously fighting the urge to smack him upside the head.

"And you think that not having any confidence in me doesn't hurt?" I seethe. "I have to tell you, that is doing a hell of a lot more damage than that stupid bomb ever did."

He-Man opens his mouth to respond, but my father cuts him off.

"We trust you, daughter, but what if you have another flashback?" he asks bluntly. He is not condemning me. He is merely pointing out the obvious. "That is not always a controllable condition. If this situation leads to battle, do you really want to fight knowing that you are putting yourself and others in a danger should a flashback hit you again?"

This is not something I hadn't considered. And knowing me as well as my father does, he knows that I fear that very thing above all else.

I hold my head up. If Adora could walk into the lion's den filled with the Guard's top brass, I can face my father and my fiancé.

"I never said anything about going into battle," I say defiantly. "You just assume that is what I want. If you'll shut up and listen for five damn minutes, I will tell you what I want. I said I would do everything in my power to help. And the best way I can do that is to instruct you three in what – or who – you are dealing with."

Adora grins and crosses her arms. A silent understanding passes between us.

"Would you care to elaborate on that, Captain?" she asks brightly. I never thought I'd say it, but I find myself grateful for her support.

"While you three were on Etheria dealing with the Horde, I was here, dealing with Elkin," I explain. A look of distress and guilt crosses my beloved's face, but there is little I can do to reassure him right now. "In the time that followed the explosion, before classes began at the academy, I did everything I could to find out about him. I read the healers' examination records and the witness statements of the people in the market when the bomb went off. I triple-checked his history and went to his homeland of Sanlidon to talk to the people who knew him. Do you know what I found out?"

My father strokes his mustache and motions for me to continue. "What did you discover?"

They need to understand this. "That he was totally and completely insane," I say flatly. "I mean criminally-delusional from the time he was a child. And he practiced in dark magic with the more vigor than Skeletor and Evil-Lyn combined. What I was unable to ascertain is why he never put his magic to the test before. But if we had, we would have known it about it. I felt guilty for being relieved that he was dead because this guy was … is … capable of things that would make the things Skeletor did look like training simulations. He was an apprentice … of Evil itself. I'd bet my life that is was the very same Evil that tried to overtake Malick a few years ago."

The color drains from He-Man's face. I know he remembers that battle well. I could tell that it bothered him for a long time. He's just as weary of fighting these forces as I am. I know what this is doing to him.

Which is why we need to stay focused if we are to win this fight.

"Elkin is involved, he may even be the mastermind," I continue. "But he I seriously doubt he is working alone. Elkin may have murdered those people, but someone else was responsible for their handling. Someone with little to no magic powers. Like you said, father, someone skilled in magic could have cast a spell to alter the appearance of the bodies. They wouldn't have wasted the time and energy with dressing them to look like …"

"My mother, Adam or I," Adora finishes for me. He-Man runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"How do we know for sure Elkin is behind the murders?"

I rub my eyes tiredly. Gruesome details make this so much more difficult to explain but in the end, they substantiate my conclusion.

"Our three victims were missing their hearts," I say looking to my father, who nods in response. "When I was facing off with Elkin in the village, he said his lover had 'ripped' out his heart. A farmer from Sanlidon told me that years ago, a few women from the village had gone missing, never to be seen or heard from again. Elkin apparently courted all but one of the women. The farmer said he disappeared before anyone could question him about it, but truth be told, I imagine no one wanted to get close enough to him to ask. The Sanlidonians seemed to fear his a great deal."

Father crosses the room to a computer and pulls up the images of the bodies.

"Matters of the heart," he mumbles as he scrolls through the holograms. "It makes sense, but it still seems like a stretch. I'm not doubting your theory that Elkin is involved. I'm just wondering why he would put himself out there for us? He had to know that with you alive, we were bound to learn his secret."

I shake my head. The complexity of this is getting to be a bit overwhelming.

"That's not the way this guy works," I sigh. "I've learned from experience that he has a flair for the dramatic. And though I've never fully realized it until now, the man is not as stupid as I once believed him to be. The coradite bomb he used in the marketplace wasn't meant for his death. He was trying to attract someone's attention. In his journals – which were twisted by the way – he talked about the woman he loved and how she was repulsed by evil. I don't think she was ever his lover, but more of an obsession: Someone who had dismissed him. He probably wanted people to believe he was killed so that he could enact his revenge at a later date. She may be dead already."

Adora shifts. "That still doesn't explain why he would use a bomb and not magic. If he really was that powerful of a magician, why hide it behind technology?"

I look down. "I don't know. A few weeks into my investigation, I started having the flashbacks. So I quit digging. I thought Elkin was dead and buried. And I was crippled. I thought it didn't matter who he was or why he did what he did. My mind was all I had left and it wasn't worth risking my sanity over a dead man."

Again, there is silence as we all try to sort out this information. Then, my father snaps his fingers as some illumination dawns on him.

"Maybe he didn't hide it. What kind of bomb did he use? Was it a large one or hand-held?"

I look at my father quizzically. Had he never read the records? Had I never told him? "Blue coradite. Hand-held. Why?"

My father slams his hand against a nearby desk. "Damn it, I can't believe I never asked, before. What is the matter with me?" He looks up at me and I can read the frustration in his eyes. "I'm sorry daughter. I let you down."

What in the Elders is he talking about? But before I can ask, he starts typing furiously on the computer.

"A fistful of blue coradite only has the strength of a firecracker," he says as he pulls up a new holographic image, showing the elemental makeup of blue coradite. "That would not have thrown you the distance it did nor with the force that it did. No way. Not unless he was packing a boulder of that rock."

The pieces start to fall into place. Son of a …

"It was a trick," I say gravely. "An illusion? He hit me with a spell?"

He-Man comes to my side and puts his arm around my shoulder. He looks angry but is trying to keep it in check.

Join the club, my love.

"Possibly," father responds. "There is no way to tell for sure, though I think it is the logical conclusion."

Adora puts a finger up to her mouth and taps it against her lips. She looks to be considering something.

"That really begs the question, then," she mutters as she turns her gaze to He-Man. Their identical blue eyes lock. After a moment, his eyes widen and he gives my shoulder a squeeze. It is my right shoulder, and though I know he is not consciously trying to hurt me, I suppress the twinge of pain that is causes.

"By the Ancients, Adora," he responds, lost in this unknown connection he and his sister have established. "I never even thought …"

Okay, now I'm confused. Do they have telepathy or something?

"Someone want to clue me in, please? What question?"

Adora drops her hand. "Think about it, Teela? Was it really a coincidence that it was you in the market facing off against this guy? Was it a case of you being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or was it orchestrated somehow? Instead of being protection for the people in the market, were you targeted specifically?"

Oh Elders. I hadn't ever considered this. And I pray that it is not the case.

"Think about it," she says again, stressing her point to He-Man and my father. "First Teela, then Turkon. Both Captains. Both in charge of the Palace Unit of the Royal Guard. Both …"

"The Prince's bodyguards," He-Man finishes through gritted teeth. "Bastard."

Adora tilts her head to the side. "What does that word mean?"

He-Man stares at the wall. "I don't know. Ask mother. I heard her say it once when she was angry."

I put my arms up and shake my head again. "Wait a minute, we're still at a dead end here."

Everyone glares at me and I realize what I've said. I look at He-Man.

"Bad use of expression, sorry," I apologize. "But still, what motivation would Elkin have for wanting to hurt me or you? Plus that doesn't explain why Lieutenant Evaina or Lady Raina were killed. Nor does it explain why he would want to oust the Royal Family in favor of this Collective. There is still something we are missing. A lot of somethings."

He-Man crosses his arms and looks at the floor. After a minute, he lifts his head.

"The attack on the palace and the incident in Leria indicate someone with a definite grudge against the Royal Family. Did anything in your investigation ever indicate whether or not Elkin harbored ill-will against my parents?"

I shake my head. "No. That is where I am confused. In his journals, he referred to someone who had 'stolen his beloved's heart' and that he would reclaim it, but never named anyone. If he meant a member of the Royal Family, there was nothing to indicate it. It doesn't fit."

"What if you are right then?" He-Man responds. "What if he is working with someone? Someone non-magical? Maybe we are dealing with two different agendas here. Both are obviously maniacal, but maybe one is more deliberate than the other. As evil as Elkin may be, perhaps he is being used by someone with an even darker mission. Someone who wants control of Eternia but doesn't have the power to obtain it."

I groan in frustration. "It's likely, but how do we find out who else is involved. We have no other evidence to go off of. If someone else is in on this, they are hiding in Elkin's shadow."

My father rubs his neck. He only does that when he is uncomfortable about something.

"There may be a way to get more information."

The rest of us look at him expectantly. He lifts his head and looks at me.

"We need to go see the Sorceress."

Oh swell.

At that moment, the door to the lab flies open and a breathless, red-faced Eric bursts in. I don't know where he has been, but clearly, something has upset him greatly. His usual sarcastic, yet mellow demeanor has completely disappeared.

He is panicked.

"We've got problems," he pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Strategy Room**

The Strategy Room is packed with people and the commotion is deafening. Several communication screens are active with people talking back and forth. On few of the screens, I see images of some of the Masters: Stratos, Buzz-Off and Mekanek, each rapidly relaying events to whoever they can get to listen.

"… forming a perimeter around the base of Mount Avion …"

"… our latest intelligence indicates hundreds …"

"… seem to be preparing for attack … vastly outnumbered …"

Eric stands before us watching the screens.

"It's all happened in the last few minutes," he says exasperatedly. "At first, there was nothing, then all of a sudden these large formations started showing up all over the planet. All seem to be preparing to attack."

He-Man studies the screen intensely. "Formations of what, Major?"

Eric shakes his head. "They look like small armies. We can't tell who they are. Our best assumption is that they are members of the Collective. But if that is the case, we underestimated their numbers and their firepower. They've got ground units, lasers, air vehicles. This is big."

Adora steps forward and looks at a holographic map in the middle of the room. Several red dots are illuminated, pointing out the positions of the invading forces. She releases a deep breath and looks at He-Man.

"There doesn't appear to be any focus on Castle Grayskull," she says with some relief as she studies the map. "The King and Queen are safe and we can still get in if we travel fast."

She turns back to us. "We need to see the Sorceress. I can't force you to go Teela, but I'm going. I'm going to get … reinforcements."

I hesitate and look at my father. He gives me a knowing look and a nod, then goes to speak with Mekanek. Elders, when will he get some peace in his life?

Eric's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"By the Ancients, look!"

I turn my head to find him approaching the map. He is pale and looks mortified. He reaches out his hand and points to a location on the hologram.

I've never seen Eric like this. It worries me. "What is it, Major?" I ask.

He swallows hard as I approach. He turns back to me with fear and anger blazing in his green eyes.

"There is a large formation, starting to surround the academy," he whispers, pointing to the large red circle on the map.

The cadets will have already returned. Some of them are just children. They'll all be killed …

Eric and I stare at each other in horror. "Elders, help us," I breathe. "We have to stop this."

"We're going to," Eric says tensely, straightening his stance. "I won't let those kids die. I've got to get back there."

I nod. "Right. I'm going with you."

I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and turn to find He-Man standing close to me. He leans down to look me in the eyes. He looks scared, but his resolve is strong and determined. I want so badly to pull him into an embrace, but appearances being what they are …

"Whatever your feelings about the Sorceress are, I believe she can help us and, though I don't exactly know how, I believe you are the key to the answers we need," he says firmly. "Please, please go with Adora to Grayskull."

Instinctively, I know he is not merely trying to shield me from danger. He means what he says.

Still …

"The cadets," I say softly. "Eric can't do this on his own. He'll need someone to watch his back."

He-Man looks over the Major who is staring intently at us. Then he looks back at me. "I'll go with him," he says with a comforting smile, then drops his voice to a whisper only I can hear. "We can have a man-to-man talk on the way there."

I stifle a nervous laugh. He knows this plan scares me – for both of us – and I love him more for trying to make me feel better about it.

He-Man gives me a wink, turns, straightens to his full height, which is a good six inches taller than the Major, and looks down at him.

"With your permission, of course, Major," he says cryptically.

Eric looks at me, then looks back at He-Man.

"Call me Eric," he says, holding out his hand, which He-Man firmly grasps. "I hate it when people refer to me as 'Major.'"

Despite the situation, I smile.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royal Compound Windraider Hanger**

The hanger is empty as Adora and I rush to one of the windraiders. She immediately jumps into the pilot seat of one closest to the doors.

"You ever fly one of these?" I ask as I approach the familiar air vehicle.

She flicks a few switches and powers the machine on. "Sort of. Adam gave me a crash course."

I wince as I start to climb in the passenger side. "Please, don't say 'crash.'"

"Wait!"

I stop as He-Man's voice booms above the noise of the windraider. Adora and I both turn to see him running toward us. When he arrives, he shoots Adora a quick look, but then grabs my hand.

"Give us a second, sis," he says quietly, before he leads me away towards a large air transport where we are largely hidden from view. There, he cups my face lovingly and pulls me into a hug, which I fiercely return.

We will see each other again. In this life or the next. I will not let this be the last time I am in his arms or he is in mine.

"Be careful, Teela," he whispers into my hair. "I'm holding you to this engagement. We have a wedding to plan."

I lift my face to his and he bends down and kisses me deeply. It is a silent promise of better things to come. When we finally part, he smiles and strokes my cheek. I memorize his face.

Please Elders protect him. Bring him back to me.

"I love you, Adam. Please, be safe." I will not lose this man.

He bends down again. "I love you, too," he murmurs softly against my lips. Lifting me into the air, he kisses me once more with so great a passion I don't know how it could possibly be rivaled.

I will carry the memories of his embrace and the taste of his warm lips with me for the rest of my life. We will have a future together. Some day, I will tell our children stories about how their wonderful father is both my "knight" and "prince."

We will get our happily ever after. I swear on my life.

Adora revs the engine, signaling our need to get moving. Reluctantly, He-Man puts me down and we part. Walking back to the windraider, he puts his hand on my lower back and helps me into the vehicle.

"You better strap in," he says with loving amusement. "She's a horrible driver."

I look at Adora, who sticks her tongue out at her brother as she kicks the windraider into gear and we take off into the air.

I do not look back. Instead, I close my eyes and send out a thought, meant for someone in particular.

"Okay, Mother. Ready or not, here I come."


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: R for language

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Feedback is love. Share it

*Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. There are only a few more chapters left and hopefully, I will have them out in relatively short order over the course of the next couple of weeks.

**Chapter 27**

**Outside Castle Grayskull**

For all our "bonding" and previous camaraderie, Adora and I spent the flight from the compound to Grayskull in silence. Occasionally, Adora would give me a sideways glance, but said nothing. Perhaps she understood that I was not feeling up to a chat. In any case, while it made the trip seem longer, I was grateful to have the time to consider what was going to happen next: I was going to see the Sorceress, knowing for the first time in my life that she is my mother.

I wonder how much of my life she watched from that dingy old castle?

I wonder if she knew how many times I cried for her when I was a child?

I wonder if she knew how the questions I had about my past used to torture me?

I wonder if she ever cared about me at all?

Right now, I don't think any answer she'll have would make me any less pissed off at her.

I stand on the stone bridge before the ancient castle and really take it in: Dark skies, cold rock, no vegetation. Not exactly the most ideal place to raise a child, I suppose. This thought does not comfort me however; it only serves to reinforce the fact that my "mother" preferred to live a life in this desolation over one with me.

I hope it was fucking worth it.

Nearby, Adora stares up at the castle, then she turns to me.

"I swear to the Ancients, Adora, if you say she was just trying to 'protect' me, I'm going to put my foot on your throat," I say through gritted teeth.

Wisely, Adora nods and turns away, though not before muttering "I'd like to see you try" under her breath. She's smarter than I originally gave her credit for: She knows how to pick her battles. I bet she's a hell of a fighter, even when she's not She-Ra.

It occurs to me that the last time I was here, I was on my knees, begging the Sorceress to help me. To send me to my friends and father so that I might battle by their sides. Instead, she ignored me. I left only to be alone again.

"_Please, please help me! I will do anything!"_

I clear my throat and push the memory out of my mind. Knowing the woman I came to regard as being so cruel for so long is really my mother … well isn't that just one of life's big insults?

Soon a thunderous noise fills the air and the ground shakes. Alarmed, I reach for my staff, only to be stopped by Adora's hand on my arm. She points to the castle, and as though it knew we were waiting for something, the jawbridge begins to lower on it's own. Once down, Adora faces me.

"I know what you are thinking, and quite frankly I don't blame you one bit. But whether you are ready for this or not, we don't have the luxury of time," she says firmly and without hostility. "The people we love are counting on us. Everything else will have to wait."

I nod and we both start to walk into the castle.

"Before, you said you were getting reinforcements. You were talking about becoming She-Ra again, weren't you?"

"As much as I hate it, I have no choice," Adora replies softly. "I'm going to go to Etheria and ask for help. I should be able to get some of the core groups of the Rebellion to come to our aid, but I'm afraid I won't be able to convince many people. I know I definitely won't be able to do that as myself."

I frown as we continue the long walk through a dark corridor. I really don't know where I'm going. I'm just following the leader.

"You think the people would listen to She-Ra more than you?" I was under the impression that Adora was well liked on Etheria.

"The leaders of the Rebellion were my friends," she explains. "I didn't have to worry about them, but there were many others who didn't trust me. I can see why, you know? I was a Horde Force Captain. I helped destroy more lives on Etheria then I saved in my lifetime. I have a lot to atone for there."

I grab her arm and stop. "You can't really believe that," I can hear Adam's voice in my head echoing the same sentiments even as I say it. "What happened was not your fault. You were kidnapped and lied to your entire life. Once you knew the truth, you fought against them. From what Adam tells me, the Rebellion couldn't have defeated Hordak without you."

Adora swallows hard and looks away. "The few people I let close to me understand that. But the people of Etheria suffered for decades under the Horde's tyranny. Their frustration stems from years of destruction. It's hard to get past the feelings associated with that when it is that engrained in your society."

I can understand where she is coming from to an extent. It is difficult to live down a character label. Adam has had to deal with it for years.

"Still, you lost just as much as anyone else did," I offer.

It saddens me to think about all these two siblings have had to endure and give up in their lifetime. They lost out on growing up together. They were thrown into battle at such young ages. Their whole lives have been about war in some form or another. They never had any chance for normalcy.

But then again, did any of us? I pray that someday we all finally have some peace.

"I'm, um, sorry," I say, and then look down. "Adam told me about Seahawk. I can't imagine what that was like for you. Honestly, I don't think I can even try."

When I look back up, Adora's eyes are closed and her cheeks glisten with tears. She turns and continues her walk, not responding to my comment. Mentally, I slap myself for being so insensitive. Trust my uncanny ability to stick my foot in my mouth. Why in the Elders did I choose NOW to bring that up? Like we don't have enough to deal with.

I hurry to catch up with her, debating on whether or not I should apologize for being such an emotional-clod. Unfortunately, we reach our destination before I can say anything.

I make a mental note to resolve this later. Right now, I have bigger problems.

We have entered the Sorceress' main chambers where her throne sits high atop a flight of stone stairs. There, my mother sits, unmoving. Staring at us.

I wonder if she knows that I know? Only one way to find out, I guess.

"Hello … mother," I sneer as I fold my arms across my chest.

Adora leans over to me and lowers her voice. "Teela …" Her warning is not made as a reprimand, but more as a reminder that we are on a tight schedule and do not have time for adolescent antics. She straightens back up and calls to the Sorceress.

"I have come for the sword," she says in an urgent tone. "She-Ra is needed to help He-Man protect Eternia. I will also need a portal to Etheria so that I can gather some reinforcements."

The Sorceress stands, lifts her arms in the air and disappears in a flash of light. Before I can say anything, she reappears in front of us. In her hands, is Adora's sword. She hands it to the princess with a comforting smile.

"I knew you would be coming, Adora," she says, her voice airy but strong. "There is a portal ready and waiting to take you to Etheria. It will remain open for as long as you need it."

Adora takes the sword and sheaths it behind her back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask, suddenly afraid for my new friend. She gives me a sad smile in return and shakes her head.

"No," she says with conviction. "You need to find out who else is behind all of this insanity. I'll be as quick as I can, but don't wait for me. If you find out anything, get back to He-Man and Man-At-Arms as soon as possible. Take the windraider, I'll get another ride."

Without thinking about it, I pull my new friend into a hug, which she returns with no hesitation.

"Good journey," I whisper into her blonde hair. Please, whoever is listening, protect my future sister-in-law from harm.

"You be safe," she returns softly as she pulls away. She nods to the Sorceress and, on a sharp turn of her heel, quickly leaves the room.

I remember her words from a few moments ago: Time is of the essence. Adam needs me. My father needs me. I need to keep it together. All of this "mother" stuff will have to wait.

Still, I need some answers.

"I don't even want to hear your excuses about why you gave me up, but I do want you to explain something to me," I begin. "I overheard my father and He-Man talking. Father said I 'didn't have all the information' and He-Man alluded to a choice I would have to make. What were they speaking of? What else don't I know?"

For her part, the Sorceress simply smiles. She must have been awfully young when I was born, she doesn't look old enough to be the mother of someone my age.

"It no longer matters," she says softly.

I'm tired of people talking in riddles to me. For once, I would love it if someone gave me straight answer.

"It does so matter!" I yell, stomping my foot on the ground like a child. "Everyone I care about, everyone I trust has held things back from me my entire life. I'm tired of secrets. I'm tired of the double talk. And I'm especially tired of people protecting me! Stop treating me like I am weak!"

For a brief moment, the Sorceress' face falters, but just as quickly, she puts herself back in check. There is something unreadable in her eyes. As much as I want to unleash all the frustration I am feeling on her, I find that I can't.

"Please," I beg quietly. "Please just be honest with me. What did my father and He-Man mean?"

She lifts her head. "I gave you to Man-At-Arms to protect you, for if anyone knew I had a child, they would stop at nothing to use you as leverage to gain the power of Grayskull. But I also sent you away so that you would know a life outside the confines of this dark place. The solitude of this place would have been overwhelming for a child. I didn't want to see you suffer."

I shake my head. "But I did suffer," I grind out. "Never knowing about you, growing up without my mother … feeling that emptiness that came with that. I love my father, but I needed you too."

I swallow over the lump that seems to have taken up permanent residence in my throat. All this crying is getting out of hand.

"Just answer the damned question."

The Sorceress hesitates, then drops her eyes. "You are the only child of the Sorceress of Grayskull," she whispers. "At one time, I assumed that your destiny would be here, within the walls of this castle as its keeper. As I am now. It seems, however, that I was mistaken."

Wait.

"If she wants to tell Teela that she is her mother, and inform her of the choice she has, then those are her secrets to tell. What Teela decides beyond that is up to her. I will support any decision she makes. Even if she chooses to take on Grayskull."

That's what He-Man meant.

"I … am supposed to be the next Sorceress?" I ask bewildered. How is that even possible? I tried managing the place when the Sorceress and He-Man were sent to another dimension, but I was horrible at it. Hell, Skeletor and his minions actually got INSIDE Grayskull then. I just happened to get very, very lucky in getting them back out. Elders only knows what could have happened if …

"No, not anymore," the Sorceress says as she shakes her head. "As I said, I was wrong."

I narrow my eyes. "How?"

This whole thing is getting more and more confusing, and I still have a lot of questions to ask. Still, despite my anger and inquiries, she remains elusive.

"At this time, I cannot tell you," she says slowly. "What I can tell you is that no person's destiny is concrete. Situations, people, plans – these are all things that change. Those changes, the choices we make shape our futures. Adam's destiny was to become He-Man, but he was not forced into it. It was his choice to make. As it was mine to become the Sorceress. But that was when the option was available to me. I know now that I was wrong to assume the option would one day be yours, just because you are my daughter. Your destiny is special, indeed, but your future will not be spent within these walls."

The Sorceress places her hand on my right arm. "You have every right to be angry with me, Teela," she soothes in a non-condescending way. "You are entitled to your feelings. But know this: I mourned every day that I was apart from you and though you may not want to hear it, I gave you up to protect you and to give you a chance at a real life."

I yank my arm away from her.

"I'm more angry at you than I have ever been at anyone in my entire life," I yell with frustration. "And after today, I'm not entirely sure if or when I'll want to discuss this again, but for right now, I'm willing to accept that you're my mother. I will even go so far as to thank you for giving me to Man-At-Arms as he is the best parent any child could ask for. But I will not accept – now or ever – that for all the times I fought to protect you and this castle, that not once, you ever deemed me worthy enough to know the truth about my life. I may be tied to you through blood, but don't expect us to have some kind of mother-daughter relationship any time soon because I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this."

I can see the hurt in her green eyes, but she maintains her composure.

"Can you see who is responsible for this?" I ask, turning my gaze away from her to the spot where Adora once stood. "Father thought you might be able to figure it out if I came to see you. Was he right?"

The Sorceress nods. Strangely, she then closes her eyes and places both hands on my face. I am about to ask what she is doing when he face contorts into a rage.

"You promised me revenge!" she screams though the voice is not her own.

The voice is Elkin's. I would know it anywhere. But why is it coming from the Sorceress?

"I have done everything you have asked!" she continues in a trance-like state. "I took care of that blundering Captain Turkon and his whore lover! Now I want what you promised me!"

The Sorceress stops yelling and goes silent for a few moments. Then her face once again, flushing in anger and she yells with Elkin's voice:

"I will make you pay for this! You saw what I did to Raina for her indifference to me! You know what I am capable of! You will deliver He-Man to me this day or you will join the rest of the dead!"

Fear grips me. What does Elkin want with He-Man? Without considering the Sorceress, I jerk away from her hands. Her face again contorts, then she collapses to the ground.

She takes several deep breaths and I crouch down on the floor next to her.

"What is it?" I implore. "Tell me what you saw!"

Her eyes remain tightly squeezed shut. "You have a very thin connection to this wizard, one that I was able to seize upon in order to see what he sees," she says rapidly. "He was talking to another man, older than him, but not elderly. He was very angry. Very, very angry. So much darkness …"

She reaches out to me and I help her up. She continues talking, her eyes still closed.

"The wizard wants to kill He-Man," she blurts out. "He thinks He-Man stole away the object of his twisted affection. He seeks vengeance. He is very powerful, but he doesn't realize just how powerful he is. That may work to our advantage."

Elders, please, please protect Adam, wherever he is. My heart clenches at the slightest thought of Elkin hurting him.

"The other man does not have any magical powers, but he is evil," the Sorceress continues. "His very soul is darkened with hatred and negativity. He … he has been planning this for a long time. He isn't out to take over Eternia, he wants to destroy it. He doesn't even care about his own life. He has nothing to lose."

She staggers a bit, but I hold her up with a firm grasp. "Who is the other man? Does Elkin say his name?"

The Sorceress shakes her head. "No, but I can conjure his image for you."

She stands up straighter and opens her eyes. Seeming to have regained her strength, I let her go. She raises one arm in the air and whispers an incantation. Soon, a small patch of swirling mist forms in the air. As the spell becomes more powerful, I can begin to make out the features of a man's face. The mist soon fades and the image becomes clearer …

Oh Ancients, NO! It can't be!

The Sorceress picks up on my distress. "This is the other man, Teela," she says with conviction. "And he is very dangerous. He must be stopped."

"Send Adora to the Academy as soon as she returns!" I yell, then turn around and run as fast as I can out of the castle. Once out, I jump into the windraider and take off, speeding with all the windraider has back to Lathos City, fear gripping my heart.

Hang on Adam, I'm coming! Please Elders, don't let me be too late!


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Mattel and other people own 'em. I'm just borrowing them for NONPROFIT fun and entertainment purposes. Please take pity and don't sue.

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: R for language and violence

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

Feedback is love. Share it.

**Chapter 28**

**Airspace of the Eternian Fertile Plains**

**Near Lathos City**

As much as I love my father, I find myself questioning why he didn't build a faster version of the windraider. At this point, if I put any more stress on the aerial vehicle I am piloting, it will fall apart in mid-air. That wouldn't do me or Adam a lot of good.

I'm not too late. If something had happened to him, I would feel it. I know it in my soul.

Of that, I have no doubt.

But time is still of the essence. Chewing nervously on my lower lip, I look at the radar again. I am not too far from Lathos City, so I should start seeing some of the militant troops soon. When I left the compound, they were in legion all over the planet.

It seems strange that I haven't come across any on my trip so far. Perhaps, for once, luck is on my side.

Or perhaps the great evil I fear is waiting for me at the academy. That would make more sense. That's where that cowardly, no-good traitor …

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

My attention is diverted to the sound of the windraider's main computer, which quite plainly alerts me to the fact that I am running out of fuel.

Damn. This can't be happening. So much for luck.

I can see the outline of Lathos City in the moonslight ahead of me. If I can make it a little further, I can set the windraider down outside the city walls. That is if I don't have any unwelcome company before then.

Knowing him the way I do, I'll bet HE has radar scanning the ground and the airspace within a 50-tracton vicinity of the academy. He'd be a fool not too. He's probably prepared for anything.

The fiend. I can't believe I trusted him. I can't believe I ever saluted him. He's betrayed us all.

Elders, don't let him hurt Adam. If he does, so help me I'll kill him with my bare hands.

Again, I am torn. I desperately want to get word to He-Man – to warn him of the impending danger he is in. Because of me. I kick myself for not telling the Sorceress whom she saw in her vision. She probably could have gotten word to him.

Maybe she knows. Maybe she alerted him already.

But what if she didn't?

I reach for my com-link, but pull my hand back. I know full well that all the communication frequencies will be monitored. If I try to warn him, even covertly, it could tip the scales against us.

So I keep praying. Hopefully Adora will return soon. Ancients know we will need her help.

I check the radar readings once more and find a remote area near the city's walls to land. Everything still appears to be quiet. This whole thing doesn't make sense. I shake the confusion free from my mind and focus on my most immediate task: Getting on the ground without killing myself.

Slowly, I start a landing descent.

The wheels of the windraider come to a stop on a grassy field. I begin to climb out just as the city explodes with a thunderous "BOOM!"

I fall back on the ground, the windraider taking the brunt of flying debris. Flying pieces of flaming rock fall all around me and I slowly pull myself upright.

Once the smoke clears in front of me, I see the fires from inside the walls of Lathos City. The city glows bright yellow and orange. Flames rise high into the night air, licking the sky tantalizingly, like a lover. I flush from the heat of the burning city.

Then I hear screaming.

Shaking myself from my reverie, I watch in horror as people clamber over piles of fiery stone and wood, desperately seeking escape from the inferno. A man writhes in pain as two others fight to put out the blaze that has engulfed his back. Just as with the palace attack, chaos reigns.

And somewhere in the midst of it all, is my fiancé.

"C'mon girl go!" I tell myself. But my legs refuse to cooperate. Instead, I continue to stare as one of the largest, most beautiful cities on Eternia falls before my eyes.

I become aware that my heart is racing and that it is getting harder to breathe. I almost begin to cry as I recognize the feeling of the flashback unraveling inside me.

Please, no. Adam needs me. I need to focus. I will keep it together.

"_No one is going to die today."_

The memory is unbidden, though is not a flashback. They were my words. I meant them with the utmost conviction even as I spoke them at the time. And while I know in my heart, the explosion I just witnesses undoubtedly led to the deaths of many innocent people, I can try to prevent more from falling victim to this evil.

Grabbing my sidearm, I run as fast as my legs will carry me to a gaping hole in the wall that was created by the blast. I push through the people filing madly out and soon, I am inside. Everything is ablaze. People and livestock run through the streets frantically. A small building near me begins to cave in and people rush wildly out, just before it collapses in on itself.

The palace was nothing compared to this. This … this is …

"Anarchy," I whisper as I look around. Shaking my head, I start running toward the academy grounds. The city becomes emptier as its residents flee from the inferno. And yet, I still see no signs of opposing forces.

"Find Adam," the voice inside my head tells me and I push myself harder. I jump over burning rock, dodge falling embers and will myself to run faster than I ever have before.

The building where I taught is the first thing I see when I reach the academy grounds. Well, what's left of it, anyway. Once an imposing hall of education, now it lay in shambles, burning furiously in the night air. The lush grass of the academy grounds is scorched and black. The surrounding buildings also burn, as does the dormitory.

The cadets.

That would be the first thing He-Man would do: Get the children to safety. Save lives.

The smoke-filled air causes me to cough roughly and my eyes water, yet I still make my way to the building where the cadets once resided, hoping above all else, that He-Man was able to get everyone out.

Looking around the burning rubble, I see no signs of life. Thankfully, I see no signs of death either. There are no bodies anywhere. Maybe everyone did get a chance to get out …

Unless the blast obliterated them to begin with.

I choke back the bile that rises in my throat at the thought. Forcing myself not to take on that line of thinking, I turn looking for something, anything that will give me direction.

Elders, what do I do next?

As if the great mystic ones decided to answer me, I hear a soft groan and rocks crumbling. I whirl to my left to see a figure pushing past the remains of the dormitory's right wall. I make my way towards the person, trying with some difficulty to make out his physical features.

The young man coughs, then staggers, then falls to his knees. In a second, I am next to him, supporting his weight against my own.

"It's okay," I murmur, holding the boy's head up. "I've got you."

The cadet coughs raggedly few more times and puts his hands down on the ground to support him. For a moment, I think he's going to wretch, but instead, he takes deep breaths.

"Thank you, Captain," he says in between coughs. I recognize his voice, and when he lifts his face to mine, I recognize the wry smile he gives me as he pushes his glasses back up.

"Are you hurt, Andros?" I ask. The young man shakes his head and clears his throat. The kinship I feel for my student awakens a strange maternal instinct in me. I've got to get him to safety.

But where that is right now, I haven't a clue.

"I'm fine," he rasps. "I've got a lot of smoke in my lungs. Just give me a minute."

I nod and stand up, looking around for more students. I see no one else and sigh heavily. Perhaps Andros knows where everyone went.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask, facing away from him as I continue to scan the grounds. "Have you seen He-Man or any of the other students?"

"No," the voice from behind me says. "It's just you and me. Just like old times."

I freeze.

"There's no one to hear you scream, _Captain_."

No.

I turn slowly and look down on the ground where Andros sits hunched, smiling viciously at me. I stare at him as he rises to his feet, laughing maniacally. In his right hand, he holds a long, curved dagger. His eyes flash red and his dark hair whips in the air.

I'm having a flashback. I must be. Andros is my student. He's a good kid. He's …

"You are unfinished business for me," he says, though his voice is now clearly Elkin's. "How do you like my disguise? Stupid woman. You had no idea it was me. I sat in every one of your 'classes.' I watched you every day for months. I knew every move you made here. And I could have killed you at any time. But I waited. I wanted the right moment. Something _special._"

He evil grins spreads across his dirty face. "Because this ... oh Captain, this is SO much more fun. Now, you can FINALLY die."

He raises his left hand and instantly I am lifted off the ground, grasping at my neck as an invisible hand squeezes my throat.

"W … why are … doing … th … this?" I struggle to get out.

He approaches me slowly, raising the dagger high in the air. He flicks it back in forth, seemingly mesmerized by the reflection of the flames around us in the glittering steel.

"You thought I was some pathetic wizard, didn't you," he smirks. "You and your arrogance. You have no idea what I am capable of."

I begin to see black spots and I fight to stay conscious. "I … do … know! You … killed … all those … people. Tur … Turkon. Lady … Raina …"

Instantly, his demeanor changes and I drop to the ground. Coughing, I try to crawl away from him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!!!" he roars, flaying around. "You are not worthy enough to allow that beautiful word on your tongue, let alone to escape your foul lips!"

Clarity strikes and I push myself along the ground to put more distance between us.

"You loved Raina, didn't you?" I blurt out, hoping to buy some time to build up my strength. "You loved her, but she didn't love you back. That's why you killed her!"

Elkin (who still maintains his disguise as Andros) grabs his head and spins around screaming.

"She did love me, but your precious HE-MAN stole her heart," he screams. "That idiot muscle-head! She was mine! MINE! But she turned her attentions to him. And she NEVER let go! He didn't even WANT her! But still she opined for HIM!"

He drops his arms to the side and looks at me menacingly. "There were always rumors about you two," he smiles evilly. "Everyone heard them. How He-Man was in love with Teela, the beautiful captain of the palace guard. It was … disgusting."

Once again, he lifts the dagger in the air and starts walking toward me.

"You can't always believe rumors," I throw out, hoping to slow him down. Oh Adam, forgive me for this. "He-Man isn't in love with me."

He laughs and keeps a steady pace.

"Don't play me for a fool, Captain. It's clear as glass that he loves you. But once again, he's going to fail you. He wasn't there the last time we met. And he's not here this time."

He stops right in front of me and though I try to get up, I find I am paralyzed – though it is by magic – not fear.

"He stole my love," he spits as he raises the dagger above me, preparing to strike. "Now, I'm going to kill his. And then I'm going to kill him too."

The blade hovers precariously above me and a second seems to stretch on forever.

Elders, if ever there was a time I could use some help … it would be now.

"AAAHHHH!" Elkin screams as he starts to plunge his arms down.

Out of nowhere, something attacks him from the side, forcing him to drop his dagger. When he and my rescuer hit the ground rolling and wrestling, the magical hold Elkin had on me is lifted. I grab the dagger and stand up.

My rescuer has his back to me as he sits atop Elkin, pummeling him repeatedly. The wizard puts his hands up to block his face but otherwise does not seem to fight back. With each swing, I hear bone-breaking cracks as his attacker strikes his ribcage and arms with brutal force again and again.

Suddenly, there is a flash and my rescuer goes flying backwards, landing in a heap near me.

"Larkin!" I shout, bending down to help my student. I hold his head in my hands. He is barely conscious, but breathing. A large scorch mark has blackened the front of his uniform, but it does not appear to have broken the skin. He coughs and spits up some blood. His eyes roll back for a second, but then he jerks himself awake again.

"Son … of a …" he gasps, rubbing his torso. He continues to cough as he looks angrily at me.

I see a little bit of Turkon in him.

"Kick his … ass … Captain."

Then again, Larkin seems to be his own man.

The words fade out as he slips into unconsciousness. Gingerly, I put his head back down on the ground and stand up, gripping Elkin's dagger. Once more, I face my enemy.

The Andros façade is gone. Elkin is now on his feet, smirking at me.

"Yes, _Captain_," he sneers. "_Kick_ my ass. If you can."

The old me would have flown into hims blasters blazing. The old me probably would have gotten hurt, too.

I drop the dagger.

"I don't have to."

Elkin cocks his head. Even if he figures out what's going on, he is too late to stop what happens next.

"Oomph!"

He staggers forward slightly and his face suddenly goes from anger to disbelief. He then looks down at the bloody blade protruding from his chest.

Dropping to his knees, he gasps for air as blood flows from his mouth. I wince. Though I've seen men die in battle before, I can never get used to it. Wordlessly, the wizard falls face-first to the ground and wheezes his last breath.

I stare at him as he lay lifelessly on the ground and I realize he is not the only one who isn't breathing.

One thing I've learned from this man is to never assume that he's dead. Cautiously, I walk over to his body and pull the sword from his back. The sound of the blade sliding through blood and organs is enough to make me throw up, but I don't.

Unexpectedly though, once the blade is free, Elkin's body begins to disintegrate and soon, there is nothing but clothes and soot.

Is this nightmare over yet?

I look back at Larkin, whose chest rises and falls rhythmically. He's still out, but he is very pale.

"We better get him out of here."

I nod and hand Eric's sword back to him. He shakes his head, clearly repulsed by the gore on it, so I drop it on the ground.

"Where is everybody?" I ask as my colleague walks over and examines the unconscious cadet.

"We got most of the students out," Eric says as he kneels down next to Larkin, checking him over. "The explosions came out of nowhere. When we got here, there was no army, no renegade soldiers. Nothing. But then everything just blew. The cadets were all on the fields doing combat training, so no one was in the dorms. We led them south and outside the city walls. Then He-Man and I split up. I came back here to see if there was anyone left and he went looking for Colonel Britt and the other instructors."

My eyes go wide.

"No! Eric, we've got to find He-Man! Colonel Britt is …"

"Right here, Captain."

There is a flash and Eric drops with a "thud."

"Eric!" I yell as I watch him fall. His face falls slack and his eyes roll back. Dark liquid starts to pool in the grass around him.

"KEEP IT TOGETHER!" my inner voice screams. I reach for my sidearm.

"I don't think so, Captain," Colonel Britt says coolly. "Drop it."

I begrudgingly comply and turn to face the enemy. Not more than 20-feet away, he levels his laserblaster at me: The same one he just shot, and possibly killed, Eric with.

One of his own men. My brother-at-arms.

His hoverchair rocks slightly as he sits back. I look around wildly, considering my options. But Britt merely shakes his head before pointing to a small device that sits on the lap component of his chair.

Oh Ancients. This must be his weapon of choice: A coradite bomb. It's probably safe to assume that it is a RED coradite bomb.

"You recognize this little device, don't you Captain," he says. His voice is not taunting. It is instructional.

He has lost his mind.

I nod my head. "Yes."

He crooks an eyebrow at me. "Yes, WHAT?"

I narrow my eyes in response. "Yes, _sir_."

He taps the small, blinking metal box and I almost jump out of my skin. Who knows how sensitive that thing is?

He, however, seems unphased by the situation.

"_He isn't out to take over Eternia, he wants to destroy it. He doesn't even care about his own life. He has nothing to lose."_

"There is really no reason to be afraid, Captain," Britt says absently. "There has to be a certain peace that comes with death. Elders know I am ready for peace. Aren't you?"

I shake my head. "Not like this," I respond. "This isn't peace. This is destruction. This is MURDER. Why?"

He looks genuinely surprised by my question, but still maintains the aim he has on me with his blaster.

"Because in the long run it's all futile, my dear," he says. "You better than anyone should know that."

I gawk at him. "What do you mean … sir?"

He rubs his bearded chin thoughtfully with his free hand. His cold eyes are unwaivering. "You know what it is to dedicate your whole life to a cause - a career - only to find how little regard your service is held in when you go down in the line of duty."

I look briefly at my right arm and back at Britt.

"We were injured, yes, but we lived, sir," I try to reason with him on some level. "Isn't that what is most important? Life?"

He chuckles mirthlessly and shakes his head. "How naïve you are, young lady. When you live your whole life for something, just to have it taken away from you, what point is there?"

I swallow hard.

"I found other things to live for," I say, hoping to keep him talking. "I found my students. I found my family and friends. I found …"

Adam, I'm so sorry I wasn't smarter. I'm sorry I wasn't faster.

I clear my throat and try not to look frightened. "Colonel, why Elkin? Why Turkon or Evaina? Why me?"

If I'm going to die, it's going to be with the truth.

Britt looks intrigued by my query. He smiles absently.

"I will give you credit, Teela," he says wistfully. "You are braver than I thought. Elkin was a means to an end. I had encountered him many years ago in Sanlidon, after my … accident."

His eyes remain fixed on me. I know deep down that he is waiting for me to make a move. So I remain perfectly still.

"I knew he was a lunatic, but he was also a kindred spirit, in a sense," he reminisces like we are old war buddies. "Once I convinced him to help me, in exchange for He-Man's life that is, he proved himself useful. Well, more or less."

I tilt my head. "More or less?"

I frowns. "You were a failure," he says plainly. "You were not meant to have survived that encounter in the market. I needed you out of the way in order to get to the Prince. Little did I know at the time that the Prince wasn't even on Eternia. Otherwise, I would've waited until a more opportune time. Even so, once you were crippled, I thought you would be out of my hair. I never expected you to start seeing Prince Adam romantically. I see I should never underestimate you."

Damn straight you …

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Britt's expression immediately becomes stern.

"Don't you ever lie to a superior officer, Captain," he scolds. "EVER."

Superior? Ha! Still I say nothing and continue our stare down.

"Why would you want to kill the Prince?" I ask, though not too boldly. I don't want to set him off. To my dissatisfaction, he merely shrugs.

"I was going to kill all of the Royal Family. Since he is such a coward, I figured why not start with him first."

I fight the rage within that struggles for release. Bastard. How dare he call Adam a coward …

"Once the Royal Family was gone, the rest of Eternia would easily fall," he elaborates nonchalantly. "However, the attack at the palace did not go the way I expected after He-Man showed up and ruined my plans."

"If only he would show up and ruin your plans now," I pray silently.

"So I had to change course," he says. "I made a deal with Turkon. I recommended him for your position at the palace in exchange for a few 'favors.' He was such a ladder-climbing little ass-kisser; it was so easy to win him over. But when the hard work needed to be done, he suddenly got an attack of nerves. Then he was stupid enough to tell his lover, the Duchess Evaina, about it. So, I had to do away with them."

I grimace. I know I shouldn't think ill of the dead but I can't help but curse Turkon in my mind. What a stupid thing to do.

I shake my head. "So where are these great armies of yours? I saw what was on the radar. They were all over Eternia."

Much to my surprise, Britt starts laughing. "Oh that? That was a handy, yet very powerful little trick by Elkin," he explains. "There are no armies. You see, I knew that the people of Eternia would do everything they could to protect themselves. Hunker down in their villages. Barricade themselves in their homes. But that was the plan. They'd be seeking the safety of their own walls when I'd blow them up from the inside."

My eyebrows reach my hairline. "You planted bombs in all the cities?"

He shakes his head. "Not ALL of them. Just the largest ones. Since the Major killed my magic-maker, I suppose the illusions died with him. I guess I better get on with it."

He pulls a small remote from his lap and holds it up for me to see.

"Just one button, Captain," he says lightly. "And then it will all be over. For you, me and all of Eternia."


	30. Chapter 29

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: This chapter is R for language and violence.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

I heart feedback.

**Chapter 29**

"You don't have to do this."

Colonel Britt raises his eyebrows and looks at me with mirth. Then he chuckles darkly.

"Don't try to play negotiator with me, Captain," he says dryly. "I assure you there is nothing you can say or offer that will cause me to reconsider. I no longer care about any of it. The person I was, the warrior, died in battle. The person you see before you now is inconsequential. Nothing."

His eyes are blank. Totally devoid of emotion. The man in front of me WANTS to die. He wants to see this world fall.

How do you reason with that?

Britt senses my hesitation and smirks, moving his thumb closer to the button that will ultimately lead to the destruction of Eternia.

"It's over, Captain," he sighs. "Don't worry, this will be qui…"

A lasso flies in and over Britt's hand. Then with a quick yank upward, the remote goes flying into the air. I see the metal glitter against the flames and run forward, diving for it before it hits the ground.

"NO!" Britt yells angrily and I gingerly clutch the detonator to me and roll away. Once I get clear, I stand and watch as He-Man quickly uses the same rope to tie Britt up. Then he punches into the side of the hoverchair, effectively causing it to shutdown. The machine drops to the ground with a loud "WHUMP!"

"In the name of King Randor and Eternia, I arrest you for murder and treason," He-Man tells Britt forcefully. "Your rein of terror is over."

After securing the Colonel, He-Man turns and our eyes meet. He looks tired but otherwise unharmed. I can feel his strength and determination emanating from him. He appears to be just as relieved as I am.

And as frustrated. I want nothing more at this moment than to take him into my arms. I can tell he feels the same way.

Nonetheless, thank you Elders for protecting him.

"Are you alright?" he calls out. His voice is worried.

I smile reassuringly at him. "I'm fine," my smile quickly fades as I remember my wounded friend and student. "But Eric and Larkin are badly hurt. And Britt has planted bombs in the largest cities of Eternia."

He-Man opens his mouth to respond, but as he does, a gust of wind blows in from above as She-Ra swoops down on her flying unicorn. (I'm certain the animal has a name. I just can't recall what it is.)

My father appears as well and carefully removes the bomb from Britt's lapboard. In the distance, I can see guardsmen combing over the academy. Father takes the bomb and places it carefully on the ground nearby. He crouches to look it over and then looks up at He-Man.

"It's too risky to attempt dismantling," he instructs. "The slightest mistake and this city will be nothing more than a crater."

He-Man bends down and gently lifts it. He takes a deep breath, pulls his arm back and then sends the bomb flying into the air. He closes his eyes for a minute, as if thinking. When he opens them again, he turns to my father.

"The Sorceress says she can guide it to a volcano in the Sands of Fire. The lava will melt it instantly."

A nearby groan captures my attention and I turn to see She-Ra helping Larkin up. With the exception of a few bumps and bruises, he appears to be no worse for the wear. I run over to them and put my arm around the wounded boy. He leans heavily against me.

"Thanks Captain," he says softly. He takes a few breaths and eventually pulls away to stand on his own.

"No, thank you. You saved my life back there." I pause. "I'm sorry about your brother, Larkin."

"Thanks," he responds quietly and looks away. "He may have acted unwisely at times, but he was a good brother."

He looks around the burning remains of the academy.

"So," he draws out, changing the subject. "Does this mean final exams are cancelled?"

I snort and give my student a sideways glance. "Larkin, you definitely passed my class with flying colors. You are more than ready to be in the guard."

"By the way, I really did like that green dress you were wearing at the party."

I grin at him. "Don't push your luck cadet."

Ancients, this boy could be a younger version of …

"Oh Elders, Eric!"

I turn to find She-Ra sitting next to him, a look of fierce concentration on her face. In disbelief, I watch as her hands began to glow over Eric's body. The glow soon encompasses his whole body. What in the name of Eternia …?

After a few minutes, she sits back on her haunches as a confused and disheveled Eric sits up, rubbing his head.

So She-Ra can heal people? Just when I think I've got things figured out, I learn something new.

"No time to dwell on it," I think to myself as I squat down next to Eric, who looks like he's just been to hell and back. He coughs a couple of times and groans.

"How are ya feeling Major?" I ask, finding myself surprisingly grateful to be able to talk with him.

He glares at me before grimacing. The exertion of being cross with me appears to be too much for him. I could have fun with this if I so chose …

"Oh Ancients," he mutters. "I haven't felt this horrible since the night I graduated from the academy."

I help him stand and he groans again. Looking him over, I can see the shot singed his shirt above his heart on the middle of his right shoulder. However, there appears to be no wound. She-Ra's work, no doubt.

I chuckle and pat him on the back lightly. "Serves you right," I joke, pointing to the hole in his shirt. "Getting shot and scaring me like that. You're lucky to be alive, Major."

He looks down at his shoulder and then looks back at me. "Huh, we almost match."

If he had said that at any other time, I would have punched him in the head. Right now, I'm so happy he's alive that I'm feeling magnanimous.

"You're a prick."

He gives me an odd look. "What does that mean?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I heard the Queen say it once in reference to Skeletor. I assume it's bad."

"Ha, ha, Captain."

She-Ra stands and approaches us. She looks exhausted and is a little wobbly on her feet. Clearly, healing people takes something out of her.

"I'm going to check on my friends," she says tiredly. Her flying unicorn is standing some distance away. "We can start looking for the other bombs."

"She-Ra, wait!" He-Man bellows from behind us. I smile at him as he runs by us to his sister's side. They walk toward the flying unicorn. I'm certain they have a lot to discuss.

Eric stretches his arms out in front of him and looks at Larkin. "C'mon cadet, let's get you with the rest of your classmates."

Larkin rolls his eyes, but smiles all the same as Eric leads him away. He salutes me once before falling into step with the Major. Eric puts a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Good job, son," he says strongly. "Though I would advise you to not look at Captain Teela's chest the next … "

I laugh lightly as the two disappear into some nearby trees. Releasing a deep breath and rolling my neck, I look over to my father who stands talking three guardsmen. He gestures firmly, the three salute him and leave. He turns to find me staring at him.

"I've instructed the guard to start scouring the cities for the remaining bombs. I'm going to make arrangements for Britt's transport to the prison," he yells at me as he too walks away.

Britt.

He is smiling whimsically at me. And that can't be good. Someone who wanted as badly as he did to die shouldn't be enamored with the idea of spending the rest of his life in an Eternium-lined cell.

Not unless he knows something I don't.

Britt must read my expression because he nods his head once. Though he is tied up, he shifts a little to his side.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The force of the blast sends me flying backwards. The wind is knocked out of me when I hit the ground and for several moments, I see bright spots in my field of vision.

Struggling to maintain consciousness, I fight the oncoming flashback that is being induced by déjà vu. Forcing myself to keep it together, I find myself checking my right shoulder and thigh, almost expecting to find two blades protruding out. When I find nothing by my own flesh. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Britt had another bomb. Albeit not a horribly strong one this time, but …

I try to sit up and find there is nothing but a few pieces of metal and bone left in the spot Britt once stood. The man wanted death and he got what he wanted. In his wake, he left tragedy and destruction. A once brilliant and respected soldier, his legacy will forever be tarnished by his murderous lunacy.

"TEELA! FOR ELDERS' SAKE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

Adam.

I roll over onto stomach and try to push myself up, only to find my arms not being cooperative. Instead, I lift my voice.

"I'm here! I'm okay!"

The smoke that surrounds me is so thick I can barely see. Soon, a familiar silhouette comes through.

"Teela!" He-Man yells as he rushes to my side. "Thank the Elders! I thought …"

His tan face is smudged with soot, making his tears even more apparent as they slide down his cheeks. His blue eyes are red and worried, and his voice cracks slightly as he lifts me into his arms and holds me tightly to his chest. I rest my head against him and touch the side of his face.

"I'm okay," I soothe. "I just had the wind knocked out of me."

He turns his face into my hand and kisses my palm.

"I love you so much," he murmurs against the skin of my hand.

I smile. Soon I hear my father and She-Ra approach.

"I'm fine!" I call out to relieve any anxiety they may have about my condition. "I wasn't hurt."

He-Man turns up around so I can see my father and his sister, both who look visibly relieved. My father clears his throat and steps forward to take me from He-Man's arms. He resists, however, and holds me tighter. My father steps back and sighs.

"Adam," he consoles. "I know. Believe me I know. But any second now there will be guards all over this place and I assume that it will be announced soon that Teela is engaged to the prince …"

I tilt my head back and snort. "Put me down, He-Man," I say with as much love as possible. "We wouldn't want to start MORE rumors."


	31. Epilogue

Keywords: Teela POV. Angst, humor, romance, all kinds of goodness.

Rating: This chapter is PG-13.

Summary: Teela has to confront and deal with the changes – good and bad - in her life.

**Epilogue**

**One year later**

**The Royal Palace **

**Eternos City**

"Seriously? You're going to sit there and tell me Vercental wouldn't have found the whole Britt-thing incredibly ironic? What kind of scholar are you?"

I fold my arms across my chest and glare at Eric, the king's new chief historian and archaeologist. So much has changed in the last year, that the fact my friend now works in the palace and can therefore more regularly annoy me is still sinking in.

"I think he would have found it tragic," I reply with conviction. "And I don't want to rehash this with you AGAIN."

Eric snorts and brushes a lock of unruly red hair out of his face. "Fine," he says as he motions to the game board between us. "It's your move, your highness."

I roll my eyes at him as I move my paladin towards his queen. Through the window, I can hear the sound of the ongoing construction that is taking place on the palace grounds. Throughout Eternia, life has gotten back to normal. For the most part, it has been peaceful, though He-Man and/or She-Ra have been needed on a few occasions.

Here at the palace, rebuilding has gone slowly. We were able to finally move in last month, but just to temporary quarters. Work is still being done on the Royal suites but they are nearly finished. Just in time too …

Eric scrunches up his nose as he moves his knight towards my king. I grin and Eric soon realizes his mistake.

"Paladin to King, checkmate," I gloat as I lean back. Eric glares at me.

"I let you win."

I laugh at him. "You're a terrible sport, you know that? Is that an inherited trait?"

He shrugs as he gets up and walks over to his desk. "I don't know, I was adopted," he says cryptically and pulls something wrapped in cloth out of a drawer. "I prefer to think that I have adapted to the Commandant's tendencies, but I think we both know that is not the case. Here."

He hands me the package and I eye it suspiciously.

"What is it?" I ask, taking it from his hands. I recognize it as soon as I unwrap it. "Where did you get this?"

He sits back down across me. "I found it in the rubble that was once our offices. I figured you'd want it back. I didn't read much of it, only enough to figure out it was yours."

I brush my fingers lightly over the journal that I had kept for so many years. I start to open it, but then I close it again and shake my head.

"I was a different person when I started writing this. I appreciate that you brought this back to me, but I don't need it anymore."

The truth is I'm happy now. I have peace. Dwelling on the past does me no good when in the present I am with the man I love and we are both looking at a wonderful future.

Eric nods and I get up to leave, the book tucked under my arm.

"So, what do you have planned today," he asks as he leans back in his chair. "More princess-training?"

I chuckle. Ever since Adam and I had gotten married a few months ago in the small village near the Sea of Rakash, I have been adapting to my new title – and Royal duties. Something Eric likes to tease me about quite often.

"Nope, not today. Today, I'm spending some quality time with my sister-in-law."

Eric sits up in his chair. "Sounds … girly. Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe."

"Is Adora seeing anyone?"

I laugh out loud. "I don't know. She usually only dates guys who can win at Eternian chess."

He puts his hands behind his head. "Tell her I let you win. Maybe she'll think it's charming."

"I'm leaving now."

I shut the door and walk down the hall to my father's temporary workshop. I wasn't lying when I said Adora and I had plans for the day, but there is something I need to do first.

Predictably, when I enter the workshop I find my husband crouched over the engine of the windraider and my father under it. I stop and take in the image, collecting it in my memory. Adam's sleeves are rolled up showing off his muscular arms. Once we were married, I replaced his wardrobe. The gray work shirt and dark blue pants he has on now are a welcome change from his old attire.

"I don't know, Man-At-Arms, I think we are going to have to pull the entire navigational system out," he says as he inspects some wires. His handsome brow is knit in concentration. "If you come look at … oh, hi Teela!"

I smile as he notices me from under the raider's hood. He straightens up and wipes his hands on a cloth as I lean up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. My father slides out from underneath the windraider and stands.

"I thought you had plans with Adora today, daughter," he says as he wipes some grease from his face, only succeeding in smearing it more.

I take the cloth from Adam's hands and wipe my father's face clean.

"I do," I respond lightly. "I just needed to talk to my husband first … alone."

My father and Adam both look surprised. Adam leans against the windraider and my father shrugs.

"I need to go find a new router wire anyway," he says before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight at dinner."

I watch as he walks out and then turn to find Adam looking at me patiently.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

I walk closer and snuggle up against him. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

He groans and tilts my head up with his finger. His blue eyes dance with amusement.

"Every time you ask me that, I end up with some kind of surprise."

I play with the collar of his shirt and act coy. "I thought you liked surprises. Well, if you don't want …"

He grabs my hand quickly and kisses it. "Stop with the routine," he laughs. "What do you want to know?"

I wrap my arms around him and stare up into his face. "I was just curious …" I pause.

Adam lifts his eyebrows expectantly. "Yeeeeees?"

"We've got a little time to think about it but would you prefer a boy or a girl? I mean, it is 50-50 either way, and twins seem to run in your family but I figured…"

Adam cuts me off as he lifts me and spins me around.

"A baby! Elders be praised! We're going to have a baby!" he exclaims before finally setting me down and giving me a hearty kiss. When we part, his eyes are dancing with happiness and his smile practically reaches his ears.

"Yep," I respond. "We're going to be parents. Can you believe it? Our next big adventure."

"We'll have to make some changes to the layout of our chambers for the nursery," he says rapidly with excitement, before pulling me into a fierce hug again. "But that shouldn't be too much of an issue, don't you think?"

I smile with joy as I let myself rest against the man I love.

"Of course not, Adam. Change is good."

-END-

**Author's note and excerpt from "Choosing a Path"

First, a great big thank you to those who read and reviewed this story. Like I said in each chapter, I love feedback – in any form. The more I received, good or bad, the more inspired I was.

"Things Change" has been a long labor of love for me. There were days where I could hardly type fast enough to put the story in my head on paper – or a word document – and there were days I literally spent banging my head against my desk because I was stuck.

As some of you may have noticed, this story has a few kinks here and there and for that, I apologize. It was totally unbeta'ed, merely because I don't know how the beta process works. I tried to stay as focused as possible, but there were times that I couldn't block out the distractions that life throws at you.

The idea for this story came after watching "The Secret of the Sword." I have always been a big fan of the MOTU stories and I have always been an advocate of Adam and Teela. That being said, "SOTS" made Teela such a secondary character. And in the short scenes she was in, she seemed confused, unhappy and a little left out. And it got me to thinking about how she must have felt about this big change in the Royal Family's (most importantly Adam's) lives. At one time the sister-figure, she suddenly had to figure out where she stood.

And thus the idea for this story was born. I love Teela's character. And I wanted to flush her out in a way that we were more or less unaccustomed to seeing or reading. Writing in her POV was one of the toughest ways I have ever had to write, but it was very fulfilling. The depth of her character has so many possibilities; it was fun to explore her.

WHAT'S NEXT:

I have already begun working on another story, titled "Choosing a Path." Like this, it is a conglomeration of action, adventure, humor and romance. Now, here's the catch – the romance is not Adam and Teela. Sorry to my A/T fans, but I'm going to turn our beloved prince over to someone else in this one. After writing Teela, I want to try and explore another character. That being said, I am already mapping out my third, yet unnamed story, and that will most definitely be an A/T.

But to give you a taste, I am posting an excerpt from "Choosing a Path. " I hope you like it and give it a try when I start posting it.

In any case, again thank you for reading and enjoying "Things Change."


	32. Excerpt from Choosing a Path

**Excerpt from upcoming "Choosing a Path" by NotasboredasIlook**

The ground shook once more, causing trees to collapse around them. Instinctively, Bow grabbed Glimmer and yanked her away, narrowly missing a large falling branch. The princess smiled gratefully at her friend.

Around them, the tremors continued. The nearby wall, which to this point had helped keep them more or less hidden, began to buckle.

"He-Man!" She-Ra yelled as she ran to the wall, pushing up against it with her back. "I could use some help here!"

Her brother complied and ran to the wall as well, pushing against it with his muscular arms. Their troubles were just beginning. As they fought to keep the wall upright, the trees on the other side of the village gave way, revealing several armed Horde tanks. Both champions strained against the weight of the massive stone barrier. Both also knew that if the wall fell, it would crush everyone and everything near it. Now that the Horde was cutting off the only possible escape route, they were essentially trapped.

"Talk about being between a rock and a hard place," He-Man grunted as he struggled to maintain the wall.

Nearest to the woods and the tanks, Castaspella turned to find the Rebellion in a disastrous situation. The tremors stopped as the tanks came to a halt, each one of them lowering their blasters at the enchantress and her friends. She could see across the village where He-Man and She-Ra were fighting with all their beings to maintain the mighty wall that had, to this point, served to disguise them all. She could also see by the way the wall was cracking and crumbling, that the duo were fighting a losing battle.

"_You know how to stop this, my wise girl,"_ she heard Norwin's voice echo in her mind. _"Tragedy is not inevitable."_

Castaspella closed her eyes and dug deep within herself, drawing on every molecule of strength and power that she had. Unbeknownst to Glimmer and Madame Razz, she reached out through mystic tendrils and tapped into their magic as well. Hoping they would forgive her for the intrusion later, the queen of Mystacor silently apologized to her friends for the invasion.

Letting the magical energy fill her, she reached out her left hand and created a force field between her friends and the Horde tanks. She struggled for several moments to reinforce it as best she could. The magic of the field flickered and faded before gaining momentum and strength. When it finally stopped wavering and Castaspella felt secure that it was holding, she reached out her other hand and pointed her open palm at the other side of the village toward the wall.

"Wall of stone, giving way, I command you disappear today," she spoke through gritted teeth. It wasn't the most creative spell she had ever conjured, but the moment called for improvisation.

Her body felt like it was being ripped apart from within as she fought to both maintain the force field and put enough strength into the spell to dissolve the wall. She swallowed hard against the pain as she turned her head back and forth to make sure her magic was holding in both locations.

"Norwin, please help me," she begged softly. Soon, she felt her power rejuvenate, but only slightly.

It was enough though. After a few seconds, the wall faded away, catching both He-Man and She-Ra off-guard as they fell to the ground. Shaking her head to clear it, She-Ra looked at her brother.

"What happened to the wall?" she asked, but as they both stood, they discovered their answer.

Castaspella felt her magic penetrate the wall. She didn't need to see that it was gone, she instinctively knew. So she shifted her stance, focusing all her energy into blocking the tanks.

"We have to help her!" She-Ra yelled as both she and He-Man took off running.

"You think?!" He yelled back as they cut across the village square. In the space of a second, they were both by her side. He-Man was immediately alarmed at Castaspella's physical appearance: She was terribly pale and sweating profusely. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she held her shaking arms and hands out in front of her.

Despite the fact that she looked like she was weakening by each breath, she continued to fight on.

"You have to get everyone away from this place," she ground out. "I will hold the field until it is clear, then I will transport myself out of here. I will catch up with you."

Even as she said it, He-Man knew she was lying. On the other side of the force field, the tanks all aimed their blasters at her. The second she let the barrier down, the Horde would incinerate her. And he knew that she knew it too.

He looked at his sister and could tell by the look on her face that she had come to the exact same conclusion.

"Not a chance, my friend," she scolded as she drew her sword. "In fact, on my command, I want you to drop the force field."

Castaspella's eyes popped open wide and she stared at She-Ra in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" she argued even as she continued to strain herself. "If I let go, those tanks will roll right over us, if they don't blast us into oblivion first!"

He-Man drew his own sword and took a defensive stance.

"Which is precisely why we aren't leaving you here to deal with it, your highness," he responded as she glanced at her out his peripheral vision. "Besides, She-Ra and I have a plan. You've gotta trust us."

"_You've gotta trust me."_

The words echoed from her memory, but she shook them away, knowing now was not the time to dwell on them and how they had made her feel. As she considered her options – neither looking overtly encouraging – she found herself greatly saddened by the idea that there was a good possibility she would never see Ariel, Adora or Prince Adam again.

But, the two warriors had never failed her before. And she did trust them. She could feel her power start to fade, and she knew she had to make a decision soon or the Horde would be able to break through her magic.

"Okay," she fought to speak. "What do you want me to do?"

She-Ra looked to He-Man, who nodded in return. Tossing his sword from hand to hand, he rolled his neck and seemed to prepare himself for the inevitable attack.

"On the count of three, drop the field, the get down on the ground," She-Ra commanded. Then turning around, she yelled back to the rest of the Rebellion. "Everyone, head for cover!"

Bow, Glimmer and everyone else scattered, jumping into empty buildings and running into the nearby woods to hide within the trees.

She-Ra looked back to Castaspella and He-Man.

"Ready?"

He-Man nodded. Castaspella, nearly tapped out of her power, merely groaned. She-Ra held out her sword and yelled "One, two, three! Sword to shield!"

Instantly, the Sword of Protection transformed into a giant shield, which she held in front of all three of them as Castaspella dropped her magic and fell to the ground. As predicted, the moment the force field was down, all of the surrounding tanks fired, striking She-Ra's shield.

She-Ra held the barrier as He-Man leapt out from the side and rolled a good distance away. Finding that the tanks were still focused on his sister and friend, he pushed himself back up and ran to the nearest tank. He then lifted it in the air and tossed it with ease, destroying two other tanks.

Realizing they were under attack, the tanks shifted their blasters and aimed at He-Man, who averted the laser fire by deflecting it with his sword before jumping out of the way. She-Ra, sensing it was the right moment, called out "Shield to sword!" transforming the shield back to the Sword of Protection. Then she ran to the nearest tank, and with a strong roundhouse kick, sent it flying, smashing it against several trees.

At the same time, He-Man was finishing off the last three tanks. Lifting one by the cannon, he swung it around. When he let it go, it crashed into the other two tanks, effectively destroying them.

The crisis averted, He-Man dusted off his hands and examined the wreckage. She-Ra walked up next to him and propped her elbow up on his shoulder.

"Well, that was …"

Her words were cut off by a blood-curdling scream from behind. Both she and He-Man whirled around to find Castaspella suspended in the air, her body was arched taut with pain, and, though her head was thrown back, the twins could see her face was locked in an expression of total agony.

Behind her, using her dark magic to suspend her former colleague in the air, Shadow Weaver laughed mercilessly as Castaspella's screams filled the vicinity.

He-Man was instantly in motion, running towards the witch, followed by She-Ra, but Weaver continued to laugh until the two were almost on top of her. Then, with a great flair of power, she shouted at them: "Take one more step and she will die! I swear it!"

Both champions halted in their tracks, but He-Man's legs twitched as he fought to keep control. With a set jaw, he glared at Hordak's second-in-command.

"Let her go, you evil witch!" he seethed. "Or so help me I'll …"

The green embers that served as Weaver's eyes flared brightly as she pointed at him with her free hand.

"You'll do nothing Eternian! Except watch this woman suffer!"

As she said it, the dark magic that bound Castaspella increased. She screamed again and again, the evil magic felt like hot blades ripping through her body. Though she would never give Weaver the satisfaction of doing it out loud, silently, she began to beg for death.

Horrified, He-Man watched the witch torment his friend. Also frustrated by their apparent helplessness, She-Ra intervened.

"Stop it Weaver!" she yelled. "What do you want? We'll give it to you, just let her go!"

Shadow Weaver tossed her head back and howled maniacally. "What do I want? I already have what I want. To watch this wretch perish! Say hello to Norwin for me, Castaspella!"

No longer able to control his anger, He-Man prepared to pounce, the cost to himself be damned. Before he could move, however, there was a bright, white flash that forced him to clamp his eyes shut. She-Ra too was blinded and forced to cover her eyes.

The magic that held Castaspella disintegrated and she dropped to the ground with a sickening "thud." A lifeless heap, blood trickled from her mouth and nose. Her auburn hair draped over much of her face.

"Take that you bitch! I'm sick of you hurting my friends!"

He-Man forced his eyes open to see Shadow Weaver encased in what could only be described as a small mountain of thick, solid ice. Behind her, Frosta stood smirking, with her hands on her hips, looking very annoyed.

But his attention was quickly diverted to the still female form on the ground next to him.

"Castaspella!" he yelled as he crouched down to check on Mystacor's queen. She wasn't breathing. He frantically felt for a pulse on her neck, before lowering his head to her chest, all the while praying to whatever deity would listen that she would have a heartbeat.

She-Ra, having finally regained her vision, instantly dropped to her brother's side. He-Man, now beyond distressed, cradled Castaspella's head in gently in his hands. The sight of her blood glistening on her face heightened his anxiety.

"She-Ra, she's so cold," he muttered angrily as brushed the fallen woman's hair away from her face. "She's bleeding."

Then he looked up, and the despair in his eyes nearly brought his sister to tears herself.

"Is she … is she dead?" he asked hollowly.

Refusing to accept such a thing, She-Ra closed her eyes and placed her hands on her friend's body. Focusing the power of Grayskull, She-Ra sent forth healing waves into Castaspella through her glowing fingertips.

"No," she said, trying not to break her concentration. "She is in shock. I can heal her, but she will still be very weak. Shadow Weaver did a hell of a lot of damage."

Frosta approached as the rest of the Rebellion came out from their hiding places. Though the twins were both focused on their friend, the sounds of whispers and muffled sobs broke through to them.

"Oh He-Man, is Castaspella going to be okay?" Frosta asked, fighting the lump in her throat. "Please say that she will be. Please."

Regretting the angry exchange she had with her friend earlier, Frosta wrung her hands nervously, praying that she would get a chance to apologize for her previous behavior.

Without looking at the upset ice empress, He-Man nodded his head. "Yes, Frosta, She-Ra is trying to heal her now."

"_This was too close,"_ he thought to himself. _"Shadow Weaver was out to kill. If Frosta hadn't captured her, Castaspella would be dead right now."_

He looked up at Frosta with a new appreciation. "You saved her life, you know," he told her. "If you hadn't frozen Weaver, she would have killed Castaspella."

Frosta blushed slightly at the hero's acknowledgement, but her concern for her friend didn't waiver.

"And if it wasn't for Casta, the Horde would have captured or killed all of us," Frosta said solemnly. "I was just returning the favor."

Castaspella groaned and moved her head slightly, but did not wake up. He-Man instantly refocused his attention to the mystical woman as She-Ra lifted her hands away. He-Man noticed his sister was sweating and breathing heavily: Healing Castaspella had taken a lot out of her.

"She's going to be fine, but she needs to rest," She-Ra said slowly, taking deep gulps of air. "And she's probably going to feel awful tomorrow, but she's alive. That's the main thing."

He-Man smiled gratefully at his sister. "Are you okay? You look pretty drained yourself."

She returned his smile, though nodded rather than respond verbally. They both knew it was nothing the Sword of Protection wouldn't fix.

Bow scratched his head and cleared his throat.

"As happy as I am that Castaspella is okay, we still have a big problem. We're no longer safe here."

Next to him, Glimmer nodded and wondered why she felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Bow's right," she said sadly. "The Horde troopers in those tanks probably called for back up the minute He-Man started wailing on them. And that's assuming the rest of the Horde didn't know we were here to begin with. Reinforcements could get here any time."

Bow looked pointedly over at Mount Weaver.

"Not to mention the fact that we don't want to be here when Weaver gets free." He put his hands up defensivly as Frosta glared icily at him. "I'm not questioning your powers, Frosta, but this is Shadow Weaver we're talking about here. It's going to take more than ice to hold her for an extended period of time."

He-Man shook his head, suddenly wishing Man-At-Arms with all his medical expertise was here. He tried to think of what his mentor would say in this situation.

"Casta's in no shape to travel," he replied sternly. "I don't think we can afford to move her too far."

She-Ra placed a hand on her brother's arm and looked at him warmly. She could feel the affection he had for her friend and the worry he was experiencing as well. She knew that Adam cared about everyone and valued all life. He hated to see anyone suffer.

But there was something more to what he was feeling for Castaspella. Something that went beyond his normal compassion, though she was positive that he himself hadn't fully realized or accepted it yet.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"I don't think we have a choice," she said to him with conviction. "Bow and Glimmer are right, we can't stay here. We're not far from Mystacor. Take Swiftwind. If you can get Casta home, Ariel will know how best to help her. We'll continue on foot and hopefully we'll be there by nightfall tomorrow."

"But She-Ra," He-Man started. She-Ra however, put her hand up to silence him.

"I know these woods better than you, my brother," she pleaded. "And I am more familiar with the way the Horde works. You know this plan makes sense. Please don't argue with me."

Looking back down at Castaspella's sleeping form, He-Man sighed resignedly, then nodded in agreement with his sister. As She-Ra whistled to Swiftwind, He-Man reached underneath the fallen queen legs and gently lifted her. He handed her to his sister, taking special care with her head, then quickly climbed atop the pegicorn.

She-Ra lifted her friend to He-Man, who took her back in his arms, cradling her in a sitting position in front of him. Her legs draped over the side of the steed and her head nestled again He-Man's broad chest. He wrapped one strong arm tightly around her to hold her steady while he grasped Swiftwind's mane with his free hand.

"Swiftwind, do you know how to get to Mystacor?" He-Man asked as he made sure Castaspella was completely secure against him.

The pegicorn whinnied and gave She-Ra a withering look.

"He's kidding, right?"

With that, Swiftwind kicked up and took off into the air, leaving a smirking She-Ra and a frowning Frosta behind. Rubbing a hand over her face, Frosta turned and looked at the ice prison that held Shadow Weaver. The anger she felt over what the Horde witch had done to her friend caused her to grind her teeth and for a moment, she considered putting another layer of ice on.

"Okay everyone," Bow yelled sternly to the other rebels. "Let's head out."

Looking back up at the sky, Frosta could barely make out the speck that was Swiftwind carrying He-Man and Castaspella away.

"Oh frostbite," she thought, kicking a small rock away as she followed Bow and Glimmer out of the village.

Nearby, She-Ra watched the snow queen's quiet turmoil.

"Could this get any more complicated?" she thought glumly before she, too, left the vacant square.


End file.
